All the Right Notes
by IamtheLizardQueen
Summary: Serena and friends form a band. With music as the backdrop, anything is possible! Chap. 8: The end of the story, hope you like it.
1. Auditions

AR fiction in which the scouts form a band.They'll be no Sailor Moon or Superheroes in this story, and I mess around quite liberally with names and ages, and familial situations… just about everything.I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me for using their likenesses.It would be pointless anyway because I'm broke.This is only the beginning, it's up to you whether I keep going.Enjoy!

All the Right Notes

16/3/01

A loud, strained, high pitched squeal filled the small auditorium, and it was all any one could do not to clap their hands over their ears.Finally, the sour note ended as the woman on the stage strangled the last bit of life from her guitar.

" Thank you, miss.We'll be making our decision this evening, and calling everyone tomorrow.Let's take a break everyone, but be back in fifteen minutes", said a burgundy haired woman.Raye Hino was a woman who commanded obedience and when she gave orders, everybody listened.Raye wearily dropped her clipboard onto the overflowing desk and turned to face her friends who were sitting in the row behind her.Mina Simpson sat to her left, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, and her long legs propped up on the seat in front of her.Next to her was Lita Makoto, the tall brown haired beauty who was cradling her head in her hands as though bored out of her mind.Beside Lita was the ever professional and ever immaculate Amy Anderson.Amy had short hair, dyed a dazzling blue as though in defiance of her more bookish leanings.And last, but not least, to Raye's right, sat another blonde woman.Serena Tsukino had amazingly long golden hair tied up into buns on top of her head, and deep blue eyes; eyes that were closed as she slept, curled up on the hard auditorium chairs.

" Serena, you meatball head!Wake up, this is important", yelled Raye, putting her hands on her hips.Serena's eyes snapped open and she focused on her fuming friend.

" Sorry, Raye.But those last few candidates were awful", Serena said, stifling a yawn.

" I'll second that.Are we sure we need another guitarist?I mean I was all for it before but it's been two days and we haven't found a single girl who even comes close to being good enough", Lita said, stretching in her chair.

" You might be right, this is taking way too long.Who'd have thought we'd have so much trouble finding someone as good as Meatball head?" Raye teased.

" Ha, ha.Very funny", Serena said sarcastically, but she was smiling anyway.

" Maybe I should learn.I mean, then we could continue being the five, fab, femme, fatales", Mina said loftily.

" Mina, you don't just pick up a guitar and start playing.Besides, you already have a place on stage", Amy explained.

" Then I guess, we keep looking for another guitarist and if that doesn't work, we'll just double the volume on Serena's guitar, that should even things out", Lita joked.The five band members of the group currently known as Raye of Hope, settled back into their seats and prepared for another long period of auditions. 

They were still something of a struggling band, but were doing fairly well for themselves and improving every day.However, the kind-of music they played was mostly loud, edgy, and passionate, and for that they had decided they needed another guitar player to strengthen the band.So that was why this group of attractive, female, twenty-year-olds, were indoors on a hot spring day judging a large group of applicants. 

Raye was considered the leader of the group, if there was such a thing.She had the passion and the talent to really turn the band into something big.Raye had written, at least in part, many of the songs they performed, and she was the singer of the group.Her low, almost raspy, voice could really belt out a song and she had a very strong stage presence.She also played the keyboard when necessary.

Mina was the back-up vocalist: her sweet, high, clear voice, complimented Raye's perfectly.She also sang solo for a few trademark songs - songs that were a little too slow and soft for Raye's style.Mina could play the flute, the saxophone, the harmonica, a triangle, and anything else the group needed, which gave the group a great deal of variation in sound.

Amy was the main keyboardist.She could play anything from the classics to their hit song 'Madness', without breaking a sweat.Amy diligently recorded their songs and put them to memory so that nothing was ever wasted.On stage though she became a different person, very alive and wild.

The drums were the backbone of the music, just as Lita was the backbone of the group.She'd been playing all her life and had a certain style that was uniquely hers, and very powerful.Sometimes she felt inhibited because no matter how much things had changed, female drummers still didn't get all the respect they deserved, but on stage all that mattered was the beat.

Finally, little Serena Tsukino, the as yet sole guitarist and group heartbreaker.Having learned classical guitar at a young age from her father, she was passionate about her playing and when you combined that with her exuberant personality, what you got was a wild child frequently described as being at odds with her serene appearance.Her father had passed away a year ago, and sometimes when she played you could tell that she was thinking of him.Still, Serena could draw you in with her playing and then break your heart when you realized she played for everyone, not just for you.

A short, black haired girl climbed onto the stage and nervously adjusted her guitar's strings.The amplifier whined and then she began to play.The girl wasn't bad, but she lacked confidence and there was no personality to her playing.Despite their differences, the five girls of Raye of Hope were friends because of their love of music and the respect they had for each other's abilities.They wouldn't think of letting someone join if they didn't play with feeling.

" Thank you, you play very well.Could we have the next applicant", Raye said, her voice ringing through the room.Serena could feel her eyes closing again, though she tried to stay alert for fear of upsetting Raye again.She knew how badly Raye wanted this to happen.Serena was a little afraid that they would find someone who could play way better then she could and that she'd be relegated to strumming the melody, but then she abandoned that idea as being ridiculous.Suddenly, Amy gripped Serena's arm, gaining her attention.

" What?" Serena asked.

" Would you take a look at that", Lita said, leaning forward as though a few feet would help her get a better look.

" Oh my", said Mina.Serena looked to the stage and, just like her friends, she stared in surprise.The guitarist was a man.And not just any man; his black hair shone in the lights, and his lean, hard body, and strong arms cradled his beat-up electric guitar with unconscious grace.He flicked the hair out of his face with a nervous hand, before making a few minor adjustments to his guitar.

" Any time you're ready, begin", said Raye, when she found her voice.The man nodded and started out slowly.His eyes were partly lidded as he strummed the strings of his guitar; producing the most beautiful sound they had heard that day.The music was clear and strong, and was almost tangible as it weaved through the space. 

" He's really good", Amy whispered in wonder, never taking her eyes from his form.

" Yeah", muttered Mina.Lita just kept right on staring in complete rapture.The man continued to play, speeding up the tempo as he got more into the routine.He held the last note of his piece as though it was a caress and it seemed to hang in the air even as the guitar strings stilled.

" Thank you, you'll be hearing from us tomorrow", Raye said, slightly dazed.She turned to her friends, her eyes alight and her face elated." He was fantastic."

" Yeah, but what about, you know", Mina said.

" Huh?What's there to discuss.He's the best I've ever seen.Except you Serena", Lita added hastily.

" But he's a guy!" Mina said." This is a girl-band, isn't it?"

" We never said that the applicants had to be female.If he doesn't mind working with us, I don't think we should discriminate", Amy said.

" I can see what you mean Mina, but I think it might be just the thing we're looking for.That bit of something extra", Raye said.

" I agree.He's the right person for the job, guy or not", Lita said.

" So he's at the top of our list?That is, if you agree Serena.You're the expert after all.Do you think he'll work out?" Raye asked.

" He made the guitar sing", Serena said, her mind still replaying the notes in her head.Her father had always described her playing as a dream that sang and now she could understand what he had meant.She snapped out of her dreamlike state and stated with certainty, " He's the one."

" Darien Shields", Raye mumbled, reading over his audition form.Twenty-three years old, with two years of an arts degree at the local university, and ten years of guitar experience.

" And drop dead gorgeous" Mina said, reading over Raye's shoulder." Wonder why he didn't put that on his application?"

" Because some people, unlike you, have some sense of modesty", Raye teased.She traced a big red star at the top of Darien's name, and then put his page at the top of the pile." Next please", Raye said, although the entire band was certain they had found their sixth and final member.

At the end of the evening the group of young woman wearily stood and gathered up their belongings.They had two more possibilities to their list, but neither of them was as good as Darien had been.

" Hey, beautiful.How'd it go?"

" Chad!What are you doing here?I said I didn't mind walking home", Raye said happily.

" I couldn't wait.Do the rest of you need a ride?" asked Chad.Chad was Raye's boyfriend and the two of them had been together nearly a year.Chad ran a music store downtown and had met Raye one day when she'd come in for some supplies. 

" Nah, I brought my car", said Lita, pointing across the deserted car park to a beat up, rusty, hatchback.

" Yeah, and she's my ride", Mina said." So, what happens now?She would we meet up tomorrow?"

" I was thinking, that we should call everyone tomorrow to tell them they didn't make it but thanks anyway.Then we can ask to meet this Darien for a more personal interview.You know, to make sure he doesn't get on our nerves or something.If it all seems okay, we'll ask him to join.If not, then we'll call these other two girls", Raye said.

" You're getting a guy?" Chad said incredulously.

" Jealous?" Raye said teasingly.

" Should I be?" Chad teased back, taking her in his arms and kissing the tip of her nose.

" Ugh!Their doing it again, guys.Run, save yourselves!" Serena said in mock desperation as Raye and Chad started making googly eyes at each other.

" Right, we'll see you all tomorrow.Ciao!" Mina said perkily, as Lita began striding purposely towards her car.Lita waved as she got into her car and opened the door for Mina.Mina and Lita shared an apartment and were frequently leaving and arriving together.Although Mina was constantly stating that she was going to get a new car so she could escape Lita's rust-bucket, she never seemed to get enough capital to do so.Her job as part-time model only left her so much, especially with all the costs incurred by the band.Lita worked part-time at an all night bakery to pay for her bills, but, like Mina, any spare bit of money went into her drums and her music.

" Later dudes!" Serena said, feeling like acting a little silly after being cooped up indoors all day." We'll be going too, you're still coming over tonight, right Amy?"

" Yeah, if that's still okay?"

" Amy, Amy, Amy.I keep telling you there's no need to ask.Besides, my mom loves having you over.Sometimes I think she puts up with me because I have such great friends", Serena said, laughing.Amy lived at home with her mother, but her mother was a prestigious neurosurgeon and frequently away on business.Right now, Dr. Anderson was in Sweden and would be there for another month at least.Amy and her mother didn't get along so well, even when her mother was home. Amy said it was because she was a musician, like her father, and because her father had left her mother after a messy divorce shortly after Amy's birth, Dr. Anderson saw it as a betrayal that her daughter would follow in this man's footsteps.However, Amy didn't see herself as following her father, rather she just loved to play.This resulted in Amy frequently spending the night at Serena's house or hanging around there because Serena's house was always warm and inviting, not cool and aloof like her own home.Amy and Serena had been best friends for as long as they could remember.Serena's mom had been Amy's babysitter while Dr. Anderson was at work, since Amy was two years old.

" Okay, see you later", Raye said vaguely, waving half-heartedly in their direction as she continued to stare into Chad's eyes.

" Come on Ames, let's leave these two love-birds alone.Speaking of love birds, please tell me you don't hang all over Greg like that?" Serena said, as she started to walk towards her own car.Actually the light grey Honda was the family car, but her mother was pretty free with letting Serena use it.Serena dreaded the day when her younger brother Sam, now sixteen years old, got around to getting his licence.

" Greg?" Amy said, a smile forming on her face as she thought of her long-term boyfriend.Dark brown, curly hair, and deep brown eyes that would light up when he saw her.She'd met him in her first year of high school, and instantly the two had become friends.The following year, they'd started dating, and now… well it would be their four-year anniversary pretty soon.

" Yeah, you know, Greg?Your one and only?"

" Greg is fine.Still working really hard at University.I can't believe I'm dating a want-to-be doctor after all I've gone through."

" You're living the dream!A gorgeous doctor who is madly in love with you and wants to marry you."

" What can I say?I lucked out", Amy said smiling.She climbed into the passenger seat next to Serena and fastened her seatbelt.Serena rubbed her hand roughly against Amy's head.Amy pushed her away, laughing." What are you doing, you maniac!"

" Just wanted some of that luck of yours to rub-off on me", Serena said, grinning.Turning the key, in the ignition the two set-off for Serena's home.The light was on in the living room and Mrs. Tsukino sat on the sofa reading a book from the library.

" Hey mom, we're home.Anything for dinner?"

" In the fridge, dear, just help yourselves."

Serena headed straight for the kitchen and began pulling items from the fridge.Amy got out plates and cutlery and soon the two were eating Mrs. Tsukino's wonderful cooking.Mrs. Tsukino entered the kitchen a while later.Serena's mother Irene was tall and slender with dark wavy hair, and a tired expression.Even though she'd been divorced from Serena's father for five years when he had died of cancer, she still felt grief over his passing.She was especially sorry for Serena and Sam who had always maintained a strong relationship with their father, though they chose to remain living with her after the divorce.

" Where's Sam?" Serena asked, helping herself to thirds.

" Out with his friends, supposedly", Irene said slowly, and then she smiled slyly." I think, though, that he's meeting that girl again.I keep telling him it's okay to have a girlfriend but I know how you adolescents like to keep your secrets."

" I'm twenty mom, not a teenager anymore.Ugh, that's a depressing thought", Serena said.

" Don't worry, you're only as old as you act, and currently that puts you at about ten", Amy said, trying to keep her face straight.

" Everyone's against me!" Serena cried out and pretended to fall to the ground in despair.

" I'd make that eight, Amy" Irene teased.Soon the three of them were laughing as Serena continued to put on a production of false lamentations and hammy acting.

The next morning, Amy woke up and took a shower.She was here so often that she had her own towel and shampoo, as well as anything else you might need to get ready in the morning.Serena and her had considered getting their own apartment, but Amy only made a few dollars as secretary at the hospital and Serena made next to nothing at the arcade she worked at part-time.It was just easier to stay at home and, besides, Irene would miss having her children around.

Amy wandered back into Serena's room, towel drying her short hair.How Serena handled all of her hair she would never know.

" Hey, Sleeping Beauty.Wake up", Amy said, dumping her damp towel on Serena's sleeping face.

" Go away.I was having the most wonderful dream", Serena said, grumpily.Despite her protestations, she sat up and started rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

" Really?Some black haired, God-like man was playing you like he played his guitar?"

" Amy!" Serena said shocked.She also started blushing since Amy wasn't that far from the truth." I don't have a boyfriend remember.I'm completely ignorant of what you're implying."

" Yeah sure.Whatever", Amy said, not believing her friend for a second." Better take your shower.I'll call Raye and see where we're meeting."

" At least I don't have to work today", Serena mumbled as she headed for the bathroom.Standing in front of the mirror after her shower, Serena stared at the small face peering back at her.She definitely did not look the part of a rock and roll guitarist.With her gold hair and blue eyes, and the smattering of freckles across her nose, she was possibly adorable, but certainly not wild or sexy.Maybe she should dye her hair some unnatural colour like Amy had done.Serena dismissed that idea almost immediately and stuck her tongue out at her appearance.She'd just have to make sure that what you saw was definitely not what you got.

" We're meeting at ten, so you got a half-hour.Can I wear that black skirt of yours?" Amy asked through the bathroom door.

" Sure, I think it's clean."Serena said, coming out of the bathroom dressed in loose cargo pants, a snug fitting white v-necked T-shirt, and sneakers.

Amy was wearing a knee length black skirt with a split up the front of one leg, a white button up blouse, and black suede ankle boots." Wow, you look nice.Not trying to seduce Darien are you?"

Amy laughed." Nah, I'll leave that up to you.Greg called when I got off the phone with Raye.I'm meeting him afterwards.You really think I look okay?"

" Dah-leeng, you look fantastique", Serena said with a bad French accent.

The two girls arrived at the Cherry Temple Hill shrine where Raye lived right on time.The day was already warm so they sat outside on the steps with Raye and waited for the rest of the group.Lita and Mina arrived together as usual.

" I've had it Lita.That is the last time I push that car down the hill to get it started.I thought I was going to get run over!" Mina argued.

" You always say that and yet you've never gotten a scratch.Besides, we could have just walked but no, you wanted to wear that skirt and those shoes in which walking is all but impossible."The three girls watched this little altercation with amused expressions.Mina was dressed to kill and Lita was absolutely right in thinking that Mina couldn't walk more then half a block in her outfit.Lita herself was wearing jeans and a tank top, and a baseball cap was sitting backwards on her thick brown hair.

" Hey guys!" Mina said sunnily, as though she had just realized they had an audience.

" Hey, yourself.Darien said he'd try to be here for ten.Think you can hold your breath for that long Mina?" Raye said laughing.

" Why would I have to…Oh, you've just forgotten what it's like to be single", Mina said blushing, tugging the edge of her skirt down just in case." I don't really look that desperate, do I?"

" Nah, we're just kidding.You look great, as usual", Serena said.

The girls started laughing about the various things they'd done in high school in order to attract members of the opposite sex.Serena had known Raye almost as long as Amy.The two had met when Serena's mother had taken self-defence lessons from Raye's grandfather, a martial arts master.Lita had met up with Serena in first year of junior high.Lita had been transferred to that school after her parents had been killed in a horrible plane crash.She'd come to the area to live with a distant relative until she was old enough to move out.In high school, Raye had switched schools to be with Serena and that meant Amy, Serena, Lita, and Raye had all been together for those pivotal years, and it was there that they had met Mina.Mina was kind-of bubbly and an airhead, but she was so kind-hearted that she'd become part of the group without any trouble.They were very close, despite all their differences.Possibly that loyalty stemmed from the fact that they knew just about every embarrassing thing each other had ever done.

" She didn't", gasped Mina.

" She did, I swear", Raye said, voice quaking with laughter." She told everyone about this hot new 'boyfriend' she was seeing, trying to get this other guy jealous.But somehow, everyone found out that this guy was her cousin and the best part, the guy was really a girl!"

" Can it, Raye.That was so embarrassing", Serena said, head in her hands." Besides, Haruka put me up to it.How was I supposed to know it would backfire?"

" I don't get it, is this cousin really butch or something?" Mina asked.

" Well, Haruka is sort-of manly, I guess.Or at least she prefers people to see her that way.And the fact that she has a gorgeous girlfriend only furthers the illusion", Amy said.

" Michiru and Haruka are so in love.Sometimes, I think they've got the right idea", Serena said, lying back onto the grass and closing her eyes against the bright sunlight.

" Oh, I remember now.Michiru and Haruka; Michiru's that famous violinist right?"Mina asked.She had never met Serena's cousin before, or the famous girlfriend, but Serena had showed her their photo in a magazine once.

" Uh huh.They're in France right now, I think.Haruka accompanies her on the piano.She even promised to come play with us some time."  
" I didn't think they would appreciate our style much", Lita said, thinking of the time she'd gone to hear Michiru play.Such beautiful classical music was a long way from the pulsing beat of their band.

" Totally not true.You should see Michiru with her electric violin when she gets going.And face it Haruka looks more hard core then any of us.She'd give you a run for your money on the keyboard, Ames", Serena said.

" That would be so cool", Mina said.

" Um, hi", said a distinctly male voice.The five women looked up surprised.Serena opened her eyes and looked at the dark haired man from her position on the ground.Even upside down he was to die for.Trying to act nonchalant, she rolled over and sat up, calmly brushing grass from her hair.

" Darien, glad you could make it.Sorry to get you here so early, but this was the only time we could all get together today", Raye said.She shook his hand in a businesslike manner.

" No problem.This is my friend, Andrew", he said, indicating the blonde haired green-eyed man standing next to him.

" I'm his groupie", Andrew said, laughing easily.

" He means 'goofy'", Darien said coolly, with only the hint of a smile." Actually, he's a fan of yours and when he found out where I was going, he insisted upon coming.I tried to lose him, honest I did".

" Well, fortunately he tracked you down", Mina said, eyes going wide.Apparently, Darien was completely forgotten as she calmly approached Andrew and shook his hand." You must have been a boy scout".

" Always prepared, that's for sure.For instance, I have a piece of paper and a pen in my pocket that would be perfect for your autograph", Andrew said, eyes twinkling.Mina giggled and scribbled her name down, along with her phone number.Serena rolled her eyes in disbelief at the corny lines between Andrew and Mina.She glanced at Darien and noticed he too was shaking his head in disbelief.He caught her eye and they both smiled at the antics of their friends.

" We were totally impressed with your music yesterday", Lita said.

" Thanks, I was kind-of nervous.There were three other guys there who were going to try out but they chickened out when they all the girls.That's not a problem, is it?That I'm the only guy?"

" Not for us, is it for you?"Raye asked.Darien considered before answering.

" Nope, not really.I just want to play.I've actually never heard of your group, but Andrew said you were good and that I should go for it."

" He's never heard of us, Raye.We have got to get some better publicity", Amy exclaimed." Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves then.I'm Amy Anderson and I play the keyboard."

" Oh, right, we should have done this first", Raye said, slapping her forehead." I'm Raye.Raye Hino.I sing".

" And writes, and nags, and bosses us around, and…" Lita started.She was cut short when Raye kicked her lightly in the shins.Unfazed, Lita continued, " See what I mean?I'm Lita Makoto.I'm the drummer".The way she said drummer made it sound like she was daring him to contradict her.Fortunately, Darien didn't do anything but nod.

" I'm Mina", Mina said, tearing her gaze from Andrew long enough to shake Darien's hand." Mina Simpson.S-I-M-P-S-O-N", she enunciated clearly for Andrew's benefit.

" What instrument do you play?" Darien asked innocently.Mina's eyes took on a dangerous gleam and Raye stepped in before Mina went way too overboard.

" She plays the flute and the saxophone, and backs up my vocals".

" And I'm Serena Tsukino", Serena said, standing up and brushing off her clothes." I'm a guitarist".

" You play the guitar?" Darien said sceptically.If there was one thing Serena wouldn't stand for, it was someone questioning her musical ability.

" What's the matter?Don't think girls can play the guitar?" Serena said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

" That's not what I…"

" Don't think I could possibly play as well as you?Think you'll just take over now?"Serena said approaching Darien.It annoyed her greatly that he was so much taller then her, since it was hard to intimidate someone when you had to look up to meet their eyes.Amazing midnight blue eyes, which looked like the sea at night after a storm…

" If you'd let me explain instead of jumping down my throat like a hysterical lunatic, you'd know I was merely wondering what you needed me for if you already had a guitarist", Darien said icily, staring back into the blonde woman's face with dark intensity.Serena willed herself to face that penetrating gaze.Gradually, the immaturity of a staring contest worked its way into Serena's brain and she smiled.

" Oh, well that's okay then", she said.Darien blinked in surprise; realizing there was need for him to be so stubborn he broke off his penetrating look.He was almost sad to do so - she was quite beautiful to look at." We wanted two guitar players, I play too soft, and that's why you're here".

" Apology accepted then", Darien said.Apology?She most certainly had not apologized.

" Apology accepted?Well, thanks sooo much", Serena said sarcastically.How arrogant he was to assume that she felt remotely sorry for daring to contradict him!She was about to begin yelling again when Lita grabbed her and pulled her back.

" Excuse us for a moment", Lita said, easily hauling Serena away.Lita, Raye, Serena, and Amy formed a group out of Darien's earshot.Then Lita sighed and went to drag Mina back to the group as well.

" Wow, is Andrew hot or what?" Mina said.

" Oh, you like him?We hadn't noticed", Raye said sarcastically." But seriously, do we think this is going to work with Darien?"

" He's a jerk", Serena said petulantly.

" Serena, we are not going to base this decision on your petty jealousy", Amy said.

" Of course not.We're going to base this on looks, and you're all smitten", Serena said.

" Oh knock it off Serena, and be fair.Do you honestly not think you can work with him?"

" He's a jerk", she said again.The rest of the group sighed.Serena could be very, very, stubborn." But he's a talented jerk.And I think he's the right person for the job", Serena admitted with a sigh.

" Very mature, Serena.Now let's ask him before he changes his mind.And not another word out of you until we get this settled", Raye said, taking charge yet again." Okay, Darien, if you're still up to the challenge, we'd like you to work with us.Whatever money we make after we've paid expenses, we split six ways.You have three weeks to practice our songs and learn them before our next gig."

" I'm in", Darien said simply." Though I would like to ask something."

" Yeah, I'll bet you would, you selfish…" Serena muttered.Lita frowned at her and Serena stopped mumbling and smiled innocently.

" Can I hear you guys play?"

The group jumped into action.One of the rooms in the temple had been reconverted into a practice room, and their instruments were there too.They spent a few moments adjusting their equipment, but they were ready pretty soon after the request was made.Darien and Andrew sat on the temple floor, right in front of the band.Serena double-checked that her guitar was primed since she wanted Darien's first impression of her playing to be as perfect as possible.She couldn't bear it if she gave him reason to tease her.

" We'll play 'Madness', don't you think girls?"They nodded.This song was sort-of their signature song.It was loud, insightful, fun, and showed off all their individual skills well.

Lita hit her drumsticks together and called out, " One, two, one, two, three, four".She hit the drums and settled into the beat with ease.Serena began to play her part and thanked her lucky stars for having hit every note dead on.She grinned up at Lita, who shared her smile.Since both the drums and the guitar were more readily associated with male players, Serena and Lita felt a certain kinship towards each other when they were on stage and playing.Amy's subtle keyboarding skill held the melody as Raye approached the mike.Mina crooned in the background and tapped a cymbal in time with Lita.A resounding meeting of guitar key and drum beat signalled Raye's key to open, and she did, pouring emotion into the words, and basically having a good time being the centre of attention.She sang the words clearly but rapidly, and as the song progressed, it was easy to tell why the band was willing to suffer a lot to continue playing together.They loved what they did.It almost didn't matter if you didn't understand the words to the song, because you could 'feel' what they wanted to say.

" You were right", Darien whispered to his friend." They are good.Really good", he said, and then turned back to watch the group.He liked the lyrics; he liked Raye's voice, and Mina's echo.He was impressed with Lita's drive and he appreciated Amy's talent.He was swept away by the pounding rhythm and the intensity of the song.But all of that paled in comparison when he considered his counterpart, Serena.The guitar was like an extension of her; she need not have worried about competition from him.Technically speaking, he might play better, but there was more to music then just the notes and Serena had that certain something extra.The song came to an end and Darien and Andrew broke into applause.Or at least Andrew did; Darien just nodded.

" That was great!Consider me your new number one fan", Andrew said.

" Too late, that's my position", Chad said, coming into the room." Went up to the front door, when I heard you playing I came down here."

" Glad you did", Raye said, giving him a quick peck on the lips." Chad this is our new guitarist, Darien Shields, Darien this is my boyfriend Chad Carter."The two men shook hands as the introductions were made.

" I think I know you.Don't you work at 'Take Note', that music store downtown?" Darien asked.

" Yeah, that's me.I thought you looked familiar.So you guys about finished here?"

" I guess so.What kind-of schedule do you have Darien?The sooner you get the songs down, the sooner we can start making appearances", Raye said, wondering how this was going to work.Every member of the group suddenly started looking at anything other then Raye or Darien.They might love to play, but spending their free time teaching the new guy was not their idea of fun.

" I'll do it Raye", Serena said, when she saw that their reluctance was making Darien uncomfortable.It wasn't like her to be so abrasive to people, and she knew most of it was because she was worried about being replaced in the group, and not because Darien was a bad guy.She made the snap decision to be nicer to their new member." Who better to show him the guitar parts then me?I'll give him a crash course and then we can all meet up and practice together, say, sometime next week?"

" That okay with you?" Raye asked Darien.

" Sounds fine", Darien said with a shrug.He wasn't accustomed to relying on other people and it was making him uncharacteristically nervous.The sooner he got into the group's routine, the sooner he could stop feeling like a burden.

" Great, you can work out the details between yourselves then.Feel free to stay here if you want.Chad and I have plans."

" I've got to work", Mina complained, looking at her watch." I'll have to go home and change too.I know I whined all the way here Lita about your car, but can I get a lift home?"

" Yep, but if the car doesn't start, can you guess who's pushing?"Mina shot Lita a dirty look before beaming a mega-watt smile at Andrew and exiting the room.Lita grabbed her stuff and hustled after her." I'll call you later Serena", she yelled through the door as she left.

" Where you meeting Greg, Amy?Do you need a ride too?" Serena asked.

" That's okay, it's not far away.I think I'll stay over at my house tonight too, so don't wait up.I'll call you tomorrow morning."

" Sure thing.Say hi to Greg for me", Serena said.

" Will do.It was nice meeting you Darien.I'm sure you'll fit in just fine", Amy said politely, before leaving.Before Serena knew it she was alone with Darien and Andrew.An awkward pause started to grow in the silence of the practice room.

" So, are you busy right now?" Serena asked slowly.It was silly, she knew, but there was something about Darien's presence that put her on edge – made her want to blush and stammer.

" No.I work at 'Much More Music' at the Southside mall, do you know where I mean?"

" Yeah, I think I've been there a few times."

" Anyway, I work shifts and I get today and tomorrow off.So if you're not doing anything, do you feel like practicing now?"

" Sure.Did you bring your guitar?" Serena asked, getting excited thanks to Darien's enthusiasm.Music; so long as they kept on this common ground she could relax.

" Damn, no.I didn't think I would need it.Andrew, do you think you could give me a ride home?" Darien asked.Andrew wasn't listening.He was still staring off in the direction Mina had gone.Darien began snapping his fingers in front of Andrew's face until Andrew came back from dreamland.Andrew looked at his watch, and blanched." Damn, I was supposed to be at work half an hour ago.Catch you later", he said, sprinting out of the room.

" What a moron", Darien said softly." He's my best friend but he's still a moron."Serena smiled, thinking that if that were true, then Mina and Andrew were a perfect match.

" Come on._I'll _give you a ride and I also volunteer to answer any questions you might have about our band.We'll have to walk to my house first to pick up the car, but it's right near here."

" Okay", Darien said agreeably.Serena locked up the temple room and indicated the direction they were headed.The sun beat down on them as they walked and Serena breathed deeply and gave a little sigh of contentment." So the name 'Raye of Hope'.How did that come about?"

" Well, 'Raye' because Raye was the one who started this whole thing, and 'of Hope', I guess because it went well with Raye.Actually, we want to change the name but we haven't gotten around to it yet.Raye doesn't think she should be billed as a headliner anymore since we all work about equal.Can I ask you something?"

" Sure", Darien said.

" You really don't mind working with a bunch of girls?"

" You're all musicians, and good ones at that.I think that's really what matters", Darien said.

" Very liberated of you", Serena said with a smile, her opinion of Darien going up another notch.Her cheerful expression triggered something in Darien's aloof exterior and he found himself smiling back at her.Serena bit back her gasp of surprise at the transformation that came over his face: from stunning to breathtaking.

" Okay, here's a tough question.What do you think is going to happen with this band?Honestly", Darien asked.

" Truthfully, I don't know.I suppose anything is possible", she said." Anything is always possible", she repeated, almost to herself.Serena wondered if she was still talking about the band.

Okay, how awful was that?Please tell me if I should continue this or not.And I need help with a band name.So far I've come up with 'Rose Rhythms', 'The Singing Senshi', and 'Sailor Tune'.I'm kidding!!!I would never call them something so stupid, but that's why I need help.Please?


	2. Relationships

Okay, not a lot happens in this part either, but I'm trying to work on my characterization.Next chapter will involve the band more, and there will be more on Lita.Though I should mention that Serena and Darien will be written about the most because they're my favourite characters.I do not own Sailor Moon, in case anyone cares.Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed – you rock (get it?).And the band is still unnamed so everyone still has time to make suggestions!Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Truthfully, I don't know.I suppose anything is possible", she said." Anything is always possible", she repeated, almost to herself.Serena wondered if she was still talking about the band.

" Mom, I'm home", Serena yelled upon entering her house.Silence greeted her assertion." Darn, I guess she's not here.Wait, what day is it today?"

" Thursday", Darien said.

"She shouldn't be at work today, then.She's probably doing errands.I wonder if she took the car?"Serena asked out loud as she opened the door to the garage.The garage was empty." I probably should have thought of that before.Anyway, would you be, like, heartbroken if you had to borrow one of my guitars for today?"

" I think I'll survive", Darien said.

" Then sit, I'll be right back", Serena said.She put down the guitar she had carried home from Raye's and went to get another one from her room.The one she got from her room was in poor shape – it hadn't been new when she'd purchased it seven years ago.Her newer, better, guitar was the one downstairs and that was the one she used on a regular basis.She also had a third classical guitar that had been a gift from her father.That guitar held a place of honour at the foot of her bed and she only played it on special occasions.She rushed downstairs, only to find Darien looking over her guitar with a practiced eye.He caught sight of her watching him, and put the guitar down guiltily.

" Sorry", he said." It's a nice instrument though".

" Thanks.It took me forever to choose it.You can play that one, and I'll use this one", she said.He looked at the ancient guitar and raised his eyebrow.Serena flushed, " Believe me, I know it looks like garbage, but it still plays well."

" Are we going to go back to Raye's, or what?"

" We can stay here.The basement is pretty much sound proof, and I doubt we'll be very loud anyway.But before that, I am starving!I refuse to work on an empty stomach", Serena said.She began opening and closing drawers in the kitchen, looking for anything edible that wouldn't take too much effort to prepare.She was very conscious of Darien watching her every move, and it was making her nervous.If only she had more experience with men, then she might know how to make it easier on the both of them.

" Serena, come help me with these groceries", her mother said, coming in through the front door, balancing an armload of bags.Putting the bags down she caught sight of Darien." Oh, I'm sorry.Didn't know we had company.I'm Irene, Serena's mom".

" Mom, this is Darien.He's going to be our new guitarist.It's all right if we practice in the basement today, isn't it?"

" Nice to meet you Darien", Irene said. " Hope Serena made you feel welcome."

" Yes, thank you Mrs. Um…" Darien stammered, forgetting Serena's last name.

" Tsukino, but call me Irene, I insist.Mrs. Tsukino makes me feel old", Irene said brightly." And it's fine if you want to practice, although why you'd want to waste such a spectacular day…Well, it's not my choice to make is it?" 

Serena rolled her eyes with good humour, and went to help her mom with the food.Darien followed her outside and hefted the heavier bags back to the kitchen.Irene gave her daughter the thumbs up for her choice in men.Serena groaned, hoping that her mother would not decide to meddle.

" You kids hungry?" Irene asked, when the food was put away.Darien was amused by the term 'kids', but kept that to himself.

" Mom, when am I not?" Serena teased.In a moment, Darien and Serena were each handed a tray loaded with sandwiches and snack food, and two cans of cokes." We're taking these downstairs, thanks mom", Serena said.She practically dragged Darien to the basement, and thankfully closed the door.

" Your mom seems nice.A little hyper, but nice", Darien said, blinking in the gloom.Serena turned on the overhead lights and tramped down the stairs.

" Yeah, everyone loves my mom", Serena chuckled." You'd better eat everything she gave you though, or she'll be offended."

Eating didn't prove to be a problem for either Serena or Darien.In a flash, the food was gone and Serena grabbed the plates and shoved them atop a pile of similarly discarded plates, promising herself she would clean them up later.

" I'm not going to say anything about the fact that you're a slob", Darien said dryly.Serena fumed but then turned to him sweetly,

" Good.Then I won't have to say anything about you being a condescending, pain in the ass", Serena said.Darien smiled at her retort, and instead of answering he picked up a guitar and lightly brushed the strings.

" What do you say we just get started?"

" Fine", Serena said with a sigh.At least when he was trading insults with her she knew what to say.Never in her life had she been so tongue-tied around another human being.It was like he had cast a spell on her; one gaze from his stunning eyes and she was transfixed.Grimly, she shook her head, and focused on the topic at hand.What was the point in thinking of him that way when he obviously didn't see her as anything but mildly irritating?

Serena turned to a battered milk crate that she used as a filing cabinet for her copies of the bands songs.Bending over with her back to Darien, she didn't notice that his gaze had locked on to her figure.He hadn't meant to look, but the small gap between her pants and her shirt revealed skin that Darien just longed to touch.Of course, that wasn't a good idea.They were going to be working together in very close quarters for a good long time.It was better for the both of them that they not complicate matters.Still, that didn't mean he couldn't look from afar.Serena stood up suddenly with a crow of triumph, as she located the music sheets.She set about putting them in order, while Darien returned to his more natural aloof exterior.They started out with the music between them on an old music stand, and their chairs spaced as widely apart as possible.As the hours wore on, and as the empty cans of coke multiplied on the basement floor, their chairs inched closer, almost of their own volition.

" No, no, no", Serena muttered.She pointed exasperatedly at the page. " See?Right here, you keep putting in a pause.It has to flow, like this", Serena said.She ran through the notes with ease while Darien closed his eyes to listen closely to what she was saying.When she was finished, Darien again played the song.Serena sighed," That was better".

" Better?Now what am I doing wrong?" he said.The hours of practicing were making them both irritable.

" I don't know.Let me play it again", she said, and did so.

" Wait, you just changed it around again!You keep pointing to the music, and then you play it according to your own whim.How am I supposed to follow that?"

Serena glared but had to admit he had a point.The simple fact was that she rarely followed what was written down, and used her own intuition.Plus, she knew the songs so well, that she just knew when to speed up or slow down, to pause or to skip.She was finding it harder to teach then she had thought.

" You're right, I'm not being fair.Play it again", she said.

Darien started right at the beginning and got through the whole piece without Serena interrupting.Serena considered and realized he knew the notes; he just had to understand the unspoken beat.

" Okay, technically it's correct.You'll get a better feel for it when we all play together.But for now, play it once more, and I'll try to give you the rhythm".Darien sighed, but gripped the guitar resolutely.Unconsciously, he leaned forward until Serena and him were only centimetres apart.He started to play and it was just like before until he felt Serena's hand on his thigh.She was lightly tapping against his leg and at first Darien fumbled due to the surprising warmth of her hand, but he caught himself just in time and managed to keep playing.Whether it was the rhythm she kept for him, or the rush of heat that her nearness caused he didn't know, but he suddenly understood what she was getting at.The notes came straight from his pulsing heart to his fingers.This time when he finished the song, he looked up to see Serena with her eyes closed as if in rapture.Her hand still lay loosely across his thigh.Eventually, he had to say something.His voice came out in a throaty whisper.

" How was that?"

" Perfect", Serena said.Then her eyes sprang open and she snapped her hand back in embarrassment." What do you say we end today on that high note?"

" That is the worst pun I have ever heard", Darien said, laughing softly.The moment between them broken, Serena relaxed somewhat.She stood up and stretched her sore muscles, and tried not to stare when Darien did the same.Then Darien began picking up the mess they had made and Serena, feeling chastised, did the same.

" So, should we meet again tomorrow?" Darien asked.

" Sure, I don't work until Saturday.Might as well practice here.We'll have the house to ourselves", Serena said.They headed upstairs, where Irene was setting up the dinner table.Serena glanced at her watch and was amazed to see that it was past six.She knew they'd been down there awhile, but this was ridiculous.She'd almost missed dinner.

" Are you staying for dinner, Darien?There's plenty of food", Irene said.She had already put out plates for four people, he noticed.

" Um, I think I've imposed on you enough for today", Darien said unconvincingly.Honestly, he wanted to stay very much.He couldn't remember the last time he'd been part of a family mealtime.

" Darien, if you're going to join my daughter's band then there are some things you're going to have to learn.The first and most important is that you are to treat this house as a second home", Irene said, mock sternly.

" Stay, or I'll never hear the end of it", Serena said.Darien looked from Irene's brightly smiling to Serena's indulgent expression, and gave in.

" Thanks, I'd love to stay", Darien said.Just then Sam walked in.

" Who are you?" he said immediately to Darien.

" Don't be rude, Sam, this is Darien, Serena's friend", Irene said.

" Friend?" Sam said suspiciously.

" He's our new guitarist.Darien this is my annoying brother Sam", Serena said.

" Cool, you play the guitar?"

" So do I, you dweeb", Serena said.

" Yeah, but you're my sister.I'm not supposed to look up to you for anything", Sam explained.Darien gave out a startled laugh, which he tried to cover up.

" And once again, the world is against me", Serena said.

" Oh cheer up Meatball head.You know I'm only kidding", Sam said, and began piling his plate with food.

"' Meatball head?" Darien asked her.Before Serena could say anything Sam broke in, 

" What?You haven't heard Raye or one of the other's call her that?Darn, and I count on Raye to tease her when I'm not around", Sam said.

" Don't worry, she fulfills her duties admirably", Serena muttered.They had to be having spaghetti for supper, didn't they?Not that she really minded, Sam and her had always teased each other.Helping herself to salad, she then handed the serving bowl to Darien." Salad, Darien?"

" Thanks, Meatball head", Darien said.The nickname came so naturally that Serena almost missed it.In fact, she would have, if Sam hadn't burst out laughing.

" Perfect, utterly perfect.You can come back anytime, Darien", Sam said enthusiastically.The only sound from Serena was the thump that her head made against the table.

Later that evening, Serena borrowed the car to give Darien a ride home.They got lost a few times because Serena's mind kept wandering to the man sitting next to her and because Darien kept giving false directions in order to prolong the trip.Finally, they arrived.

" So, I'll be at your house at one tomorrow?"

" Uh huh.I can't give you a lift, my mom works on Fridays."

" That's okay.Thanks a lot for having me over, and thank your mom for dinner.I can't remember the last time I ate so well."

" Oh yeah, don't forget the leftovers she gave you" Serena said, handing over a heavy Tupperware container.Darien shook his head at the generosity of the Tsukino's.From Irene who fed him more food then he could eat in a month, to Sam who had given him the perfect nickname for Serena, and from Serena herself who had spent the whole afternoon teaching him.And when you considered the fact that they had met him today for the first time…

Darien let himself into his apartment on the eighth floor of the Wersten apartment complex.Or as Andrew and himself called them 'Worst-in' apartments.Andrew lived just across the hall from Darien and the two enjoyed making fun of their very cheap, but quite deplorable, apartments.Darien's apartment always seemed to have a peculiar smell to it, despite the fact that he kept it immaculately clean.It was also quite a sterile place, without a hint of warmth or comfort, but since nobody, including Darien, ever wanted to remain there long, it wasn't much of a problem.He wondered what Andrew was up to.

" I wonder what Darien is up to?" Andrew asked idly.

" Probably taking a few aspirin and calling it an early night, after having been with Serena the hyena all day", Mina said and giggled.Andrew chuckled and brought his date a little closer to his side.

" Could be Serena is the one going to bed early after a day spent with Darien the great UN-communicator.Honestly, if he didn't play the guitar so well I'd think he was a robot", Andrew said.

" Well, then Serena should be the perfect person to shake him up.I've never met a person, or a family for that matter, who are easier to be around", Mina said." Now, enough about them, let's talk about us.Like where are we going now, after that sumptuous dinner at McDonalds?"

" Are you mocking McDonalds?" Andrew said with mock horror.

" Heaven forbid!"Mina said with equal humour.

" How about we take a walk along the beach?"

" But it's past ten", Mina said, although she couldn't care less.Despite the mundane places they'd been to, this was turning out to be one of the best dates she'd ever been on.If it wasn't what they were doing then it must be the company that was making her feel thrilled right down to her toes.

" Exactly, we'll have the place to ourselves", Andrew said with a wink.

" Don't go getting any ideas, I like you but not that much.Yet", Mina said with a wink of her own, before kicking off her sandals to walk barefoot in the sand.Carrying her sandals she approached the splashing waves and waded in up to her knees.She was wearing a white tennis-style skirt and an orange t-shirt, with a jean jacket over top.As she splashed in the waves she did a little twirl only to catch sight of Andrew watching her avidly.She stopped, embarrassed slightly at her exuberance, but then decided she was comfortable enough to act any way she wanted to around Andrew.She beamed him another smile and went back to wading, her long legs churning the dark water into spumes of white froth.

" Ideas?Now why would I be getting ideas?Just because she looks like Venus rising out of the sea, is no reason for me to get ideas.So that's a big NO to any ideas, got that Andrew?" Andrew muttered to himself.Mina laughed as the waves rose higher then she expected and soaked the hem of her skirt.Andrew chuckled; he liked the fact that she wasn't the kind-of girl who was more concerned about keeping her clothes perfect, then with having fun.He kicked off his own shoes and socks, and rolled the edge of his jeans, though he knew he was going to get them wet anyway, and went to join her.

" Brr, this water is freezing", Andrew said, the moment his feet touched the waves.

" Men, they're all a bunch of babies", Mina teased.

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah", said Mina, splashing him a little.

" That sounds like a challenge", Andrew said, eyes narrowing. He splashed her back.Before they knew it, the gentle splashing became an all-out water war.By the time they called a truce, they were both soaked to the bone, and shivering from the cold.Not that either of them noticed: they were too busy laughing.

" We'd better go.I'll never hear the end of it from Raye, if I get a cold and can't sing tomorrow", Mina said.

" Sure, besides what kind-of date would I be if I let you get sick?"

" So far, you're the perfect date", Mina said, and then blushed.She walked a little faster to put distance between herself from him._I'm such a dork, why did I have to say that out loud?_Mina thought. She didn't see Andrew's look of euphoria at her off-hand comment.

They got back to Andrew's car and Mina hesitated about getting in since she was still dripping wet, and now coated in sand.

" Aren't you getting in?It's freezing." Andrew said, looking at her.He saw her dubious look and then laughed." I couldn't care less about my car, unless you're in it", he said, and then kicked himself for his stupid line.Mina got in and waited for Andrew to do the same.

" You really are the perfect date", she said, and this time she didn't blush.Andrew pondered his options for a moment before taking a chance.He leaned over and kissed her very gently on the mouth.Mina smiled when he pulled away._And that was the perfect kiss, _Mina thought to herself.Andrew dropped Mina off at her apartment, and promised to call her tomorrow sometime.Mina just about skipped into her apartment.

" Wow", Lita said." Someone looks like they're on cloud nine".

" Not me.I'd have to look down to see that cloud", Mina said dreamily." My God it was the perfect date!I can't believe how great he is, and to think we only met this morning. Lita, it's love at first sight.I swear it this time".

Lita sighed and shook her head.She was happy for Mina, even if she wasn't entirely convinced of this 'love at first sight' comment.Mina had the unfortunate habit of saying that about most of the guys she dated, only to end up terribly hurt when it didn't work out.Of course, Lita admitted, it was better then her own approach towards men.Typically, the first date for her was awkward and embarrassing, and the whole time she would be thinking that this relationship wouldn't last.If you go in thinking it's going to fail, then usually it becomes a self-fulfilled prophecy.And who knows?Maybe Mina really was meant for Andrew.

" Well, then you won't mind answering a few questions", Lita said grinning.She made them both a steaming cup of hot chocolate and set one enticingly in front of Mina.Before Mina could reach for it, Lita stopped her." Not until you explain, why you're wet and smelling of fish".

Mina laughed and proceeded to tell the story of her evening in detail to her best friend and roommate, Lita.

***

" Andrew?Andrew, if you're there come to the door", Darien said loudly, knocking on the apartment door.He kept up a steady stream of knocking, knowing that if he didn't Andrew would ignore the summons, especially if he was still in bed.

" I'm up, I'm up", Andrew said moodily, unlocking the door without opening it.He knew who it was anyway.Darien pushed open the door and gingerly stepped over the mounds of debris that littered Andrew's front hall.Andrew was leaning up against the wall in his boxers and T-shirt, and he looked like he could fall asleep again right there.

" What's with you?It's eleven in the morning – even you're usually up by now", Darien asked.Andrew's eyes sprang open and all signs of fatigue fled from his body.

" I had a date with the most beautiful woman in the world", Andrew said.

" You said that last week", Darien chided.

" This time it's for real.The date lasted for hours", Andrew said, eyes still glazed over with remembrance.

" Oh, so you didn't take her to McDonalds this time?Because I'm sure that's the reason why most of your dates last less then thirty minutes", Darien said, rummaging through Andrew's fridge for some coffee.

Andrew snapped out of his dreamlike trance." Hey!I resent that.If they can't see beyond the glow of a fast-food restaurant then I'm better off without them.And besides, Mina didn't say anything, she's so down to earth that way, especially for a model.Did you know she works as a model part-time?I can't believe I'm dating a model.Did I tell you how gorgeous she is?"

" I've met her, remember?" Darien said dryly.It amazed him how fast Andrew could fall for someone else.They were complete opposites in that respect.Darien doubted if he had ever admitted to being in love with anyone." Now, much as I love hearing about your perfect life, I came over to ask for a ride.You're working today right?It's sort-of on the way".

" The ever practical Darien.Haven't you ever been so gone on someone that you can't concentrate?"

" No, and it sounds horrible.Now about that ride…"

" Yeah sure.Give me half and hour to shower and change?"Darien nodded, as he filled the coffee filter with coffee grounds and plugged in the machine.When Andrew emerged from his bedroom, dressed and ready to go a while later, he discovered Darien standing in front of the mirror with nervous fingers rearranging his hair.This was surprising only in that Darien never fixed his hair.It made Andrew wonder just where he was dropping Darien off.

" You ready?"

Darien stopped what he was doing and looked almost sheepish to be caught in the act of trying to look better.

" Let's go", Darien said, with a last look at his appearance.A navy blue button up T-shirt over a white T-shirt, and freshly laundered khakis.Too preppy?He couldn't tell.And he certainly couldn't ask Andrew; he would never hear the end of it.

" Get real, like she'll care anyways", Darien mumbled, getting into Andrew's car.

" Did you say something?" Andrew asked.

" Yeah, why does your car smell like a fishing boat?"

" Hey, if you wanted details about my date you should have asked before."

Darien growled but refused to goad Andrew into telling him anything.Besides he knew Andrew was dying to tell him anyways, and this was all just a ploy to make it seem like Darien _wanted _to hear the story.The drive was quiet, with Darien avoiding what would be along a long pointless story on the perfection of the date, and Andrew puzzling over Darien's attitude.If he didn't know any better, he'd think Darien was nervous, but then Darien was never nervous, was he?

Darien was nervous.Standing on Serena's porch, waiting for her to come to the door while Andrew drove off on the way to work, Darien tried to come-up with a reasonable excuse for being anxious about another practice at Serena's.

" She's just a girl", Darien said.

" Who is?" Serena said, opening the door at that moment.

" Oh, nothing.Just talking out loud.Don't why I said what I did, but I did, I said it, and I can't unsay it because I said it, and it doesn't mean anything, because it was nothing, and I don't why I said it", Darien rambled, before clamping a hand over his mouth.This was so totally unlike him, it was time to put on the ultra cool exterior.

" Oh-kay", Serena said slowly." Are you coming in?"She opened the door a little wider and ushered him inside." Nice guitar.May I see it?"

" Oh yeah, sure", Darien said.He handed it to her and watched as she turned it over in her hands, testing its weight, before experimenting with a few chords.

" It has a great sound", she said, handing it back to him." Well, shall we get to it?I was thinking we could play outside for a bit, because it's so nice.We could work on the quieter songs and skip the amplifier".

" Sounds good", Darien said.All of his nervousness was gone the minute they began to discuss music.They headed out towards the back yard, where Serena had set up two chairs and the music stand again.She sat down and crossed her legs, pulling out a classical guitar from a red lined guitar case.Serena pointed to the music laid out on the stand.

" This one here is one of Mina's favourites.She does the vocals and it's a lot slower and mellower then other songs."

Darien looked at the music, and at the scrawled lyrics over top the notes.

" Yeah, it does have a different flavour to it then the other songs", Darien said." Rhythm of the Rose?Is that the title?"

" Yeah, how secure are you with your manhood?" Serena teased, seeing the dubious expression on his face.

" A little less so knowing I'm about to be playing 'Rhythm of the Rose', while sitting in a garden with the sunshine overhead, but I think I can handle it.I'll swear, drink, and scratch myself tonight to balance things out."

" You just do what you have to do", Serena said with a laugh.Then the practicing began and most idle conversation stopped.They were focused on the task, with only minor slips in composure.Darien felt his heart speed up when Serena leaned forward and one of her gold tails of hair fell across his arm, but he managed to survive the sensation.Serena forgot what she was saying when Darien flicked his ebony hair out of his eyes, but fortunately Darien didn't notice her pause.

Much too soon for both of them, the day was over and Serena was saying goodbye to Darien.She watched as he got into Andrew's car and then shut the door and leaned her back against it.He was too good to be true.Those eyes, that hair, the physique… but most importantly, how he played.Too bad he hadn't so much as looked at her unless it was to ask her something about the music.No doubt, he was accustomed to more glamorous and interesting women.At least, they could be friends.She should be happy with that, right?

" I should be happy with that right?" Serena said moments later in a phone conversation with Raye.

" What are you babbling about Meatball head?What should you be happy about?" Raye said, trying to be understanding but losing her patience as Serena kept asking questions without giving any context.

" Oh forget it.I don't really feel like talking about it after all.Just tell me something interesting to get my mind off things."

" Something interesting, how about this?In exactly two weeks, we have a gig and I want Darien to be ready.Think that's possible?"

" Absolutely.I figure we can play together as a group starting Tuesday."

" Great.I'll organize something for Tuesday then and we can play together and maybe even come up with a band name."

" Cool.Thanks for listening Raye.Bye!"

" See ya", Raye said, and hung up.She shook her head at the strangeness of her friends.Only if she were psychic would she be able to understand them.Raye was alone this Friday evening since Chad was at work.Living at the temple though meant she always had something to do.Right now she was sweeping the steps and thinking.Thinking about the band and wondering if it would really ever make it, thinking about the girls and now Darien and wondering if they would all be together in the end if they were successful.When the steps were finished she went back into the temple and began cleaning the unoccupied temple rooms.Her thoughts turned to Chad and how good things were going for them.It had not been love at first sight for them, at least not on her part.She'd come into his store after a really bad day and had practically taken Chad's head off when he dared to ask her to repeat herself.Fortunately, Chad had been undeterred and had pursued her until she'd given in.That had been just over a year ago, and Raye couldn't believe sometimes that she had been on the verge of rejecting the relationship at so early a point.It was like Chad saw right through her to the person she was inside.It was frighteningly wonderful to be so vulnerable and yet so safe with one person.She sighed as the moon rose over the temple grounds, bathing everything in its soft glow.

" Raye, you out here?" came Chad's unmistakable voice.

" What are you doing here?" she asked, masking her surprise with irritation.

" Business was really slow, so I closed up shop.Sorry if I startled you", Chad said.

" You didn't startle me", Raye said defensively.

" Okay", Chad said amiably." You want to go get something to eat?"

" In a minute.I have to make a few calls first.Then we can go", Raye said.Raye didn't think to ask if it was okay with Chad if they waited, and it didn't occur to Chad to force the issue.He liked her passion for even the small details and wouldn't want Raye to change for anything in the world.

" Chad!Quit daydreaming and come inside so I can shut the door!" Raye said sharply.Chad sighed; okay, maybe there were some times when he wished Raye was a little more mellow.

Across town in a nice, expensive looking house, Amy sat on a couch reading a book.Her thin wire frame glasses appeared to be much too large for her small face but Greg was always saying how much he liked them so she hadn't bothered updating the style.The phone rang and Amy reached out for it without looking away from her novel.As a consequence, she knocked the phone onto the floor and had to go scrambling.

" Hello?Anderson Residence."

" Amy, hey, it's Raye.I'm trying to get us all together on Tuesday – can you make it?"

" Absolutely.Anytime?"

" Well, Darien has to work in the evening and Serena has to work in the day, so they're trying to work out who will rearrange their schedule.I can't say what time for sure until we know."

" Well, I'm not doing anything all day Tuesday, so it doesn't make much difference to me", Amy said.

" I'm so glad to hear you say that.It's getting complicated enough as it is", Raye said with a sigh.The part-time jobs most of them had were meant to provide them with money to support themselves and still have time for the band.Ironically, it was these 'time saving' shift jobs that were causing them to miss valuable practice time.

" Don't worry Raye, it will all work out.It always does.Besides, you know that when it gets right down to it, we'd all do anything to get the chance to play together."

" Right as always Amy.I'll see you Tuesday for sure, but I'll probably talk to you before then.Okay?"

" Sure Raye.Thanks for calling, Bye", Amy said, and hung up.She was considering returning to her book when her boyfriend Greg walked in the room.He was staying the weekend since Amy's mom was out of town.He stopped when he saw Amy lying comfortably on the couch.

" I thought you'd have gone to sleep by now", he said softly.

" Disappointed?" she said quietly.

" Amy, you know I'm not", Greg said with a weary sigh.

" Then why have you been avoiding me?"

" I haven't.I've just been really busy", Greg said almost angrily.This was not how he envisioned his weekend with Amy, but he could hardly blame her for feeling neglected.He crossed the room and crouched down so that he was at eye level with her.His expression softened as he gently removed her glasses." I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

Amy let go of her anger as well when she heard the sincerity in his voice." I'm sorry too, I know how hard you work.I guess I just miss you is all", Amy said, sitting up.

" That I can understand", Greg said.He then grinned, " You know something?You're the only person I know who can make reading glasses look sexy".

" How sexy?" Amy asked, leaning closer.Greg kissed her hungrily.

" Very, very, sexy", Greg said, enfolding her in his arms.

" You're going to have to prove it", Amy said, retuning his passionate kiss.

" I fully intend to", Greg said, before picking her up and carrying her up to her bedroom.At least for tonight, there would be no question of them growing distant.

-----------------------------

Anything you want to see happen? Couldn't care less? I need to know!


	3. Lunatics

I'm back!Just a warning, I'm sporting a PermaGrin because today was my last day of finals, and I'm free!!!Sweet, glorious freedom!So maybe I failed my exam today, who cares!I don't have to see that class again!Okay, enough.Here is part three; sorry it took me so long.Expect the next few chapters to come out quickly.Do you know why?Because I'm free!Fa la la! Sorry, thought I'd gotten that out of my system.I don't own Sailor Moon.Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and thanks to the wonderful band name suggestion.I hope you like the one I chose! Your faith will be rewarded – I feel very inspired.Enjoy!

Tuesday rolled around and the band was gathered again at Raye's.It was evening time, and the sky was just fading to a pale pink on the horizon.It was calm, peaceful, serene…

" Meatball head!Can't you ever be on time?"Raye yelled out, shattering the evening's mystique.Serena stepped into the old temple room slash newly made over practice room, and shut the heavy soundproof door.

" Sorry Raye, but hey, if I was early, I wouldn't be me, and I just have to be me!" Serena said cheerfully.Raye tried to smother her amusement at the blonde's enthusiasm.

" I'll forgive you, provided Darien's as ready as you say he is", Raye said.

" Yeah, baby, let me hear those strings", said Mina said, in a really goofy voice.Lita hit her upside the head.

" Sorry, I forgot myself and let her have coffee this morning.You'd think I'd learn my lesson after the last time…" Lita teased.

" You guys are really weird – I thought Meatball head was bad, but apparently you're all certifiable", Darien said, his face betraying only the smallest of smiles.

Raye burst out laughing." You just called her Meatball head!That is too much!If we ever make it big I am going to leak to the press that oh so adorable nickname."

" I hate my life!" Serena whined piteously." Can we play already?"

Raye's face took on a more serious look, as she began checking the equipment.Lita settled herself at the drums and warmed up a little.Mina was playing a lilting tune on her flute.

" Listen up people, we are going on a full run-through tonight of all eleven main songs.Hope you're ready for it", Raye said wickedly.Serena groaned and rolled her eyes, but was secretly glad.She was only ever truly alive when she was playing.

They played song, after song, after song.Amy was taking recordings as well as playing the keyboard, in the hopes of making a new and improved demo-tape.With Darien's input as a guitarist they were sounding better then ever, but they still had a long way to go.And she was beginning to think they needed new songs.Some tunes that would really get people out of their seats; make them sit up and take notice.They definitely needed a new name.Over the next two weeks the band met every evening, and often played long into the night.On the night before their first gig as a group, they met up again for an all day practice.

" I guess that about does it – we're as ready as we'll ever be", Raye said, rubbing her temples in a vain attempt to forestall the headache that was forming.

" Just say it, Raye, we sound fantastic!" Mina said, jumping up and down.

" Caffeine?" Darien asked Lita quietly.

" Nope.This time it's all her", Lita said, laughing.

" We sound pretty good", Raye admitted grudgingly.Coming from Raye, that was a glowing compliment.

" We still need a name, and where exactly are we going tomorrow?"Amy asked.

" Let's get out of this room first, it's so hot in here", Mina said, and flung the door open wide.They trooped out into the balmy evening, only to discover that a fine, mist of rain was falling.Darien lifted his face up to the water.

" Ahh, that feels so good", he said, fanning his t-shirt slightly.The other's nodded in agreement – it could get awfully stuffy practicing in that small room.Due to the soundproofing, they couldn't even open a window.Temple grounds were not the sort-of place where loud, often off-key, music would be tolerated.

" So, time to give girl", Lita said directly to Raye." What is it about this gig that you're not telling us?"The other band members circled around Raye, who was nervously studying the ground.

" I just know you're going to make a big deal about this, and really it's not that bad", Raye said trailing off.

" Raye", Serena said threateningly.

" Okay, we're going to the Green Eyed Cat", Raye said.

" Raye!That place has the worst reputation in town!The last time we were there, people threw stuff at us.And I don't mean money and flowers", Lita said huffily.

" Are things really so desperate?" Amy asked.

" The pay is really good you guys, and they promised me that we would get the first spot.The crowd won't be too rowdy that early on, and we'll be long gone if any trouble starts", Raye said convincingly." Please?"

" Well, I'm with you", Mina chirped." You know me, anything for a spotlight."

" And the rest of you?"

" Doesn't bother me any", Darien said with a shrug.The other's eventually nodded.In the end it all came down to a gig is a gig, and money is money.

" That just leaves the problem of a name?Anybody come up with any suggestions?"

" I was thinking of 'Clique of Notes' (AN: thanks to Hyper Princess for this suggestion!)You know it's like the sound, and yet we're like a clique since we all hang out together", Amy said.

" That's actually not bad.And not too girly, which I appreciate", Darien said.

" You're so hard done by, aren't you?" Serena said sarcastically.

" Quiet, Meatball head", Darien said, tweaking one of the buns on her head.

" Lay off the hair, nancy-boy", Serena said angrily.

" Nancy-boy?Oh dear, I'm afraid I can't let that one slide", Darien said.Serena took a step back.

" Did I say that?I meant nice boy, yes that's what I meant", Serena sputtered nervously.She dodged behind Lita, but Lita was not about to get caught in the middle of yet another Darien and Serena spat.Over the past two weeks, the relationship between the two guitarists had solidified into something that was part mutual admiration, and part mutual annoyance.They got along fairly well but every now and then they seemed to reach a point where energy had to be released.

Serena gave a cry of alarm when Darien grabbed her around the waist and swung her over his shoulder.

" Any other pearls of wisdom you wish to impart, your highness?" Darien said cynically.

" Yeah, I think we should call the group Five Femme Fatales and their Slave Boy", Serena said, no longer afraid for her life, and actually quite enjoying her position.She laughed when Darien growled.

" Anyways", said Mina slowly, turning away from the crazy guitarists." Back to the name.I think 'Clique of Notes' will go over people's heads.Or at least, it went over mine until Amy explained.I just don't think the vast majority of our audience will get it."

" I hadn't thought of that", said Amy." Does anyone else have any ideas?"

Behind the four girls, who were actually thinking about the band, ran a scared man and a mud-splattered blonde.

" You can run but you can't hide", she cried out.

" I didn't mean to, the grass was slippery", Darien yelled out desperately in response.

" Slippery… wet… muddy…I don't think there's a name in that", Lita muttered.

" What about something simple like… Rain, or Nature, or…"

" For heaven's sake, Raye we're a band not the Discovery Channel", Mina retorted.Serena skidded to a sloppy stop in front of the others.She tried to turn and face them but slipped on the rain-slicked earth and fell on her butt into a puddle.The four friends burst out laughing.

" Aw, come on, it's fun!The mud's all soft and squishy", Serena said, looking up at them with an impish expression.

" Won't you ever grow-up?" Raye asked amused.

" Not if I can help it.And Darien's just as bad as I am", Serena said, pointing out the dark haired man who was returning to the group, completely plastered with mud.

" Hey!The reason I'm covered in mud is because you put it there."

" Who me?" asked Serena innocently.Darien took a step towards her and fell victim to the slippery ground.Only this time he instinctively reached out to steady himself and ended up pulling Lita down into the mud with him.

" How did I get into this?" Lita said.

" Oh, get over it", Serena said, splashing some water at her.Lita grinned and splashed her back.

" We need a name you guys, quit goofing around!" Raye said.

" What we need is for you to relax a bit", Lita said, knocking Raye off balance.Raye sat there fuming as the rain, which was starting to fall harder, washed over her.Gradually, she gave-in to the situation and stopped trying to act offended.

" You really are a Meatball head, and it appears to be contagious", Raye said.Amy and Mina looked at each other, looked at their damp but still clean clothes, and shrugged.

" I will if you will", Amy finally said.For an answer Mina picked up a handful of mud and put two streaks on her face, almost like she was preparing for war.Then she dumped the rest of the mud on Amy's head and started laughing like mad.After that it was every man (or woman) for themselves.Mud slinging took on a whole new meaning, and through it all, possible band names were still being called out.

" Mud wrestlers?"

" I'll mud wrestle you, if you think we're going to call ourselves that."

" How about the 'Impulsives'?"

" Ugh!Rhymes with repulsive", Serena yelled.

" How about the 'Meatball heads'?"

" That's it!I'm shaving my head and moving to a place where pasta is forbidden."

" How about 'Goldilocks'?The rest of you could dye your hair blonde."

" No chance Mina."

The group was so busy with their ridiculous roll in the mud, that they didn't hear the approach of two visitors.In fact they had no idea they had any spectators, until one of them spoke.

" How about you call yourselves 'Lunatics'?I mean that's what you so obviously are", Chad said loudly.Everyone paused and looked at the intruders.The moon suddenly peeked out from amongst the clouds and lit up the grounds briefly.The mud covered people looked at each other and then burst out laughing.Helping each other to stand they faced Chad and Andrew who by chance had arrived together.

" Maybe we should take that as an omen", Serena said, indicating the moon.

" Huh?"

" Lunatics.Luna is Latin for moon", she said.

" And Lunatics comes from the idea that people do insane things because of the moon's influence", Darien said.

" Thank you, Mr. Encyclopaedia", Serena said.

" Enough!I refuse to go through this again", Raye said." Actually, I kind-of like the idea.What do the rest of you think?"

" I think it's the best description of a group that would accept Darien as a member", Andrew teased.

" So we're agreed?"

" Yep, henceforth we're all 'Lunatics'."

" And tomorrow the Lunatics will be playing their first gig, so get to bed everyone", Raye said.The group began to disperse.

" You heard the lady, time to get you to bed, Mina", Andrew said easily, taking her hand." And I've got the perfect one", Andrew winked.

" After three dates?I think you over-estimate your power." Mina teased, knowing he wasn't serious.

" Okay, then how about a date?"

" Sure, but you have to take me home first so I can change."

Mina and Andrew hurried off towards his car.Darien watched passively as Andrew left, before remembering why Andrew had come in the first place.

" Damn it, he was my ride home."

" I'll give you a lift", Lita offered.The two headed towards Lita's green rust-bucket.

" Nice car", Darien said sarcastically.

" Are you insulting my baby?" Lita said giving an appreciative tap to the hood before getting into the drivers seat.She put the key in the ignition, but the motor refused to turn over.She tried again, coaxing the car with soothing words.When it still didn't start, she began getting exasperated." Work you piece of crap, or I'll melt you down for scrap", she screamed, and pounded the steering wheel.

" Interesting technique", Darien said calmly.The car leapt into gear and Lita pulled the car into traffic.

" I don't know why it works, but it does", she said with a laugh.Darien gave her the directions and discovered that Lita lived not to far from his own apartment and knew the way.

" I want to thank you, for the ride.I mean, I really appreciate it."

Lita shrugged dismissively." You're like one of the family now, and you have the mud to prove it.We all help each other out; we're really close you know?I thought it was going to be weird having you join us, but you're like the… I don't know, the cynical, down to earth person we were missing."

" Thanks.I think", Darien said." Just don't call me one of the girls, or I'll have to do something drastic".Actually, the comment about family had kind-of thrown him.He could see her point though.The five women were very close to one another, and very loyal.He had simply never considered himself as becoming part of that group, although Serena had done a lot to bridge the gap between him and the others.Not intentionally of course, but something about her infectious, exuberance made it impossible for him to remain aloof.And of course, he had Serena to thank for his 'mud' initiation.Just thinking about her and the way she'd looked at him when he had 'accidentally' dropped her in the puddle was enough to make him smile: the pouting lips, the glaring eyes, and the way her hair had flowed around her.She was too cute.

Lita glanced over at her companion and sighed.He was probably thinking about Serena.She had noticed how he always looked up whenever Serena entered the room.Of course, he immediately looked away, and tried to act like he didn't care.The only one who didn't see through that act was Serena herself.That was another thing that both Serena and Lita shared; they were both terribly afraid of being hurt again and consequently they both tended to avoid relationships.

Although, to be honest, it had been some time since the last man had asked her out.Was she not feminine enough?Did she send out the wrong signals? Neither Darien of Andrew had considered her dating material when they had first met her, not that she begrudged her friends their happiness, but it worried her.She had always been tall, finally halting at the height of five feet eleven and a half, and tough.Plus there was the fact that she played the drums and generally wore pants; it wasn't particularly easy to play the drums in a skirt, after all.Was it any wonder that guys noticed her friends first?

" So, when did you learn to play the drums?" Darien asked to break the silence.Lita stopped her musing and considered the question.Well, nothing like the direct approach.

" When I was twelve, my parents were killed in a place crash.I came here to live with an aunt, and one of the therapies involved anger management through musical learning.Nothing really appealed to me – it all sounded to soft for the rage I was feeling but then they sat me in front of some drums and that was it," Lita said.

" Sounds like my story", Darien said, surprising the both of them.Since Lita had shared, he felt it was only right that he do the same." My parents were killed in a car crash when I was six.I was in the car but survived.I have retrograde amnesia – I don't remember anything much before the accident.Anyway, I was shipped around from foster home to foster home.At one home, I got a guitar for Christmas, and then it seemed like it didn't matter so much that I was never in the same place, because the guitar always came with me."

" Huh, so we're just a couple of orphans?"

" I guess", Darien said.

" Good to know", Lita said, and then they were both silent as they considered the conversation.Lita then pulled up alongside Darien's apartment complex." We're here.If you ever need a ride, just ask.I can always use someone strong to push".

" I believe you", Darien said, stepping gingerly out of the car." Thanks, see you tomorrow."

" Yeah, bye", Lita said, and drove away, lost in thought.

The band members arrived in various states of anxiousness at Raye's temple the following evening.Chad and Lita were loading the instruments into a white van with a 'Take Note' logo one the side, when Serena and Amy arrived.

" Stealing from the company again, eh Chad?" Serena teased.

" You know it.Anyone want a free stapler?" Chad asked.

" I do.So I could shut your mouth for five seconds", Raye said, her voice sounding a little stressed.She jumped out of the back of the van and stalked back to the temple.Chad just gave a little shrug to Amy and Serena, as if to say he had no idea where this mood swing had come from.

" I've got your keyboard in, Amy, and my drums.Can someone give me a hand with one of the amplifiers?" Lita asked.

" I'll help.Where do I put this?" Darien asked, arriving with guitar in hand.

" Anywhere it will fit", Lita said.

" Oh good, Darien you're here.I had a horrible dream last night where you got into trouble", Raye said.Mina arrived shortly afterwards, and they left the temple for the Green Eyed Cat.Chad, Raye, and Mina were in the van; Darien, Serena, Amy, and Lita went in Lita's car.Serena was sitting in the backseat, curled up against the side of the car.

" Hey Meatball head, what's up with you?" Darien asked.

" Oh, don't take it personally.Serena's doing her little pre-show act", Amy said, turning around in the passenger seat to look backwards.At Darien's perplexed expression, Amy explained, " She gets stage fright."

" Really?"

" No, I don't get stage fright.I just… get nervous when I have to be around strangers", Serena shot back.

" Sounds a lot like stage fright", Darien said dryly.If Serena hadn't been so busy biting her lip, she might have smacked him.They arrived at the bar, which was already filling up with people, and approached the busy entrance.The van would have arrived already at the backdoor.

" Excuse me miss, but I'm afraid I can't let you in", said a rough voice.Serena was instantly on the alert.She was almost always asked for ID when she went to a bar.But to her surprise, this time the bouncer's attention was directed at Lita.The bouncer was very tall, and had a decent build without appearing completely muscle-bound.He wore a dark coloured sweatshirt with the hood drawn over his hair, and silver reflective sunglasses." The rest of you can go in", he said, and waved them through.Serena felt Darien tense beside her, wondering if he should get involved.

" Wait a minute, I know that voice", Lita said.She stepped forward and pulled off the sunglasses and the hood." Ken, you bastard, you freaked the hell out of me!" Lita said excitedly, when she had uncovered one of her oldest friends.

" Like I could ever upset you", Ken said, and then pulled Lita into a rough hug.Setting her back on her feet, he then gave her a mock punch to the shoulder." So what's the story?Too good to call me anymore?"

" I've always been too good to call you Ken", Lita said with a wink." Seriously, I've just been real busy lately.We're playing tonight, but I didn't know you worked here."

" Yeah, you know me, never at a job longer then two weeks.They needed a bouncer and for some reason they thought I looked intimidating enough", Ken said, drawing himself up to his full six-feet five inches and crossing his arms.

Amy and Lita giggled.Darien gave a sigh of relief that Ken was on their side.

" Hey, I recognize that laugh.Amy, you still hanging around with these bums?"

" I'm conducting a study.You know, like Jane Goodall and the apes?" Amy said, shaking Ken's hand while he laughed.Lita had introduced Ken to the group a few years back.

" Hmm, if Amy's here then that means so is Serena", Ken said, pretending to search for her.Serena stepped out from behind Darien and gave a Ken a hug." Hey, good to see you.Oh wait, is she doing the whole 'new situation' freak out?"

" Man, you really do know us well", Lita said." Oh and this is Darien, our new guitarist. Darien this Ken – my loser of a childhood friend."

" Nice to meet you Darien", Ken said, shaking Darien's hand.Darien tried not to wince.Ken turned back to Lita's smiling face and gave her one more hug."It really is great to see you, now get in there and set up before I get fired yet again."

" Later Ken!" Lita said, before they trooped into the bar and headed for the stage where Raye and the others were waiting.The room was already packed with people and the noise level was quite high.The band had time for only a few sound checks before they had to perform.

" Hey, everyone this is our song called 'Not Likely' – hope you like it", Raye said into the mike, trying to get the audience's attention.

" I like you a lot more, babe", yelled out a voice.On the sidelines, Chad's eyes narrowed.

" One, two, one, two, three", Lita banged out, and then they were playing.Serena's initial nervousness always faded with the first stroke of her guitar strings, and she was able to look up and out at the sea of faces.There were a few people dancing, but mostly people were milling around with drinks in their hands and tapping their feet in time to the beat.Smoke drifted up towards the blackened ceiling, and grimy stage lights winked and dimmed through the dark atmosphere.The crowd was becoming boisterous, as the music began feeding them energy.Halfway into their second song, a man grabbed Mina's leg when she got a little too close to the edge of the stage.Mina dealt him a swift kick, before pulling back.She raised an eyebrow at her band-mates as if in warning.They finished off the song, then Raye turned around and whispered,

" One more, and then we split.I don't like how this crowd is reacting".

" Agreed", Mina said.

" Hey Blondie, take it off!" yelled the man who had previously grabbed Mina's jean-clad leg.

" Hey jerk, take a hike", she hissed back.

" Yeah, quit bugging the girl", said a woman standing next to the man." I mean, if anyone's taking anything off it's that guy".

" Okay", Raye said briskly into the microphone." Here's our last song, 'Madness'.Enjoy!"

Chad cranked up the volume on the equipment to drown out the various comments spewing forth from of the crowd.The guitar riff that started of their key song succeeded in capturing the audience's attention for a moment.The crowd was surging against the impromptu stage causing the already flimsy material to shake.By mutual agreement they shortened the song by a verse and finished as quickly as they could.

" Thanks for listening, bye!" Raye said hastily, collapsing the mike even as she spoke.

" Hey!They're leaving!"

" Oh come on, play something else.Or play that first one again, that was good."

" What the hell is this?Three songs?"

These and various other remarks were called out as they began packing up their instruments.The manager of the bar made his way through the crowd and stood up on the stage.

" Calm down, people, we have two other bands booked for tonight.Just give us a moment, and we'll be right back with more music", the man, Vic, said to the audience.He then turned to them and said in a lower voice, " Sorry about this.They're not usually so volatile.Good playing, by the way, you can play again here anytime."

" Thanks but…" Raye was caught off guard when a hand clamped around her arm.

" Hey girlie, you sing real nice, you want to give me a private show?" The man said, slurring his words.The owner coaxed the inebriated man off the stage but there were more who wanted to take his place.

" Fuck this.Raye, leave the instruments, we'll come back tomorrow.Let's get out of here before things get nasty", Chad said, for once putting his foot down.Raye nodded.They turned to get off the stage but found the way blocked by people.Fear was beginning to grow in the group, when they heard a familiar voice.

" Okay, people, move out of the way.Move it, or lose it.Damn it, move the hell out of my way or I'll start breaking heads", said Ken.He was pushing through the crowds with relative ease due to his size.Those people stupid enough to get in his path, were pushed brusquely to the floor.Ken stepped up to the stage and help back the horde like a police barricade of one.Amy, Mina, and Lita hustled off the stage and Ken began manoeuvring them towards the exit.Chad followed in his wake, with Raye held protectively against him.Darien was right behind them when he realized they were one short.

" Ken, where's Serena?" Amy asked, the minute they were outdoors in the alley.

" Shit", Ken muttered as he turned around and went back in for the rest of the group.

Darien turned and looked for the petite blonde and found her being rough handled by two young men, clearly drunk since they could barely stand straight.Darien jumped to the stage and grabbed one man by his collar, pushing him roughly off the stage.The other man released Serena with one look at Darien's harsh glare.Darien took her by the hand and went back the way he had come.He spotted Ken pushing towards him, and stepped into the crowd, keeping Serena away from the brunt of the people.He was almost back to Ken when an empty beer bottle came out of nowhere and smashed into the back of Darien's head.He stumbled and his vision began to swim.

" Oh my God!" Serena screeched, instinctively holding Darien up when his gait faltered.

" Easy, I got you", Ken said, grabbing the disoriented Darien's other side.Finally, they worked free of their oppressors and stepped into the alley.Chad already had the van going and they all piled inside.There was enough room for all eight passengers since the instruments were no longer taking up the space.

" He's bleeding, someone get me a bandage or something" Amy said, taking charge.

" It's not bad", Darien mumbled, though he winced when pressure was applied to the lump on the back of his skull.

" We should take him to the hospital", Ken said.

" Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" Lita asked, surprised to find him still there.Ken shrugged,

" I guess I quit".

At the corner, Chad dropped Lita, Ken and Mina off so they could go back for Lita's car.Chad then drove the van to the hospital where they were informed at the emergency desk that Darien's case was not serious and that he would have to wait for the next available doctor, which could be a while.

" Why don't you guys go?I can get a cab or call Andrew after I get checked out", Darien said.

" Well", Amy began, glancing at the others.

" I'm staying.The rest of you can go home", Serena said, speaking up." I'll call you guys later when I have some news, okay?"

" You don't have to stay Meatball head", Darien said.

" I know, I want to", she said." Really, guys, I don't mind."

The other girls nodded and Raye demanded that Serena call the minute she heard anything, no matter what time that might be.When the others had gone, Serena guided Darien to one of the hard, plastic benches in the waiting room, and inspected for herself his injury.It wasn't bleeding much anymore but there was always the concern that it could be a concussion.

" I'm really sorry you got hurt, but, well, uh, thanks.You know, for coming back for me", Serena said shyly.

" You're welcome.Sorry I wasn't a better knight in shining armour", Darien joked.

" I thought you were perfect", she said so softly, that Darien couldn't hear her.

" What was that?"

" Forget it", she said.They sat in silence while they waited.Eventually, Darien got in to see a doctor, and Serena sat waiting in chairs.She had already called her mom to say what was happening, and Irene had insisted upon coming to pick them up from the hospital, whenever they were ready to go.Darien returned to the waiting room where Serena was dozing.

" Three stitches, some Tylenol, and an ice pack", Darien said before she could ask." And I have to come straight back if I experience any signs of dizziness or nausea or vision problems."

" That's not so bad then", Serena said, and went to call her mom." My mom's gonna pick us up, and she says to say that you'll be spending the night at our place and there's to be no argument about it."

" Really, it's not necessary", Darien said.

" Maybe, maybe not.If you do feel dizzy later or something, then you're going to need someone to drive you back here.Besides, you got hurt helping me, so it's only fair."

" Why do I get the feeling I have no choice in the matter?"

" Because you don't", Serena said cheerily.Irene arrived a few moments later, and fussed over Darien like he was her long lost oldest son.

" And to think, you saved my baby-girl from those bullies", Irene gushed as she drove through the empty, pre-dawn streets.

" Mom, would you please stop referring to me as your baby-girl?"

" What would you prefer, Pumpkin?"

Serena sighed and relaxed back into her seat.She occasionally cast glances at Darien to see if he was okay.She had been so worried when Amy had told her he was bleeding.And what if he hadn't come back for her?

They pulled up at the Tsukino's house at a little past four in the morning.Darien was shown into the guest room where he promptly collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.Serena took one last look at his sleeping face to assure herself that he was okay, before heading wearily to her own bed.Before going to sleep, she phoned her friends and told them what was going on.When that was done, she finally let herself sleep.

Serena awoke late in the afternoon the following day.After showering and dressing, she made her way down to the kitchen.Darien still wasn't up yet, according to her mother.After all he had been through, Irene suspected that he might not wake up for quite a few more hours.

" Remember that you're going to that concert tonight.Haruka said she'd pick you up at six thirty.What are you wearing?"

" That new white dress, I think.That should be classy enough, right?"

" Just about perfect, dear.Wow, I'm really quite envious.Front row seats at Michiru's violin concert, you'll have such a good time.I invited Haruka and Michiru to stay here while they're in town, but Michiru gets a free hotel room so they'll be staying there", Irene said to her daughter.

" Cool", Serena said, excited by the thought of getting dressed up and going out.She spent the rest of her afternoon playing little melodies on her guitar before having a quick dinner and preparing for her night out.She was coming up the stairs, when a bedraggled looking Darien stuck his head out the bedroom door.

" Evening", Serena said laughing.

" Sorry, didn't meant to sleep so long", Darien said embarrassed.

" No problem, I just got up a couple hours ago too, and I didn't receive a bump to the head.How are you feeling?"

" Fine.Well, my head still hurts, but not as badly as before."

" That's good.Mom left you some dinner in the fridge and there are towels, and stuff in the bathroom if you want to take a shower."

Just then Irene arrived and began repeating everything Serena had just said.Unlike Serena, however, Irene practically dragged Darien down to the kitchen.

" Really, Mrs… Irene, you don't have to go to all this trouble", Darien said, when he was sitting at the table with a massive amount of food in front of him

" Nonsense, eat", she said, handing him a fork.Realizing there was no way around such hospitality, Darien ate.Irene left him alone for a moment while she went into the other room.Darien contemplated the events of the last few hours, and decided that getting whacked in the head was a small price to pay for getting to stay over at the Tsukino's for the night.The bed had been so comfortable, and the clean, lemon smelling sheets, reminded him of a home he had never had.The food that was placed before him and the attention of Serena's mother, also made him aware of how small his life could be sometimes.This scene of domestic bliss was Darien's version of heaven.Heaven; complete with angel.

Angel?Darien looked again but the figure at the top of the stairs wasn't there anymore.And yet he could have sworn he saw something.Maybe the knock to the head had knocked a few screws loose.The doorbell rang and Darien heard Irene rush to answer it.There were muted sounds of two people talking, and, being curious, he looked around the corner.Irene was hugging a young man and talking excitedly.The young man stepped back, and Darien got a glimpse of him.He was dressed in a white pantsuit, and he had short blonde hair.He kind-of looked like Serena.

" Harry!" Serena yelled, hurrying down the stairs and jumping into the man's arms.The young man laughed and hugged the girl back.The whole thing looked very natural, and sweet, so why did it make Darien clench his jaw?He should have known she would have a boyfriend, and it was hardly his place to be jealous.Still, he didn't like the look of this Harry.Something about him was a little different…

Serena turned then, as though sensing Darien's gaze.Darien's breath caught in his throat at the sight she made.She was wearing a white, silk slip dress that was held up by two narrow straps at the shoulder before cascading, lovingly, down her lithe body to the ground.It emphasized her long sleek, legs and clung to her chest in a way that made Darien want to stare.Her hair was still in its meatballs but she'd curled a few tendrils around her face.She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Serena brought Haruka into the kitchen." Darien, this is my cousin Haruka.Or Harry, as I like to call her.This is Darien, the bands other guitarist."

Darien barely managed to swallow his laughter as he shook Haruka's hand.He must really be falling in love with Serena if he could be jealous of her female cousin.Wait; love?Was he really thinking about the L-word, after only a few weeks in Serena's company?Besides, hadn't he convinced himself a while ago that it would be a bad idea to get close to someone he worked with?Leaving Darien to muse, Serena and Haruka waved good-bye and left the house.Seated in Haruka's car, Haruka turned to Serena and asked,

" So, are you going to tell me about this new man in your life?"

" He's not in my life, at least not in the way you mean.He's just a friend", Serena said, looking away from Haruka's piercing gaze.

" Oh, I see.A friend", Haruka said.Then she smiled, " Too bad you're in love with him then."

Serena was at first thrown by the comment, but was forced to admit to herself the truth.She _was_ in love with Darien, despite the fact that he had probably never thought of her romantically." Yeah, too bad", Serena said, realizing it was pointless to lie to Haruka.She never had been able to lie to her cousin." Too bad I'm just his friend."

So?Like it or not?I need to know!


	4. Wild Nights

Still don't own Sailor Moon unfortunately.Enjoy!

" That was our best set ever!" Mina exclaimed, as the band wearily packed up their instruments after their third gig in as many nights.Although the performance at the Green Eyed Cat had been a little stressful, word had gotten around about their new, improved sound and in the past week alone they had performed at five different venues.Though exhausted, spirits were high as they split the profits from that evening's show.

" Wow, I might be able to live off this, if we can keep up with the shows", Lita said." I really hate getting up so early for work, even if it is to cook."

" I just can't believe the crowds lately!They're so supportive.Aren't fans the greatest?" Serena said excitedly.

" Yeah, so long as you're playing in front of them.You were positively green before tonight's performance", Darien said, laughing lightly.

" Well even green, I'd look better then you", Serena retorted.Darien grinned at her as he took the gibe without rancour. Ken walked out to the van with their last amplifier, and loaded it easily into the back of the vehicle.

" You guys were on fire tonight!I think that every time I hear you, you get better", Ken said.Ken still hadn't found a new job but seemed content to act as the band's roadie for the time being.It was a lot easier to get from place to place when you had Ken around to handle all the heavy lifting and even the electrical set-up.In fact, Raye was considering asking him to be their permanent handyman, but that would only happen if business continued to be good, otherwise they wouldn't be able to afford him.

" Thanks Ken", Lita said." I agree, we are sounding fantastic.Now we just need some new songs to really show us off…"

" I know, I know.We've really got to buckle down and bang out some new tunes", Raye said." But that takes time, and we're really busy with bookings lately.Oh my God, I completely forgot!I got a call today, just before we left, about a gig."

" So, what else is new?" Amy shrugged.

" Nothing, except we've never been asked to play at the Epson before.(AN: sorry, that's the name of my printer – I was really at a loss for ideas)." Raye said slyly.

Mina nearly exploded, " The Epson theatre wants us?You're kidding right?Oh God Raye, if you're teasing me I swear I'll wring your neck."

" No kidding, I promise.It's not a paying spot, but they're having a mini-showcase of local talent, next week on Saturday and Sunday.Six bands will be performing both days to various audiences, and the bands are by invitation only.It's supposed to be fantastic exposure", Raye said enthusiastically.

" And we're one of the six?" Lita asked.

" Yeah, can you believe it?There's going to be lots of media people there and even a few talent scouts.We might finally get someone to listen to our demo tape", Raye explained.

" Then we should really make a better tape.The last one still had too much distortion on it.Maybe we could rent some better equipment for a day", Amy said.

" Actually, that's a really good idea.We should get Andrew in on this.He's working on a degree in computers, and I'm sure he would have some good ideas about how to record a professional sound", Darien said.

" Yes, let's call Andrew.In fact, let's call him right now.Actually, calling at this hour would be quite rude.Let's go over there.In fact, I'll go over there and I'll wake him up and…"

" Mina, do we really want to hear the rest of that sentence?" Lita asked, interrupting Mina's excited spiel.Mina blushed,

" Probably not.Maybe I'll just call him tomorrow before he goes to work", she said.

" Good idea.Okay, I guess that's all for tonight.We're meeting tomorrow at six, right?" Amy asked.

" You bet", Raye said.She got behind the wheel of the van, and stuck the key in the ignition.She was always nervous when she had to drive Chad's company van herself, but there was no way she trusted anyone else to drive her boyfriend's van, when he had to work.Lita, Ken, and Mina left in Lita's car as usual.

Raye dropped both Darien and Amy off at Serena's house.It was nearing on four AM when Serena unlocked the front door to her home.Amy went directly into the bathroom to take her contact lenses out, while Darien headed straight into the kitchen for something to eat.Serena shook her head in amazement at her two friends who were completely comfortable in her house.Serena headed into the kitchen, deciding Darien had the right idea.

" Want a sandwich?" Darien asked.

" Sure", Serena chirped, surprisingly awake considering the early hour.Amy wandered back into the kitchen, and Darien ended up making three sandwiches.With their food and three glasses of chocolate milk, they headed downstairs where they could be as loud as they wanted without fear of waking up Serena's family.Not that they were particularly noisy, but it was common sense, especially when you had Darien and Serena in the same room.After eating, Serena flipped on the old television and spread herself out on the carpet in front of the screen.Amy was enveloped in the deep, careworn, armchair, her blue eyes drifting closed of their own accord under her glasses.Darien was lying out on the couch, his feet propped up on the armrest.The three made inane comments about the terrible mid-morning television shows, before each one falling asleep.

Serena was the first to wake-up, probably because the floor was the least comfortable of the impromptu sleeping areas, and glanced at her watch.It was just after ten, and Serena yawned quietly and wondered if it was worth going upstairs and attempting to go back to sleep in her real bed.Deciding it wasn't, she stood up and stretched.Glancing over at Amy, who was curled up into an adorable little ball, Serena shook out a brown afghan blanket and put it over her friend.She then looked over Darien's sleeping form, thinking that he looked much younger when his long eyelashes hid his piercing gaze, and that he would be the perfect man to wake-up next to.She gently pushed a lock of his black hair away from his face and Darien smiled softly in his sleep.Serena smiled back, tempted to steal that grin away with a kiss, but instead she stood up and sighed.Trudging wearily upstairs, she decided to take a shower before attempting breakfast.

Two days later the band had finally organized an occasion to work on some new songs together.Andrew had come and was setting up some recording equipment that the band had rented for the day.

" Well, that about does it.Should give it a test drive?" Andrew asked.The band was eager and ready to play so they went straight to work.Andrew fussed with a number of dials and slides before being totally satisfied, but when they were finished, and all the songs they wanted were recorded, everyone agreed that the sound quality on the demo tape had much improved.Andrew volunteered to drive the equipment back to the rental place, and Mina offered to go with him.The rest of the band talked back and forth, fishing for some inspiration for a new song.Lita kept pounding away at her drums, claiming that the beat helped her think.

" Well, it's not helping me think, unless we want our next song to be called 'Pounding Headache' or ' Death of a Drummer', so knock it off, would y'a?" Raye said.

Lita didn't take any offence, although she did stop drumming for a moment.Smiling, she said, " 'Death of a Drummer', huh?How would that go?'Life would be sweet, without any beat, drummer admit defeat, before…"

" I kick you in the seat", Raye finished.The other's laughed and began throwing in some more bad rhymes and goofy lyrics.

" At least I'm always neat", Darien said.

" And of course I never cheat", Serena contributed.

" Worth much more then concrete?" Amy finished lamely, unable to think of something quickly.

" I think we can safely say that our creative juices have been used up for tonight", Serena said, laughing.

" Is it okay if I leave now?I mean, we're done for the night, are we not?" Amy asked.

" Yeah sure, Ames.I can't think anyway, for some reason, I have a headache", Raye said, turning around and glaring at Lita.Lita shrugged sheepishly, 

" Sorry", she said." Why the rush, Amy?Hot date tonight?"

" Actually, yes.Greg's taking me out somewhere special, so I want to get home and get dressed-up", Amy said happily.

" Knock him dead, girl.Need help getting ready?" Serena offered.

" No thanks.It takes me way longer to get ready when I've got you hooligans around, going through my closet", Amy teased.

" Fine, reject out expertise.But you'd better tell us all the details tomorrow, or the next time you go out, we _will _help you dress, and we'll have you convinced that you actually look good in blue eye-shadow.Oh the horrors", Lita joked.Amy rolled her eyes, and then waved good-bye to everyone.

" It's only ten, you guys want to do something?" Serena asked.

" Not me, I'm going to bed early tonight.Grandpa got me up way to early this morning", Raye said.

" And don't forget that headache of yours", Lita said, laughing when Raye glared at her again.Raye let herself out of the temple room, and waited for the others to follow her before locking up the doors and heading up the hill towards her room.Darien and Lita, by unspoken agreement, were heading over to Serena's house.

" Hey kids, how was practice?" Irene asked, when the three stepped inside the house.

" Great, you should hear our new tape.It'll get us on the radio for sure", Serena said happily, sitting down on the couch next to her mother.

" That's nice.Darien, are you getting taller?Or am I just accustomed to Lita being the tallest one around here?" Irene said, letting them both know she was only teasing." Anyway, I rented some movies if you want to watch something, and you all know where the food is.Serena, I'm going to go to bed.Tell your brother when he gets home, that Steve called, something about soccer practice.He's to call back", Irene said, placing a kiss on Serena's forehead.

" Sure mom, will do."

" Good night, Lita, Darien", Irene said.

" Night", said Darien, while Lita just nodded.

They put on one of the movies and then argued over who got to sit in the 'prime' spot on the couch.

" It's my house, and my couch", Serena said.

" No, it's your mom's house, and her couch, and you know she adores me", Darien teased." Besides, you're supposed to be nice to guests."

" Well, I'm a guest, and a girl too, so that makes two reasons why I should get first pick", Lita said.She then pushed Serena out of the way and dove for the best seat without further argument." And I'm already sitting here, so there", she said, sticking her tongue out childishly.Serena and Darien looked at each other before making simultaneous movements for the second best seat in the house, the one next to Lita.They ended up landing in a heap on the couch, jostling Lita and causing the springs to groan with their combined weight.Darien was sprawled over Serena, his face inches from her own, their legs intertwined.Had situations been different, Darien would have been enjoying this, but as it was he didn't want either girl catching on to the fact that he had something of an infatuation for Serena, so he quickly got off her.

" Fine, take the seat", he said, and turned away.He rushed into the kitchen, " anybody want something to eat?"

" Can I get a coke?" Lita asked.

" Sure, Serena, how about you?"

" Yeah, a coke would be good", she said, when she had gathered her wits enough to answer.He'd been right there, his body pressing into hers, his lips only a few precious breaths away.Oh, it was a good thing he had moved or she would have kissed him, and wouldn't that have been embarrassing?

In the kitchen Darien grabbed three cokes, though his real purpose for leaving the living room had been to allow his pulse to return to normal.He opened the freezer to get some ice and the cold air rushed over his flushed face; he stood there for a moment, his head practically in the freezer, when a voice rang out.

" Looking for something?" Serena asked.

" Just some self-control", Darien muttered to himself.To Serena he replied, " just getting the ice".He pulled out the ice-cube tray and a moment later, Serena helped him carry the drinks back to the living room.They watched a James Bond classic, 'Thunderball', and then Lita and Darien went back to their respective homes.

***

" We're going to Epson, Andrew, which is only the biggest, nicest theatre in town!Okay, so maybe it's not the biggest or the nicest, but it's a real theatre.I'm so excited!" Mina said.

" Really?I couldn't tell", Andrew said.

" Oh quiet, you.Or I won't let you come to the concert."

" You can't stop me, I already got a ticket", Andrew said, smiling at her.

" Fine then, I'll just wear something tight and revealing so that the guys will be all over me.How does that sound?"

" Mina, Mina, Mina, what am I going to do with you?" Andrew asked rhetorically.

" Fall in love with me?"

" Too late, I think I already am", Andrew said, serious for the first time that night.

" I think I might be too", Mina said, the smile fading from her face as she took a step closer to him.Andrew's arms came around her waist gently, pulling her to him slowly.His lips descended on to hers with tenderness, before giving way to strong passion.Mina let herself get swept away by the kiss, and felt her legs going weak.

" Mina?Do you want to, uh, go back to my place?" Andrew asked nervously.Mina nodded gently and placed another light kiss on Andrew's lips.The tension in the car on the ride back to Andrew's apartment was palpable.By the time they were standing outside of Andrew's front door, their lips were already locked together and their arms were wrapped tightly around one another.

" I've got to… you know…"

" Open the door?" Mina teased, a little breathlessly.

" Yeah", Andrew said, fumbling through his pockets for his key.The door came open and they retreated behind it.Andrew locked the door behind him and even slid the chain-lock into place.This was one night they did not want to be interrupted.Mina unplugged the phone before abandoning rational thought for pure joy.

A glowing Mina, and a delightfully bewildered Andrew, arrived at Raye's the following morning.Mina was more then a little excited about the thought of performing at the Epson theatre – so much so that the band considered purchasing earplugs just for the ride over to the theatre.

The Epson theatre was comprised of six stages areas, and the Lunatics were told to set up at stage number four.They would be playing from this stage six times in the next two days.Serena spent most of their set-up time running to the bathroom and throwing up.The thought of performing in front of all those people was making her as nervous as Mina was excited.The other band members were more down to earth about their upcoming performance.Darien was as calm and cool as ever, though he was more then a little worried about Serena.Raye was ordering everyone about loudly, and almost rudely, but then that was hardly different then her usual personality.Lita was worried about the condition of one of her drum skins – she didn't think it sounded quite right, but Ken convinced her it was all in her head.Ken, Chad, and Andrew were all around to help out and to provide support.Amy looked a little forlorn since Greg had promised to come, and yet he hadn't arrived yet.She knew he was busy, but this show was very important to her – it was a turning point in her career as a musician, didn't he appreciate that?

" Why so glum, chum?" Lita asked, noticing Amy was sighing far more then usual.

" It's nothing", Amy said dismissively.

" Nothing as in the medium height, brown haired, pre-med man kind-of nothing?"

" Yeah, that kind", Amy replied sadly." But I don't want to think about this anymore, we're here to have fun, right?"

" Yeah, and to get recognized so we can become fabulously wealthy and popular, and have our pick of men", Lita teased.

" Sounds like a plan", Amy said with a laugh.The first performance of the Lunatics for that day was fraught with technical difficulties.Raye's microphone kept emitting whining noises at the worst possible moments and Darien's guitar gave him a nasty electrical shock.The sound cut-out halfway through one of their songs and even Amy's keyboard decided to start acting up.Fortunately, for their second performance, Andrew and Chad had worked out all the kinks in the equipment, and the band performed perfectly.Serena, however, was kept in a permanent state of nervousness, only broken by the brief periods when she was on stage. 

The last show took place in the evening and the crowd was twice that of the previous audiences.The band played their best ever and they were met with thunderous applause when they terminated their set.After packing away their instruments into the protected storage room, the band wandered out into the lobby of the Epson theatre where they were given name tags, and asked to answer a few media related questions.Serena hid behind Darien and Lita, while Mina and Raye answered any and all questions with enthusiasm.

" Well, well, well.I didn't think I'd be seeing you here, Darien", said a low, melodious voice.Darien was preoccupied with thinking about Serena so it took him a moment to realize he was being addressed.

" Setsuna?" (AN: Sorry, I kept the Japanese names for the outers, okay?) Darien eventually asked.He turned to find the tall, immaculately dressed Setsuna standing right in front of him." I should have guessed you'd be here.It's, uh, good to see you again", Darien said.The two stood there awkwardly for a moment, before Darien gave her a slight hug and an impersonal kiss on the cheek.

" You're looking good, as usual.I caught your act; I was impressed", Setsuna said." I'm sorry, I'm being rude.My name is Setsuna and I work for Nemesis Music Company.You, 'Lunatics' have caused quite a stir today."

" Thank you.I'm Raye, it's nice to meet you", Raye said shaking the other woman's hand. 

" Right, um, let me introduce everyone", Darien said.He made the necessary introductions and then explained, " Setsuna and I used to date, back when I was a lowly solo artist."

" Yeah, and I wanted to sign him but he refused to be on stage by himself.He doesn't think he can sing."

" You sing?" Mina asked curiously.

" No", Darien said forcefully.

" Yes, he does, thought it's like pulling teeth to get him to do it.Seems like you've found the solution to that though, and you couldn't have picked a better band.I've been watching you ladies for quite some time", Setsuna said kindly." Actually, I had a different reason for speaking with you tonight, other then seeing Darien squirm.My label is considering promoting you."

Stunned silence greeted her words before Mina screeched, " Are you kidding?"

" I don't make jokes about my work", Setsuna said calmly.

" Oh my God", said Lita, her eyes wide in disbelief.

" I think I'm going to be sick", Serena said shakily, before fainting.Amy managed to keep Serena's head from hitting the floor, and Darien rushed to pick her up.

" Always has to steal the show", Raye said, when she was assured that Serena was fine, just a little overcome with the strains of the day's performances, and the excitement of a possible record deal.Darien decided to take Serena outside for some fresh air, and Setsuna watched them leave with a thoughtful expression on her face.

" So, what do we have to do?" Mina asked Setsuna, when she had calmed down a bit.

" Basically, me and my associates will be watching your shows tomorrow, to assure that your work is consistent, and if we're as impressed then as we were today, than we'll ask you to sign a contract", Setsuna said.The four women asked Setsuna a hundred questions, their enthusiasm hardly wavering even when Setsuna had to leave.Amy wished Greg were there to share in the good news.

" Amy?"

" Greg!You came", Amy said happily, giving him a hug.Then her expression darkened." You missed everything, why are you so late?"

Greg pulled her away from her friends so that they could have a modicum of privacy." I'm sorry, Amy.I completely forgot about this paper that's due Monday, and I had to go to the library since it will be shut tomorrow, but I rushed here and, well, I guess I missed you playing huh?" Greg asked sheepishly.

" Yes you did.And we were really good, we must have been, because we were offered a record deal tonight", Amy said, stretching the truth just a little bit because she was angry.

" You're always good", Greg said, attempting to placate her.

" Don't be condescending, Greg.I'm not in the mood.I don't ask for much, and yet you managed to ruin what should be one of the best days of my life.Can't you even say you're happy for us, because of the deal?"

" Of course I'm happy for you, although it will mean we'll spend even less time together", Greg said.

" Oh, so it's okay if we're apart because of your schoolwork, but not because of my 'little' band thing?"

" Hey!I never said 'little band thing'", Greg said a trifle angrily.

" No, you didn't have to", Amy said coldly.She turned and began walking angrily out of the building.Greg cursed under his breath and then made to follow her.

" Wow, where's Amy going in such a hurry?" Darien asked, when Amy walked straight past him and Serena, who were standing just outside the entrance of the building.They watched as Greg ran past a few moments later, catching up to her in the parking lot, and obviously convincing her to get in his car so they could go somewhere and talk." Well, I guess that answers my question."

Serena merely nodded, still feeling a little bit ill.So, Darien and Setsuna had once been a couple, nothing out of the ordinary there, but then why had Serena instantly been so jealous?Was it because Setsuna was so gorgeous, sophisticated, and elegant?Was it because the difference between them, in looks and personality, was like night and day?Was it because there was still a lot of visible tension between Darien and Setsuna?Was it because Serena was totally in love with Darien, while he was probably looking for someone just like Setsuna?Someone who wasn't a shy, socially awkward, immature, dull, blonde-haired, girl.Serena felt more depressed then ever.

" Feeling better?"

" No", Serena said sadly." Do you think we can go yet?"

" Yeah, I suppose so", Darien said, offering Serena his hand, which was ignored.Seeing Setsuna again had brought up a lot of unresolved issues.They had been together for three years, more or less, and had even been engaged when Setsuna had broken-up with him.She had said that it was wrong to be together, just because they were afraid to ever fall in love.He hadn't understood her then, but it was starting to make sense now.He had never been in love with Setsuna, but otherwise they had been perfectly matched.Serena was his complete opposite in many ways, and yet he felt something for her that he had never felt for anyone.And it scared him.To know that Serena held so much power over him, and to know that she alone could make him happy, made him feel very vulnerable.He was falling for her and there was nothing he could do about it.But was it really so bad?Maybe she was worth the risk?But how could he ever let her know he liked her, if it meant possibly losing her entirely?

***

The following morning, Amy arrived at the Theatre on her own.Greg had left early that morning, after a rather tiring evening, in order to get back to the University with enough time to finish his paper.Rather then being angry, however, Amy felt as though she were floating.After picking her up last night, Greg and she had continued arguing, until things had gotten out of hand and Amy had started crying.Greg had gotten unbelievably upset, and he had started rambling about his fears that she would find someone new and exciting.Rather then risk driving; they had pulled into an all-night diner, where they had had a heart to heart, over coffee.Gradually, with their grievances aired, they had begun laughing.Then it was just like old times, laughing and talking.They had ended up at Amy's house, where they had made love until sunrise.Greg had propped himself up on an elbow, had looked lovingly down at her drowsy form, and then he had proposed.Amy gave a little sigh of complete happiness and then looked down at her finger to unsure that last night hadn't been a dream.The gold band with the small diamond was still where Greg had put it the moment Amy had said yes.

" Amy?Can you help me set-up your keyboard?I'm not having any more technical difficulties today", Raye asked, seeing the blue-haired woman approaching.Amy nodded and started fiddling with the connections to her keyboard.

" Amy Anderson!What is that on your finger?" Raye screamed, when she saw the ring.Instantly, the other woman had crowded around Amy as she flashed her ring to the excited group.

" Um, guys?I have something to tell you.Greg asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

" Oh Amy!I'm so happy for you!" said Serena, jumping into her best friend's arms and giving her a fierce hug." This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

" Of course it is, Meatball head, or she wouldn't have said yes", Mina said giddily." Congrats, girlfriend!"

" Yeah, you're too good for Greg, but since you love him, I guess he'll do", Lita said smiling, also giving Amy a hug when Serena was finally finished.

" Thanks everyone, I have the best friends", Amy said.

" And don't forget that when it comes to planning your wedding", Mina teased." I envision lots of flowers, a beautiful, expensive white dress, and lots of fabulous wedding gifts."

" Mina!I'm only engaged, and Greg isn't even out of school yet!"

" Hey, it's never to early to start planning", Mina said.

" Well, what do you say we start planning what we're going to play today?" Raye said, reminding them why they were together in the first place.The others retook their places and went to work.Raye gave Amy a hug of her own, " Not that I'm not thrilled for you myself", Raye said softly.

" Thanks Raye, now let's get to work.Apparently, I have an expensive dress to pay for."

The band played all three shows to an enthusiastic crowd.Word had gotten around that the 'Lunatics' were the band to watch, and by the time the band finished, they had made more then a few fans.One young man in particular had appeared at all six shows.His nametag identified him as Melvin, and he was easy to spot since he always wore the same black clothes, and thick round glasses.

The band met up with Setsuna again after their last show, and were told that they were invited to a special promotional party the company was holding the following afternoon.Nemesis was considering having their band, open for one of their established stars, which was about to go on tour.Playing the opening act for the world famous Beryl, would be a huge step in the right direction.

" This party looks really lavish", Lita said in awe.The Lunatics were told to dress formally for the Nemesis Company party, and all of them were nervous that they might not fit in with the opulent setting.

" Look, there's Beryl", Mina whispered, pulling an autograph book from her purse.

" She's not so tall in person", said Lita.

" Or so pretty", Amy said, and then blushed at the unflattering comment.

" Hello, glad you could make it", Setsuna said, breezing up beside the nervous group.Setsuna seemed perfectly at ease with the celebrities and high-profile guests, and Serena begrudgingly noticed that she looked amazing in the maroon coloured silk she was wearing." I'll introduce you to Beryl".

Setsuna marched through the throng of admirers that were crowded around Beryl, and loudly cleared her throat.Beryl coolly turned her head and acknowledged Setsuna's presence.

" Beryl, this is the band, the 'Lunatics', who will be opening for you on your 'Dark Ride' tour."Setsuna then introduced all the members of the group.

" It's so nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan", said Mina." Can you sign my autograph book?"

Beryl looked at the offered book and smiled." Malcolm?Get this girl one of my pictures", she said to the man standing beside her.The man nodded his white blonde head, and retrieved a glossy photo of Beryl from a steel briefcase.The photo had Beryl's signature on it, but nothing to say that she had given Mina any personal consideration.

Mina smiled politely and took the photo.She was turning away when she heard Beryl say, " If I have one more nobody ask for my autograph, I'm going to scream.Don't they know that I'm a celebrity, because I didn't waste my time on such trivial things?"

Mina felt her face go hot, first with embarrassment, and then with anger.What was Beryl talking about?The only reason Beryl was a celebrity, was because she had fans.It was the fans to which she owed all her achievements.

" Serena, promise me that if we ever get famous that I never get such a swelled head, or forget to say thank you to my fans?"

" Deal.I'm actually not so happy to be playing for her anymore.She's such a phoney", Serena said angrily.She could never understand people who deliberately hurt other people.Beryl had been so callous towards their band, and especially to Mina - Mina who had never hurt a single person her whole life.

" This should prove to be an interesting tour", Darien muttered cynically, agreeing entirely with Serena's assessment of the red haired singer." Setsuna says we can leave now, and I for one have had enough of Beryl's ego."

The rest of the band agreed and were gathering their things to leave when Beryl also decided to make her exit.Trailing behind Beryl was a number of agents, photographers, and, of course, Malcolm, her manager.Just outside the front door was a crowd of adoring fans.Literally thousands of people were crowded into the street, having stood there for hours, just for the opportunity of seeing Beryl.Police barricades had been set up, and several uniformed officers were milling around just in case things turned ugly.Unfortunately, it seemed like things were indeed about to turn bad.

" Shit, who leaked to the press that I would be here?I am not about to pander to this group of Neanderthals.I am tired, and if they want to see and hear me, they can damn well rent a music video", Beryl said huffily, turning to go back inside.

Malcolm fidgeted nervously beside her before saying, " Beryl, it might be a good idea if you just said a few words.A crowd this size, and they've been waiting for a very long time… they might cause a riot.People could get hurt".

" And I suppose that's my fault?I didn't tell them to come.Hey, if people get mad when I don't show up, that's their problem.I'm getting out of here", Beryl said, pushing back through the crowd at the entrance, nearly elbowing Raye in the face, and then ordering her crew to sneak her out the back way.

The Lunatics stood in the entrance in shock at Beryl's attitude.They overheard one of the policeman voice his concerns about the crowd.It seemed the rumour that Beryl was not going to appear was already making its way through the crowd, and people were understandably upset.

" We have to do something, people could get hurt or even killed", Lita said, eyeing the mass of people.Serena looked at all the eager fans, and felt her anger towards Beryl rekindle.How could someone treat his or her fans, or even just people, so lackadaisically?All it would have taken was a few kind words to say that she appreciated that they had come.Fuelled with a peculiar urge to protect these people, Serena pushed her way through the crowd to the band's van, which was parked a small distance from where they were standing.Snatching a mega-phone from a policeman's hand, she climbed shakily to the top of the van, and stood on the roof.Visible to the entire crowd in her white silk dress, she put her mouth to the mega-phone and started to sing.

The words to Amazing Grace soon filtered out over the crowd and the cries of anger and hurt were drowned out.A sense of wonder filled the ears of the mob, and soon there was a shift in the general mood from dangerous, to peaceful.Serena's high soprano continued to sing out unaccompanied over the audience, who were now almost entranced by the angel standing on a van roof.Serena finished the song 'Amazing Grace' and then looked at her friends, and gave a little shrug.She had no idea what had compelled her to such an action.Fortunately, while Darien and the others were still standing in shock, Raye was busy supporting Serena's plan.She had already rushed to the van and flung open the doors and begun pulling out instruments.

Raye scrambled up to the band roof, and handed Serena her guitar.She then whispered into the blonde's ear, and Serena grinned.The crowd was still milling around, uncertain about their actions now that the music had stopped.Then a guitar string twanged, and Raye started singing a song guaranteed to boost morale.As 'Twist and Shout' began, the rest of the 'Lunatics' caught on to the idea and went for their own instruments.A few other bands, who were also being considered for promotion by Nemesis and had therefore been at the party, set up their own instruments and followed the lead taken by Serena and Raye.

They played a number of classic rock and roll favourites, inviting the people to shout out their requests and to sing along.The policemen officially were opposed to the impromptu dance festival of the streets, but unofficially were thankful that the crowd was neither going to riot or stampede.It seemed everyone now was here just to have a good time.After an hour of playing, nobody cared if they ever saw Beryl again.

They were starting a rendition of 'Proud Mary', when Serena looked over to find Darien staring at her.She smiled then, a true full-blown smile that hit him straight in the heart.There was nobody else in the world like her, he realized, and there never would be anyone else for him.The siren had drawn him in, and this time he was willing to give up his heart in the bargain.She was definitely worth the risk.

Next, the band goes on tour, and you won't believe the stuff I have planned! Please, review; tell me to quit being so lazy, and to get to work (I can be such a slacker!)


	5. Sing me a song

Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon.I did, however, write the song contained in this fiction, so please don't steal it without permission (you didn't really think I'd write an entire fiction about a music band and not subject you to one of my horrid songs, did you? J).Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry for not responding, but I've had major computer problems, which also explains why this chapter took me so long.It does not mean I don't care!Enjoy!

Serena was working the opening shift at the arcade when the other members of her band, lead by Raye, ambushed her.

" Serena!" Raye said loudly.Fortunately it was still early and there weren't many patrons in the arcade at that time.

" Hey guys", Serena said meekly.She wisely stood behind the counter, while Raye slapped down a few of the morning's newspapers in front of her.

" Have you seen the headlines yet?" Raye asked impatiently.Without waiting for a reply the woman explained." After your little stunt yesterday, your face and ours are plastered all over the papers.Look at this ' Angel saves streets from Riots', ' Muse of Music Serenades the Savage Crowds', 'Lunatics live up to Name', or my favourite ' All Mighty Band puts fans before the All Mighty Dollar'.Do you realize what you've done?"

Serena nervously hopped from foot to foot.Even now, she had no idea what had possessed her to stand up and sing in front of all those people.Especially when you considered how terrified she usually was in front of strangers." I'm sorry Raye… I didn't mean to…"

" Oh, I see.You're sorry.You hear that guys?She's sorry", Raye said, turning to their three friends.Mina, Lita, and Amy tried to look nonplussed.Raye decided she had teased Serena enough, " She's sorry for giving us the best promotion we have ever had!" Raye finished excitedly.The three other women burst into grins.

" I've had so many calls this morning from agents and companies that you would think we were the hottest band in the country", Raye said happily.

" We are the hottest band in the country.Heck, in the world", Mina chimed in.

" True, but now everyone knows it.Or at the very least they know our name.Although I don't think Beryl is very happy with us, she seems to think we stole her spotlight", Amy said.

Serena finally had the presence of mind to respond, " That's such a lie.I mean she deserted her fans!"

" Indeed she did, but that's music industry politics for you", Setsuna said, coming into the arcade with Darien in tow.Serena tried to pretend like she didn't notice how Darien and Setsuna seemed much more at ease with each other this morning." In fact, it is my sad news to report that you have been dropped by Nemesis Music Company, they feel it is important that they appease their big star, Beryl, rather then your band."

Everyone in the arcade went quiet.Serena felt horrible; she hadn't thought her actions would result in anything that could harm their band.

" Serena, Serena, Serena", Raye said, sadly shaking her head.

" Nemesis also dropped me, or rather I quit when I heard that they were going to penalize you for doing what was right.Fortunately, Rainbow Productions, a small company that was also in the crowd yesterday to experience your little production, hired me again on the spot".

" Don't tell me I offended them too?" Serena asked fearfully.

" Well, you all certainly caused a stir", Setsuna said slowly." They told me that any band that put themselves on the line for their fans, is the kind-of band they want to represent.They not only want to sign you for your very own record deal, but they also want to finance a big promotional campaign and take you guys on tour.Congratulations, everyone", Setsuna finished, a smile on her face for once.

Serena took a moment to digest the news, before glancing up at her friends.They were all wearing similar looks of wonderment on their faces, before finally erupting into screams.Serena practically vaulted over the arcade's counter so that she could hug her friends.The few people in the arcade wondered why the group was so excited, but were smiling anyway at their enthusiasm.

" We're going to be a real band!"

" We're going to make a real record!"

" We're going to go on tour!"

_Serena is hugging me!_Darien said just as happily in his head.Indeed Serena had thrown herself at every member of the band, seemingly unaware of the effect her innocent hug had on Darien.

Rainbow productions wasted no time getting their new clients the 'Lunatics' into the recording studio.Setsuna, because the company knew of her existing rapport with the band, had been assigned the responsibility of overseeing all the 'Lunatics' actions.She became their agent, their manager, and their confidant almost overnight.Two weeks after signing a contract with Rainbow studios, they were all sitting in a restaurant, discussing the final touches to their first official album, entitled 'Madness' after their headlining song.

" I know we've discussed this, and I know you're all still uncertain, but I really think having Darien as one of the vocals would give your band a lot more range and variety", Setsuna said.

" And we agreed.That's why I have a mike now", Darien said, still not overly sure that he was happy with the idea.

" Yes, but you're still barely a back-up singer.I was thinking of one big song, where you took centre stage", Setsuna said.

" What if…" Raye began, still sipping her diet coke thoughtfully, " what if me and Darien shared that new song of ours, 'Who do you think you are'". (AN: stolen from the Sailor Moon: Luna Rock CD put out by Dic.Just so you know).

" Share it, how?" Lita asked.

" Like, it could be almost a fight between us.You know, I could sing ' though I'm on time, you show up late', and then Darien could sing the next line", Raye said, breaking in to song briefly.

" 'Without a word, you break our date'", Darien sang accordingly." I guess I could handle that".

" That will be perfect", Setsuna said happily.

" Okay, Darien and I can go over the lyrics later today and work out who says what, and to make sure the song still makes sense.We can be ready for the recording studio as early as tomorrow morning", Raye said.

Serena gave a little sigh as she watched Darien leave with Raye and Setsuna.Was there still something between Setsuna and Darien?They seemed to share a lot of long talks over coffee, and were often together and slightly apart from the group when the band was all there.And now there was this connection with Raye.Not that she believed there was anything between Darien and Raye save the music – Raye was happy with Chad anyway, but it meant that they had an excuse to be alone together.Serena remembered with fondness those days when she'd had him all to herself while teaching him the band's songs.

" Serena?You still with us?" Lita asked, noticing how her friend was still staring at the door Darien had departed from nearly twenty minutes ago.

" Yeah, sorry.What were you saying?"

" We thought we'd go do a little shopping.You know; get a few things for when we go on tour?We've got a little money now to spend", Mina said." Come on, we deserve a break."

" We sure do!I want some nail polish, dark green preferably.Hopefully that will detract attention from my calloused palms', Lita said, holding her rough hands out for all to see.

" Nail polish, I could use some of that too.Though my nails are so short, I don't know if it's worth it", Serena said laughing.She had to keep her nails short since she preferred to use a guitar pick, and didn't want to accidentally snag a cord on her guitar.

" You girls are thinking too small!We're going to be rich and famous, I can just feel it.I want a completely new outfit.Something to drive Andrew wild", Mina said, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

" Hell, you could drive that boy wild dressed in army fatigues", Lita said laughing.

" What can I say?He's smitten, and so am I.I think this one is a keeper.What do you think Raye would say if I asked Andrew to come work for us as a sound technician?He's out of University for the summer and we already know he can do the work".

" You just want to be able to take him with you when we go on tour", Serena said.

" True, but it doesn't mean he wouldn't do a good job", Mina said.

" I think it's a great idea, and when you ask Raye, I'll come too.I want to ask her if we can hire Ken as our resident roadie", Lita said.

" Want to keep him close too?" Mina asked slyly.

" No", Lita said blushing." You know it's not like that between us".

The three other women looked at each other and Mina winked." Of course it isn't, Ken isn't interested."

" Not true, I could make him interested if I wanted to", Lita said, defending herself before realizing that was what her friends had wanted her to do." Point taken.Now let's go shopping!Coming Amy?"

" Absolutely.I want an outfit to drive Greg crazy as well", Amy said, winking at Mina.

" Maybe we should start off in the lingerie department?" Mina suggested, looping her arms through Amy's.Lita and Serena walked behind Amy and Mina, and shared a glance.

" What do you say we ditch them when we get to the mall, and load up on chocolate while they load up on flashy underwear?"

" Serena, you read my mind", Lita said, laughing quietly." Men, bah, who needs them?"

" Not us, especially when chocolate is such a ready substitute", Serena agreed.

***

Raye and Darien's song was the final touch to their album, which was then rush released to the public.Serena almost had a car accident when she was flipping through the radio stations, and suddenly their song came on the airwaves.It was terribly exciting to be getting payment and recognition, for all their hard work (AN: on an unrelated topic, feel free to e-mail me and monetary contributions are always acceptable… Get Back!Author has slipped into mercenary mode, run, run for the hills!Before it's too late! J). ' Who do you think you are' and 'Madness' were what were known as 'instant successes'.It always made the band laugh when they were described as overnight sensations, since for them it had been years of hard work for little reward to get where they were.

" Now, the company has decided on a theme for your tour.It's to be called the 'Rainbow Crystal Tour'", Setsuna said from behind her desk in her cramped office.The assembled band members looked at each other with similar expressions of chagrin.

" Rainbow Crystal Tour?Doesn't that sound a little… girly?" Lita said, wrinkling her nose.

" Makes us sound like a bunch of hippies.Far out man, groovy", Mina joked.

" I know its not the best of names, but the 'Rainbow' part comes from the company name, obviously, and as for the Crystal part, it's the owner's daughter's name, so I wouldn't go shooting your mouth off about how silly it sounds", Setsuna said coolly.

" Actually, when you put it like that, I think it's a fantastic name", Serena said loudly and conspicuously.The other's caught on and began praising their benefactor's good sense.A little shameless flattery can go a long way, it was decided.

" If you're all done sucking up to the company that gives you your pay-checks, I'll continue with the tour plans.We have you booked in venues clear across the country and you can expect to be gone for a minimum of three months.I'm going to be coming with you and acting as your manager, so to speak.Now, in keeping with the crystal theme, I thought it might be a nice idea if you all picked a favourite colour and then we'll use those colours in the stage design and in your costumes.That way people will get a more personalized and special experience when they come to your shows", Setsuna said, pen poised over a pad of paper to take down their choices.

" I get it.Like, I choose Red, and we'll have a Ruby Crystal show where everything is in shades of red", Raye said, liking the idea.

" Actually, you'll all get four shows where the colour you choose will dominate.Now, what crystal colours do the rest of you choose?"

" I want… sapphire.A really deep blue, you know?" Amy said, after a brief pause.

" Green.Definitely green for me", Lita said.Mina stuck her tongue out at her friend, 

" You know I look terrible in green!Oh well, I want, um, orange or yellow or gold.Something like that".

" Okay, yellow will probably show up best.Darien?" Setsuna asked, scribbling away.

" Oh, I don't care.Someone pick something for me", he said.Everyone looked at him and tried to imagine what his signature colour should be.He was wearing his customary black jeans and black T-shirt, so the choice on everyone's lips was black, but that really wasn't an option, since most things would be black anyways and because black wouldn't catch the lights. 

While they were thinking, the door to Setsuna's office opened and a small girl of about seven years of age entered calmly.She seemed unfazed by the amount of people in the office and approached Setsuna.Standing next to Setsuna, the resemblance between the two was remarkable.The little girl had silky black hair, cut cleanly to shoulder length and a business like expression in her black eyes.

" Darien?" The little girl asked, her eyes widening slightly with happiness.

" Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Darien said gently, crouching down and giving the shy girl a hug.

" Babysitter is away for this week, so she's been an angel coming with mommy to work everyday and behaving", Setsuna said." Come here, my big girl.These are some friends of mine, you remember that new band I was telling you about?"The girl nodded, and climbed into Setsuna's lap while Setsuna introduced everyone by name." This is my daughter Hotaru, she'll be coming with us when we go on tour."

" That'll be fun.We're trying to come up with a colour for Darien.Any thoughts, Hotaru?" Amy asked.

Hotaru considered the question for some time before stating, " Purple".

" Purple, huh?Fine by me, thanks Hotaru", Darien said.Setsuna wrote down the colour on her pad, and then said, 

" That just leaves you Serena, what colour do you want?"

" Umm, I don't know.How about silver?"

" Silver?Who has ever heard of a Silver Crystal?" Raye asked sceptically.

" Oh, who asked you?" Serena said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

" Actually, silver will look really good on stage.Good that's done.Now I have a few more arrangements to make", Setsuna said.Hotaru whispered in her ear and Setsuna sighed." We'll be done in a bit, darling, can you wait until then?"

" Wow, you must be so bored sitting in an office all day", Serena said cheerfully, noticing Hotaru's glum expression.

" No, it's okay.I have lots of homework to do," Hotaru said seriously.Serena pretended to gag.

" Homework?Have you even seen what the weather is like outside?Setsuna, would it be okay if I took her outside for ice cream?"

" I'm not sure, Hotaru do you want to go?"Setsuna asked, secretly glad for Serena's offer.Hotaru nodded to her mother.Serena grinned and waited for Hotaru to slip off her mother's lap and come to her.Hand in hand they left the office.

" That's surprising, I've never known Hotaru to go with anyone she doesn't know", Setsuna said.

" Yeah, I remember how long it took her to get use to me", Darien said, recalling the weeks and months he had spent getting to know Setsuna's daughter." But that's Serena for you, everyone's friend."

The details of the tour were worked out and soon the day arrived when they would be leaving their hometown for the great unknown.Facing fate and destiny from the seat of a Winnebago…Perhaps a motor home was not the most poetic of choices for transportation, but it sure was comfortable.Andrew and Ken had indeed been hired to help out the band; Andrew was an assistant sound technician and Ken was responsible for the instruments and their wiring.Chad would be staying behind, since he had to manage the store, and Greg was taking summer classes at the University so that he could finish school a little earlier.Needless to say, Lita and Mina were ecstatic about the arrangements, while Amy and Raye were a little sad to be so long without their significant others.Serena just felt nervous about being in such close quarters with Darien for an extended period.Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending upon her mood, Darien spent much of his time with Setsuna and Hotaru.Hotaru was taking school by correspondence and Darien was happy to help her out with some of the more difficult material.

Road travel was actually quite fun.They ate junk food, stopped at cheesy tourist traps like the world's largest Beer Bottle, and played tons of music.The concerts had started off in small locales with even smaller audiences, but their songs were becoming more and more requested on the radio, and gradually their popularity grew.They started to get fan mail and record sales were taking off.After a month of touring, they began playing in large concert style venues to sold-out crowds.None of them would ever forget what it was like to arrive in a city where tickets to their show were the hottest thing going.

After playing for three nights in a row, to three sold-out crowds, the band was given a two-day rest.Instruments were left out on the stage that Rainbow studios had hired, so that the band could practice without worrying about setting up constantly.Of course, because of their busy schedule, nobody felt much like practicing.

Lita wandered off the stage and headed towards their hotel building.In the lobby she passed by Raye and Mina who were signing autographs for a group of guys.Andrew sat nearby clenching his jaw every time Mina giggled – which was every two seconds or so.Lita sighed since not one of the good-looking guys asked for her autograph.

" Nobody ever notices the drummer", Lita complained, as she approached Ken who was sitting at the hotel bar.

" I notice her", Ken kidded, and ordered Lita a beer." I definitely notice the drummer, because your instrument is such a pain in the ass to carry".

" Not quite what I meant, but thanks, I guess", Lita said, accepting the beer and taking a long sip.Ken and Lita spotted a table near the back of the room and moved over to it.The table was quiet and they ordered another round of drinks.Lita thought about how comfortable she felt with Ken.Just being able to sit and share a drink with him was something she treasured.Eventually the mood and the alcohol mellowed Lita out to the point where she started to talk.

" Ken, can I ask you a question?"

" Of course.But I probably won't answer it, I really don't like you all that much", he teased.His smile was all she needed to know he was kidding.

" I'm trying to be serious here!Do you think…"

" Occasionally", Ken said, interrupting.

" Shut up, geek!" Lita said laughing." I just wanted to know, if you thought I was…Well, our male fans are always approaching Raye and Mina, and they _have _boyfriends.Amy is engaged, and well Serena is…"

" Serena is Darien's obsession, as if that's not totally obvious", Ken said.

" Yeah, so I'm just sort-of wondering, why not me?I mean, am I horribly disfigured in some way that I'm not aware of?"

" Well, you're kind-of tall and gangly.And I shudder to think of your long legs, and toned body", Ken replied.

" Do you think, maybe, I'm not feminine enough?"

Ken took a sip from his mug and looked hard at Lita.He had only been kidding before but it was obvious what Lita needed was a serious answer.

" Lita, I think you're worrying for nothing.If guys don't approach you, it's probably because there a little awed by you.You're a very capable and independent woman; we males know your looking for the right guy, not just a guy.It can be a little daunting.As for being feminine", Ken looked her up and down critically." You want an honest opinion on that, too?"

" Sure, I think I'm probably drunk enough for a little criticism", Lita said.

" You have an athlete's body which is definitely appealing, I like that you're so tall, you have killer eyes, you look better in pants then skirts because of your ass, and no guy would ever consider you at all masculine thanks to your rather impressive rack", Ken said bluntly.Lita's face was flaming and she let her head fall to the table with a thunk.

" I lied, I'm not drunk enough for the truth", Lita said, voice muffled.

" Too late.I also think you have a great sense of humour, a loyal and true personality, and you cook like a dream.Any guy who doesn't notice that doesn't deserve you", Ken said, patting her head.

" Thanks Ken.But so far you're the only guy to ever notice all that about me", Lita said sadly.

" I know.I wonder if that means I'm getting close to deserving you?" Ken said gently.Lita lifted her head and stared at him with a stupefied expression." Don't look so surprised, I've had a crush on you for years."

" What?!" Lita practically screamed.

" Hey, relax.I know that you don't feel the same way about me, and I'd rather be your friend then nothing at all.I'm exhausted Lita, I think I'll go to bed.Night", he said calmly, like nothing at all had happened.He gave Lita a kiss on the cheek and sauntered out of the bar.Lita signalled the bar tender to pour her another drink; suddenly her world had turned itself upside-down.Ken liked _her_?He had had a crush on _her_ for years?Sweet, lovable, 'made her feel small in comparison', Ken, had romantic feelings for _her_?It was so ludicrous, and ridiculous… and, and, fantastic, wonderful, perfect!Lita slammed her mug down with an exclamation of satisfaction.She left the bar with an earth-shattering smile on her face that had nothing at all to do with alcohol.

Serena had been sitting in her hotel room that she was sharing with Amy, Lita, and Raye, bored out of her mind, when she decided to try and find her friends.Knowing they were somewhere in the hotel, she wandered around, and finally found Raye and Mina talking with a group of young men who she recognized as coming from that days audience.It really didn't appeal to Serena to make small talk with a group of strangers so she left Mina and Raye alone.She spotted Lita and Ken in the bar, but seeing their intense faces made her decide to leave them alone also.Amy was sitting in a deep armchair in the lobby talking on Setsuna's cell phone.Her tone of voice and bittersweet expression made it clear that she was talking to Greg, so Serena left her alone and wandered back up to her room.On the way she passed Setsuna's room.The door was partially open, and Serena could see that Setsuna was going over some paperwork at the small table, while Darien was reading Hotaru a bedtime story.It was a scene of domestic bliss that almost made Serena's heart break.

Everyday she wrestled with the idea of simply blurting out to Darien that she was head over heels in love with him, but in the end she always held back, fearing rejection.Imagine if he didn't return her feelings, and then they had to continue working together for the remaining part of the tour?It would be so humiliating.And if there were something between Setsuna and him, well, she would feel even more embarrassed.Sighing, Serena made a quick stop at her room to pick up her classical guitar before heading outdoors and across the street to the stage where they had been playing.The guard recognized her and let her inside.She flipped on the main spotlight so that it hit the centre of the stage before sitting herself down in that halo of light, her feet swinging gently off the edge of the stage, her arms wrapped around her guitar.

She breathed deeply and let her thoughts wander.It was always so peaceful in a theatre when there was nobody else around.The smell of the old fashioned wooden floor boards and the warming overhead lights was so familiar and comforting to her that she often came down to sit on the stage and just think - as long as she could be sure there was nobody around to intrude on her privacy.Sometimes she thought of her father and how he had taught her to play.She wondered what he thought of her now, if he was proud of her success.In her mind's eye she imagined the theatre packed with adoring fans, calling out for encores, while her father and mother sat in the front row clapping wildly.Eventually, her thoughts turned to more current matters, namely Darien.She sighed again and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts come out through her fingertips and onto the guitar strings.

Knowing she was alone, she let herself start to sing, playing along gently with her guitar and feeling the healing balm that always came when she expressed herself musically.

_I wake up and face the morning_

_And my thoughts turn straight to you_

_Curl down deeper into my bed_

_Oh how I wish my dream were true_

_But then I guess I'd have to tell you_

_That I long for your embrace_

_And though I ask, it's only in my dreams_

_When you don't laugh back in my face_

Darien finished reading to Hotaru, who had the dazed, sleepy expression on her face that meant sleep was only minutes away, and stood up slowly.

" Thanks for reading to her.She really missed you, when we broke-up", Setsuna whispered.

" I missed her too, she's a great kid.And I suppose it's only fair that I say, I missed you too Setsuna", he said.

" Darien, you know…" Setsuna said, already defensive.

" No, I don't mean romantically.It took me awhile but I began to see what you meant about us.We weren't ever in love, were we?"

" We loved each other, and probably still do, but we weren't 'in' love, no.I'm glad we get to see each other now though.You're right; I did miss you.I missed having someone level headed to talk to, and I missed how you really listened to me.I missed having someone so dependable always within reach, and I missed having someone help me with Hotaru.I'm always afraid that I don't have enough to give her, you know?"

" Of course I understand.What do you say we make a deal right now to always keep in touch, as friends?"

" I'd like that", Setsuna said.Darien held out his hand and they shook on it, laughing softly." Now, as your friend, I'm telling you to get out of here.Take a break, okay?"

" Yes ma'am", Darien said.He cast a last look at Hotaru and gave Setsuna a small wave before heading downstairs to find some company.He spotted Andrew giving a bunch of men the evil eye and approached him.

" Hey Andrew, what's up?"

" Nothing much.Just coming to terms with the fact that my girlfriend likes to be the centre of attention", Andrew said tightly.

" Oh, have you seen Serena around?"

" She passed by here with her guitar.I think she was headed over to the theatre for some practice.Raye says she does that sometimes when things are quiet", Andrew replied, eyes never straying from Mina's laughing face.Darien decided to head over to the theatre and see if Serena wanted to grab something to eat.Serena was always up for food.

Darien nodded to the security guard who let him inside.

" Is my friend here?Long blonde-hair, blue eyes, carrying a guitar?"

" Yeah, she's here.Just started serenading me with a song.Nice voice she's got, quiet though", the guard said.He went and sat back down in his chair by the theatre door.Darien skirted around to the back of the stage, not wanting to interrupt Serena from singing.He entered through a door that led to the foot of the stage and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Serena.He felt a little like Romeo, since he could have sworn he had never seen true beauty until this night.

Her hair shone like golden sunlight under the lights, her skin was like polished ivory.Her eyes were closed and her lips parted as she sang.Her voice was nowhere near as powerful as Raye's, or as clear and strong as Mina's.It was a soft, lilting, almost wistful voice that faded out into velvet notes as she caressed every word with love and meaning.Darien watched entranced as she continued to sing her song; a song he had never heard before but which seemed to speak to him as though every word was meant for him.

_There will come a time_

_Sometime_

_When you will turn and see_

_I will count the seconds_

_And I will count the days_

_Until you fall in love with me_

_We will be together in time_

_Days, months, years, whatever_

_Sometime_

_ _

_Just a day like all the others_

_Everything is going fine_

_Casually we talk of weather_

_What if I never cross this line?_

_And what we have is just so easy_

_I feel I shouldn't even try_

_But when you leave there's something missing_

_There must be a reason why I cry_

_ _

_There will be a place_

_Somewhere_

_At this point you'll turn and see_

_I will travel many miles_

_And I will travel down all roads_

_Until you fall in love with me_

_We will be together in this world_

_Land, sea, air, whatever_

_Somewhere_

_ _

_I don't mean that I'm unhappy_

_I don't need you for life to start_

_It's just I look at you and wonder_

_Are you what's missing in my heart?_

_While I know you've never hinted_

_That things between us could ever change_

_I don't think I can keep pretending_

_As it is I'm acting strange_

_ _

_There will be a way_

_Somehow_

_When you can finally see_

_I will figure out the puzzles_

_And I will figure out the troubles_

_Until you fall in love with me_

_We will be together I believe_

_Thought, hope, trust, whatever_

_Somehow_

_ _

_Got to the bus stop, same time as usual_

_All the same I was too late_

_Maybe its some kind-of omen_

_You could move on while I debate_

_Arriving home I feel so tired_

_Didn't know that thoughts held weight_

_I suppose the answer is to tell you_

_Too bad today was not that day_

_ _

_I am going to find you_

_Someone_

_I will turn and there you'll be_

_I will not give up in looking_

_And I will not give up for longing_

_Until you fall in love with me_

_We will be together, you and I_

_Friend, love, soul, whatever_

_Someone_

_ _

_Sometime is when we'll be together_

_Somewhere is the place we'll meet_

_Somehow this will all work out_

_Someone won't admit defeat_

_Sometime may be coming soon_

_Somewhere we will always be_

_Somehow we will find each other_

_ Cause you're the someone that I see_

The last words of the song were sung a little stronger, with a hint of something akin to desperation woven in.Darien blinked and approached the stage not really knowing why, but unable to turn away.

" Darien!How long have you been there?" Serena asked startled.

" Long enough to hear most of the song.It's really beautiful, who wrote it?"

Serena flushed; embarrassed that someone had caught her at her utmost vulnerable." I did.It's nothing really".

" You're wrong, it's something.Did you ever consider letting us play it as a band?"

" It's not really our style.No, this song is just for me.And I guess for you now too."

" We have our song then.I like that.Something beautiful just for us", Darien said, voice deep and almost husky.Serena was drowning in his gaze, unable to break free and unwilling to care why.Darien could still feel the plaintive quality of the song and her voice, pulling him closer, daring him to take that chance.Sitting on the stage edge as she was, Serena was at eye-level with Darien.Inch by inch, centimetre by centimetre, they drew closer, as though the music was a net drawing them inexorably together.Darien's hand reached out to stroke her face, his musician's hands impossibly light, while Serena's eyes drifted to a close.They both leaned in, and finally their lips met in a kiss that had been waiting to happen since the day they had first met.A kiss that meant more then even they could possibly imagine.

Happily ever after?With at least two chapters to go?I think not.Still a few surprises left!Song is still mine, it's called 'Sometime, Somewhere, Somehow, Someone'.Please review!Still looking for people to make rude comments about my laziness so that I'm motivated to get to work on the further chapters (it actually works!)

_ _


	6. Rampant Emotions

Hey!So sorry for the long delay!I'm still not happy with this chapter, but I need it if I'm to move onto the good stuff.Thanks a gazillion times to everyone who reviewed – I would have quit were it not for your support (and the threats – threats are good, I'm amazingly lazy).I still don't own Sailor Moon, yadda yadda.Enjoy!

" See what happens, Michiru, when I don't see my cousin regularly?She picks up all kinds of nasty habits, like kissing men.Not that I have anything against heterosexuals, but do they have to flaunt it in my face?" Haruka said loudly, and teasingly.Serena couldn't hear due to the pounding of her heart in her ears.Kissing Darien was so much better then she had imagined it would be, and she had imagined quite a bit.Haruka coughed loudly when she was only a few feet away from the couple, hoping that would gain their attention.

Darien started to feel Serena pull away, and all he could think was that it was too soon.He wanted to hold her forever and kiss her for longer. She felt absolutely perfect in his arms, and he knew instinctively, that from that point on whenever she was not in his arms, it would feel like something was missing.Her lips broke free, and he mumbled an incoherent 'no', before grasping her to him even tighter.

" Are you sure that's Serena?It's so hard to tell with her face all covered up like that", Michiru said softly, laughing at the amorous couple.Serena succeeded in pushing Darien away, finally sensing that they had an audience, and then gave a little cry of embarrassment when she saw Haruka and Michiru standing not far away and applauding gently.Serena's face went bright red and she scrambled out of Darien's embrace and jumped off the stage.

" Oh my God!What are you doing here Harry?" Serena said, a little bit confused but happy nonetheless." And Michiru, it's so good to see you!Still hanging around with this bum?" Serena teased, pointing at Haruka.

" Yeah, she's annoying, but she grows on you.Plus, it's nice not having to pay for a chauffeur when we go travelling", Michiru said with a wink.

" We've been following your exploits in the paper, and since we had nowhere to be in the next little while, we thought we'd surprise you.Apparently, we succeeded", Haruka said dryly.She gave Darien the once over and grinned.Darien nervously ran a hand through his hair, and tried to regain his composure.

" Oh, right.We we're… well, you probably know what we we're doing.But it wasn't a big deal, hardly worth mentioning", Serena babbled, still rather embarrassed at having been caught.She wasn't sure exactly where that kiss had left them, and she wanted to talk to Darien before rumours started flying around that they were together.Unfortunately, she didn't see Darien's face grow cold when she had said that the kiss 'wasn't a big deal'.Well, maybe it hadn't meant anything to her, but it certainly had to him.Maybe he had been so overwhelmed by finally having his heart's desire that he had read more into the kiss than Serena had intended.Serena continued speaking, " And I don't think you've all met.Darien this is Michiru Kaioh, Harry's better-half, and Michiru this is Darien, our other guitarist."

" Nice to meet you.Serena's been playing your music so often during our road-trip that I feel it only fair to thank you for playing so well", Darien said smoothly, shaking Michiru's hand." Nice to see you again, Haruka.I'll leave you three ladies to catch-up, shall I?" Darien strode out of the room without waiting for a reply.Serena watched him go with troubled eyes.Why had he suddenly sounded so cold?Had the kiss been bad?She knew she wasn't very experienced…

" Sorry, did we come at a bad time?" Haruka asked, observing Serena's apprehension." Do you want us to apologize to Darien?"

" Apologize?" Serena said.She shook her head and gave her cousin another hug." Don't be absurd.You didn't do anything, and if Darien wants to be jerk, then that's his choice.Now tell me what you two have been up to", Serena said, changing her tone as well as the subject.Haruka and Michiru eagerly began to discuss the details of their recent tour of Europe.Serena laughed and chatted with them, and only occasionally did her mind travel somewhere else.

The following morning, Serena awoke and decided everything that had happened yesterday was too confusing for one person to figure out.She would try to find a way to talk to Darien alone, and see what he wanted to do.Dressing hurriedly since she was the last one in the hotel room, she took the elevator down to the hotel restaurant where the others would be having breakfast.

She spotted Darien right away and he looked up, meeting her eyes for a moment, before letting his gaze drop back to his plate.Apparently he wanted to pretend like the kiss hadn't happened, but why?Had it really been so bad?It was only Serena's third kiss but still she had thought it wonderful.Maybe there was some other reason?

" Quit daydreaming Meatball head, and get some breakfast.We're checking out in an hour", Raye said cheerily.

" Yeah sure", Serena said, ordering a fruit plate and then picking at it because she wasn't really hungry.

" Told you we'd find her near the food", Haruka joked, coming into the restaurant with Michiru.Serena jumped up, glad for the distraction.

" Everyone, I'd like to introduce my cousin Haruka and her girlfriend Michiru.They're here to visit me for a few days", Serena said.

" Oh my God!Can I have your autograph?" Mina asked, vaulting out of her seat and nearly knocking Haruka down in her haste to reach Michiru.

" Enthusiastic, isn't she?" Michiru asked with a smile.

" I'm Mina, and I've been intensely jealous of my friends, all of whom got to meet you already", Mina said.Michiru signed her autograph book, and Mina sat down at the table with a star struck look on her face.

" Nice to see everybody.Now Raye and Amy I know, and I think we met Lita last time we were in town, right Michiru?"

" Yes, nice to see you again Lita", Michiru said.

" Darien we met yesterday, so that leaves…"

" This is Setsuna our manager/agent/slave and her daughter Hotaru", Serena said, indicating the remaining members of the group sitting at the end of the table.

" It's nice to meet you.I'm a big fan of your music, and so is Hotaru", Setsuna said, standing up to shake the two women's hand's.Hotaru snuck a peek at the two famous musicians, before hiding behind her mother again.

" And this is Andrew", Serena said.

" He's mine", Mina joked, sliding her arm over his shoulder.

" And I'm Ken.I guess I belong to Lita", Ken teased.

Lita blushed." No he doesn't, I just told his parole officer I'd keep him out of trouble", Lita quipped.

" How long are you going to be around?" Raye asked, when everyone had gathered chairs around their over-flowing table.

" We're not sure yet.We have lots of free time just now, so it doesn't really make much difference to us.Actually, what do you say Setsuna, to letting us do a guest spot at one of the 'Lunatics' concerts?" Haruka said, with her easy charm.

" A guest spot?Are you sure you can keep up?" Lita asked.

" Oh, I think we could hold our own", Haruka said winking at Michiru." If you don't believe us, we could have a practice or something first".

" How about right now?We have the theatre booked up until four.We can pack up, and throw our stuff in the motor home, and then you guys can show us what you've got", Setsuna said.

" Sounds like a plan.Everyone finished breakfast?Right, let's go", Haruka said.

The band left the restaurant, and Serena trailed behind hoping Darien would notice she wanted to talk to him.

" Darien?Can we talk for a sec'?" 

Darien sighed, realizing he couldn't avoid her forever." Yeah, I guess."

" Well, it's about yesterday.I guess, I just wanted to know what it meant", Serena asked hesitantly.

" Does it really have to mean anything?I mean, it'll really complicate things, so maybe we should be really sure this is something both of us wants before we start, you know?"

Serena tried to follow the convoluted sentence, but wound up more confused then ever." So, you want to pretend like nothing happened, because we could end up getting hurt?"

" Something like that.What do you say we just postpone thinking about what happened, until we're ready to deal?"

" Later – the best time to do anything", Serena said lightly." Alright Darien, you have a deal.We go back to the way things were before, and hope that time makes things clearer.Shake on it?" Serena asked, sticking out her hand.Darien took her hand and shook it solemnly.

" But this doesn't mean it's over", he said enigmatically.Serena pondered his words all the time she was preparing for the mock practice with Haruka and Michiru.After they had checked out of the hotel, they crossed over to the theatre.Haruka playfully fought with Amy over control of the keyboard.

" I don't know if I can bear to be parted from my baby", Amy said, lovingly patting her keyboard.

" I could take its place", Haruka said, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

" Sorry, should have asked sooner.I'm taken", Amy said, laughing and holding up her engagement ring.

" All the good ones are.Tell you what, we'll share.I'll play up, you play down, deal?"

" Deal", Amy said.

Michiru was talking with Andrew about setting up her electric violin.It was white, and flashy and probably cost more then the rest of the instruments put together.Andrew was staring at the violinist with a mixture of awe and reverence, which bugged Mina no end.Andrew noticed and laughed,

" So you don't like it much either, huh?"

" Well, at least I don't drool", Mina said.

" Funny", Andrew said sarcastically.

When everything was ready, the band broke into their song, and after a few stanzas Michiru and Haruka understood enough to play along.The sound was spectacular.Everyone broke into wide grins when Haruka threw in some tricky keyboarding – it was obvious she was trying to get some attention.However, it was Michiru's almost frantic playing that made the music standout.It was such an interesting mix of sad strings, and wild key changes, plus it was just so fast.Lita took up the challenge, and began to pick up the tempo, pushing everyone to his or her limits.Raye opted to stop singing and instead just listen to the music as it swelled and rushed through the auditorium.

Raye joined Setsuna, Ken, Andrew and Hotaru who were sitting in the first row of seats in the theatre.

" Have you ever heard anything like it?It's phenomenal", Raye said, almost surprised at how well they sounded.

" That's for sure.As long as they don't kill themselves, finishing out this set, then I think we should try and get them to play with you for the last show, the silver show, that's coming up.I think it would be an excellent way to end the tour.People we'll be talking about it for months", Setsuna said.

Finally the exhausted players drew the song to an end.

" Did that sound as cool down there, as it did up here?" Mina yelled.

" Better!" Hotaru shouted out excitedly.

" Now get your butt's in gear.We got a lot of miles to cover for tomorrow's show", Setsuna yelled, always in control.

" She means you Ken", Lita yelled out.Ken just groaned as he went to pick up the equipment.

A week went by during which spirits were high.They continued to travel and play, Haruka and Michiru following the band to the various locations at a more leisurely pace, but always arriving in time to hear the band play from backstage.They had agreed to play with the 'Lunatics' for their last big show.The last show was also the night of a big party planned by Rainbow Productions.All their signed bands were going to be there – it was a Christmas themed thank you type celebration.The 'Lunatics' were the last band still on tour, so the party was going to be held as soon as their tour was officially over.All in all, it promised to be a spectacular night, which was why Amy was so upset that Greg wasn't coming.

Amy had told him all along that she wanted them to be there for there last show, and he had promised he would be, and now, all of a sudden, he had changed his mind.Something had come up at school; to be honest, Amy hadn't listened very well to his excuses.She didn't think she was asking for a lot; this was her career and it mattered to her.If it was a case of money, well Amy had more then enough to spare now, but that wasn't Greg's reason.Raye had invited Chad and he was coming – why couldn't Greg make a similar arrangement?

" Amy, you know I would if I could.But it's a really bad night for me, and anyway, it's not like I've never heard you play before", Greg said over the phone, when Amy called to see if he had changed his mind.

" Greg, I don't need you to come and tell me how great I am.I just want to celebrate with the person I love.Is that too much to ask?"

" I just don't see why it has to be now.When we're married we'll have plenty of time to do stuff together, and besides then you won't be travelling around the world for months on end", Greg said angrily.

Amy blanched on the other end of the phone._Please, God, tell me I misunderstood? _" What are you talking about?Are you saying we won't be going on tour again?"

" Oh I'm sure the band will be successful enough to continue touring, but, well, you weren't planning on staying with them, were you?"

Amy clenched the phone, feeling sick to her stomach.How could they have not talked about this?" Greg, I don't how you got that idea, but I'm not planning on quitting the band ever.Music is who I am".

" I know music is important to you, but you can do that here at home.You always said it wasn't about the fame and fortune, so what does it matter if you play with a band or if you play here?"

" How can you even ask?These are my friends – we created something that reaches out to people.I play my best when I'm with them.I didn't give them up for my mother, I sure as hell am not going to give them up for you", Amy said.

" Heaven forbid you would put me first", Greg said sarcastically.

" How dare you Greg?How dare you ask me to choose.This is who I am, and if you love me, you'll take all of me, not just what fits into your idea of a doctor's wife.I can't be with someone who doesn't appreciate what I do with my talents", Amy yelled.She was using Setsuna's cell phone, and was standing in a hotel lobby.A few people looked at her strangely, so she quieted her voice down, but she was still fuming.

" I guess I just thought, you would be a little less selfish.Fine you do whatever you want with your _talent _and when everyone reads about you in the tabloids, I'll be sure to tell them how proud I am about my wife the rock star", Greg said bitterly.

" I suppose because you're going to school, and I choose to play music, that you somehow think your smarter then me, or at the very least superior.Tell you what; if you're so worried about my reputation then why don't we just end this?You marry a perfect wife, if you want, because we're through.Goodbye Greg", Amy said, hanging up the phone.Slowly her anger died down and she stood there staring at the phone, wondering what she had just done.She climbed the stairs to their hotel room, and wordlessly gave Setsuna back her phone.Just as stonily, she pulled the engagement ring from her finger and handed it to Setsuna.

" Can you keep this somewhere safe, until I can give it back to Greg?" She asked.Setsuna nodded.

" Amy, are you and Greg… did something happen?" Mina asked, eyes welling up with tears.

Amy saw the stricken faces of her friends and tears started to fall.

" He actually thought that I would give-up on the band once we were married.He thought this was just some silly little adventure of mine that I would get out of my system.So I told him that I was not the person he thought I was, and that we had no business getting married.He didn't even try to argue with me", Amy said sadly.Serena got up from her seat on the couch and gave her best friend a hug.The rest of the girls crowded around her while Amy broke down.

" Don't worry, Ames, it will all work out, I'm sure", Raye said softly.

" Yeah, and until them, have some fun and show him you won't let him run your life", Lita said.

" Thanks, but right now, I think I'll just go to bed", Amy said.It was a quiet night for the whole band.

The next morning, someone knocking on her door awakened Raye out of a dreamless sleep.She was sharing a room with Amy, Lita, and Serena but not one of the other girls seemed to have heard the noise.With a sigh, Raye got out of bed and opened the door to an immaculately dressed Setsuna.

" Don't you ever sleep?" Raye asked, perturbed at Setsuna's ability to be perfect regardless of the time of day.

" Occasionally.Thought this might be of interest to you", Setsuna said, passing over a brightly coloured tabloid.On the cover was a blurry picture of Darien and Raye, taken when they were on stage singing to each other during 'Who Do You Think You Are'.The caption read: 'Stars of newcomer Lunatic band, passionately in love and planning to form their own group'.

Raye's upper lip curled in disgust." I suppose it could be worse.I mean, it's just a rumour."

" That's what I thought.But apparently the newspaper has picked up the story – at least the part about you and Darien being in love.I was thinking that you might like to call your friends or family and warn them."

" Thanks Setsuna.I don't think anyone will believe it, even if it is in the paper, but I may as well give Chad and Grandpa the heads-up."

Raye quickly got dressed and grabbed her purse before heading downstairs to the payphones.Serena stirred in her sleep as the hotel room door closed behind Raye.Blearily, she rubbed at her eyes and wondered what was going on.She picked up the discarded tabloid-style magazines and instantly latched onto to the photo of Darien and Raye.They weren't together, were they?Serena sat back against her pillows and worried.Maybe she was being naïve, maybe Darien and Raye had been having a relationship all along and she had just been too blind to see it.She voiced this concern to Amy when she woke-up.

" I don't know Serena.Yesterday I would have told you, you were crazy but after what happened with me and Greg…I just don't know what to think about anything anymore."

" Oh, Ames.I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bugging you with this right now."

" Forget it; I'm going to try to", Amy said sadly and got out of bed to claim the shower before anyone else decided they wanted it.

Lita woke up to find herself along in the room.She heard the sounds of the shower so she knew it was occupied but all that running water was making it hard to stay in bed.She had to empty her bladder, and fast.Hurriedly dressing in jeans and a green turtleneck, she burst out into the hallway.She knocked hard on Mina's door – Mina and Andrew had been sharing a room for the entire trip.She received no answer, so she knocked even harder, as she danced from foot to foot.There was no way she was going downstairs to the lobby without first brushing her hair and teeth.

" What?" asked an angry Mina, as the door was suddenly flung open.Mina's face was flushed, and her hair mussed.It was obvious her condition had little to do with sleep, and much to do with Andrew.

" Sorry, but I have to pee", Lita said.

" As you can see, I was kind-of in the middle of something, and believe me when I say you do not want to come in right now", Mina said.Andrew called out something to her and Mina blushed as she closed the door practically in Lita's face.

" Ugh!I hate my roommate", Lita said to nobody as she turned around, and tried to remember which room Darien and Ken were in.Praying she had the right one she pounded on the door.A bleary eyed Ken, clad only in boxers, opened the door, took one look at her pained expression, and said,

" Bathroom's in there".

" God bless you", Lita said, practically skipping to the room in question.Moments later, a very relaxed Lita wandered out of the bathroom.Addressing the lump in one of the beds, she asked, " Where's Darien?"

" I don't know.Setsuna came by earlier and wanted to speak with him", Ken mumbled from under the blankets.

" Damn, you really are lazy, you know that?" Lita said to her friend.

" It takes a lot of energy to move this body around.It's something normal sized people don't understand", Ken explained, finally realizing Lita was not about to leave him alone so that he could go back to sleep.He pulled the pillow off his head and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

" I'm not normal sized, and I don't sleep half as much as you do", Lita retorted.

" The only reason you're up is because you had to pee.Otherwise, you would still have been sleeping.And don't go lying to me about how you've been up for hours.Your hair is down, your eyes are crusty, and you're not wearing a bra", Ken said, his mind still sharp despite the fact that he'd just woken up.

" How could you possibly know I'm not wearing a bra?" Lita asked, trying not to blush.

" Because I was staring at your chest, and it looks different from all the other days I stare at your chest", Ken said, dropping his eyes yet again.

" God, you're a pig too!"

" Oh, and I suppose you didn't check out my butt when I opened the door?"

" No, I certainly did not", Lita said truthfully.

" Now, see that's a shame.Would it help if I weren't wearing the boxers?Would you look at me differently then?"

" Well, I would definitely look at you differently – I'd think you'd gone insane", Lita retorted." Ken, you're not serious, are you?And what you said before… about having a crush on me, you were joking then too, weren't you?" Lita asked.She wasn't sure what she wanted him to say.Ever since that moment when he'd claimed to have feelings for her, she had started viewing him under a different light.In fact, she was starting to have strong feelings for her 'friend' that she wasn't sure she was ready for.

" No, I don't have a crush on you.I'm totally, madly, passionately, in love with you.In fact I'm debating right now if I should give you some more time to get use to the idea, or if I should just jump you now", Ken said speculatively.

" You're crazy, you know that…" Lita began, but was cut-off when Ken shook off his lazy-guy routine and sprang out of his seat.He moved far faster then his size should have allowed, and Lita was helpless as he pushed her down onto the bed.Then he kissed her fully on the lips.When she didn't respond, Ken pulled away, and looked into her widened eyes.

" I'm sorry, I've just wanted to do that for a very long time.I may joke around with you Lita, but what I feel, it's genuine."

Lita nodded her head dumbly, still unsure what to say.The old fear was still with her, despite how much she trusted Ken.

" It's okay", Lita mumbled.Ken eased off her and flopped down next to her on the bed.The two of them lay side by side, staring at the ceiling, each wondering what the other was thinking.

" No, it's not okay.I know what you've gone through, and yet in the end I'm no better.I'm so sorry, Lita."

" Don't say that!" Lita said almost angrily.She sat up and faced him." You are NOT like Freddy.You are not a seventeen-year-old boy, taking advantage of a fourteen-year-old girl who has lost her parents and is in desperate for human affection.You took care of me when I went through the whole ordeal and even when you warned me about him…", Lita broke off as tears started to fall down her face from the painful memories.

" Shh, it's okay.You don't have to tell me any of this, I know", Ken said soothingly.Lita reached out for him and Ken ended up enfolding her in his large arms.He rubbed her back soothingly.

" No, I want to say this.Even when I ignored your advice, and he… he took my innocence".

" Raped you", Ken interjected, with a harshness directed at Freddy, not Lita.

" When he raped me", Lita amended softly, "you still didn't turn away.You didn't call me a slut; you didn't tell me to stay away, that I was no good.You held me, just like you're holding me now.And I'm afraid that if we become more then friends, that in the end I'll be hurt, and then they'll be no one left to hold me."

" Lita, you can't hide from love forever.That's no way to live, and you know it", Ken said.He finally was getting to hold his broken angel in his arms; the place she was meant to be, he felt sure.If only he could turn back time and save her before she became damaged…But then, he loved her just as she was." So, does that mean you liked the kiss?Because if not, I feel I should tell you I could do better.I probably have morning breath, and when you don't wear a bra, it kind-of makes me light-headed and dizzy, plus there's the fact that I'm only in boxers, and I had to, um, restrain my enthusiasm."

" Let me guess; you use humour to get out of awkward situations?" Lita teased.

" That, and to protect my male ego.You okay now?"

" Fine", Lita said." Could you just hold me for a little while longer?"

" Sure, but if anyone asks about this later, I will deny it.I will state I was doing manly-man things", Ken kidded as he brought Lita closer, and settled her head on his shoulder.

" And if you tell anyone that I was crying, I will permanently un-man you.I can't have my reputation as a tough-as-nails bitch, ruined, can I?"

" I love you Lita", Ken said, in a way that meant so much more then romantically.

" I love you too, Ken" Lita said, and knew in her heart it was the truth.

By the time the night of the last show rolled around, tensions in the band were at an all time high.Amy was cranky and hard to be around; Lita was stressing over her relationship with Ken; Mina was mad at Lita while Andrew was losing patience with Mina; Raye was in trouble with Chad because of the tabloid photos and of course, Raye was fuming that Chad had dared to question her motives.Ever since Serena had seen the tabloid photos she had been reassessing her relationship with Darien.Was he in love with Raye?Was he in love with Setsuna?Or was he, possibly, in love with her?She couldn't tell because he seemed to be avoiding her much of the time.

It was with a sense of relief that the Lunatics took the stage for their last performance.It was a silver show, so all of the band members were dressed in black or silver and the stage was hung with shining fabric.Serena had dyed two long stripes in her hair silver before putting her hair into her trademark pigtail and buns hairstyle.The streaks made her feel daring, and a little more like the sexy rock-star she wanted to be.

After their first song, the band members started to relax and they looked at each other during the breaks with sheepish expressions, trying to apologize for their behaviour in the last few days.The crowd went ballistic when Michiru and Haruka joined the Lunatics on stage.Michiru was dressed in a form fitting silver dress that made several patron's eyes bug-out, while Haruka was wearing strange silver snakeskin pants and a loose black shirt.Everything was going great until Raye and Darien broke into the 'Who do you think we are' song and things on stage went tense again.The news had spread through the media that Darien and Raye were a couple, and now every time Serena heard that song play, she had to keep from gritting her teeth.However, both Raye and Darien were relaxed, as they sang the song with more enthusiasm then usual.

Just as they were coming to the end of the song, Raye smiled knowingly at Darien and altered the song lyrics.

" But it's okay, 'cause we're just friends.We go separate ways, when this day ends", Raye sang.

" And I'm glad, that we share laughs.Especially when talking about our better halves", Darien finished.He then turned and winked broadly in Serena's direction.Serena almost misplayed when she took in the implications of his actions.He had practically admitted to the whole world that his interest was in her – Serena.The song ended to rapturous applause.In seemed to vibrate through the coliseum with enough force to make the floorboards shake.Serena, however, barely heard the audience, and she barely registered the fact that they left the stage, the show over.

" Hey, Meatball head?You in there?We have to get ready for the party!Come on, girl", Raye said, latching on to Serena's hand.Serena just kept staring at Darien as though he had grown another head.Her glassy gaze only faded when Raye pushed her into their hotel room and thrust her dress at her.Serena went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.Raye was debating about her clothes for the night's party when she heard a knock.

" Chad!You made it!" Raye said happily, launching herself into her boyfriend's arms, their disagreement momentarily forgotten.

" Of course I did.I wouldn't miss your last show, even though I had to beg your manager just to stand in the wings", Chad said.He gave his girlfriend another squeeze then pulled back so he could kiss her.Raye was melting in his arms until she had to come up for air.

" That was nice", Raye said.Then her smile froze on her face, " Now explain to me why you decided to be such an idiot and pull that whole possessive boyfriend shit.How could you believe those tabloids instead of me?"

" I merely asked if there was any truth to them, like a concerned boyfriend should", Chad said calmly.

" So in other words, you don't trust me?"

" Chad, is this true?" asked Mina, approaching the pair, and butting in to the conversation.

" What?No, of course I trust her", Chad said, flustered now that it was two against one.

" Yeah, he just wanted to clarify things before he started to jump to conclusions, didn't you Chad?" asked Andrew, trailing behind Mina.

" Well, he should know, that it's a real turn-off when guys start second guessing every move a woman makes", Mina said, crossing her arms and glaring at Andrew." Just because I choose to spend my time with a few male fans, like I do with all my fans, does not mean I'm planning on sleeping with them, or doing anything with them for that manner.I was just being friendly".

" And I was just doing my job, and if I do it so well that I fool the media, I can hardly be blamed for what they think.And until the two of you learn to trust us as honourable, dependable, loyal, young women, then you don't deserve to be with us.Come on Mina, we have a party to go to.Maybe we'll see you there", Raye said, and linking her arm through Mina's, she sauntered into her hotel room and slammed the door closed.

Chad and Andrew stood there looking at each other, wondering what exactly had just happened.

" PMS?"

" Sounds good to me.Want to go get drunk?" Andrew asked.Chad knocked on the door one more time.

" Go away!" yelled two voices in unison.

" Might as well", Chad said with a shrug.The two men wandered down the hall to get Ken and Darien from their room, and go to the party where drinks were free.

Sorry for the limited amount of action (or at least it seemed that way to me while I was writing it – I just want to get to the happy ending!)Anyway, upcoming scenes include Lita getting over her fears, Darien and Serena giving-in, a drunk Darien, hasty apologies, and one important song.Hope you can be patient, I finally got a job! (Yeah!No more crackers with peanut butter for supper!Kidding – sort-of)Thanks for all the support, and please review!


	7. Strange Ways

I sure hope this posts properly now. Sorry for all the delays. I said I'd finish this and I will. I had to read the whole thing over to remember what was going on and I realized how boring the beginning is. I think it got better though. Thanks for everyone who e-mailed asking me to keep this up. There's only one more chapter to go, and I'll finish that for sure before I have to go back to school! Don't own Sailor Moon (unless I get the rights for X-mas like I asked for – doubt it!) Enjoy!

" Serena, come out of the bathroom", Raye said threateningly.

" No. I don't want to. You can't make me!" Serena said petulantly. How the others had convinced her to let them get her ready for the party tonight was beyond her. She suspected drugs in her food, or maybe she had fallen and hit her head earlier? The dress they had told her to put on, if you could call it a dress, which Serena strongly doubted, was silver, short, and tight. She looked into the mirror and could scarcely recognize herself. Her long blonde hair was left down and the silver highlights she had put in earlier shone brightly. Her lips looked red and pouty, her eyes bright and sparkling, with silver eye shadow emphasizing their shape. The dress was cut low, showing more then usual, just as the dress's length emphasized her long legs. She looked… sexy, she realized. So sexy that there was no way she was going to take one single step outside the safe confines of the bathroom. And there was absolutely nothing anybody could say to convince her otherwise.

" Darien's already down there. I don't know if Setsuna's there or not…" Mina began, her voice low and suggestive.

The bathroom door banged open with alacrity. Serena was out and shoving on silver, strappy shoes before anyone could say another word.

" Which way is the party?" Serena demanded, one hand on her hip. Her foot tapped impatiently while her friends tried not to laugh at her sudden eagerness. 

" I'll take you", Lita said. She was already dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and a shiny green halter-top. Serena wasn't the only one who wanted to impress someone special.

" Then come on!" Serena said, taking Lita's arm and dragging her from the hotel room. Mina and Raye laughed at Lita's almost terrified expression as she was herded out the door.

" That was kind-of mean Mina. You know Setsuna isn't even going", Raye said.

" Yeah, I know", Mina said, smiling brightly. " But it's just so much fun to meddle. Now, are we going to the party, our are we still proudly indignant?"

" I don't think Chad and Andrew are worthy of our presence just now. Let's go keep Setsuna company", Raye said. " Hey wait a minute, where's Amy?"

" Last I saw, she was heading down to the party. I hope she's okay", Mina said.

Amy was sitting at a table in the hotel bar, nursing a vodka and orange, and wishing she could get very, very, drunk. But she was a doctor's daughter for all her rebellion, and the effects of over-indulging on brain cells was planted too firmly in her head. The bar was all but deserted since almost everyone staying at the hotel was connected in some way to Rainbow productions, and therefore was invited to the party being held in the hotel's large reception hall. Even here she could hear the pulsing music and the desire to attend grew stronger. But then she remembered that she was alone and took another small sip of her drink. She missed Greg. It was ridiculous, she realized, to miss him so much more now that they were broken up, but somehow when she'd been away on tour the separation hadn't been so bad because she knew he was out there thinking of her, missing her, loving her. Or had that been a lie? Had he truly loved her like he said he had? How could they have been together so long without him ever learning the slightest thing about her?

" A pretty girl like you, sitting in a bar like this, with a great party going on down the hall? Now what's wrong with this picture?" said the bartender, coming over to her table. Amy smiled softly but didn't respond. The slightly portly bartender, with his balding, white hair, and kind smile, decided it was quiet enough in the bar for him to take a small break. He pulled a chair out and sat across from the solemn looking woman.

Amy looked up and said, " Is this where I pour out my sad life story to a complete stranger?"

" I guess you could do that. Really, my feet are sore and I'd rather not sit alone", the man said. " My name's Bob, by the way."

" Amy", Amy said, and they shook hands.

" So Amy, holiday blues?"

" You could say that. My fiancé… my boyfriend… what am I saying I don't even know if he's that anymore", Amy said glumly.

" Ah, I think I understand. Tell me if I've got this right. You and your boyfriend have been together for a while, your music career started to improve, and tensions increased. Then things start to look better when he proposes. He thinks things will go 'back to normal' now, but things haven't changed, and when he realizes that, everything thing falls apart. You're wondering how he could know so little about you, and he's wondering how he lost you."

Amy stared at him in complete shock. It was like he had read her mind. " How did you know?"

" I've heard it all, and this hotel is frequently used by musicians such as yourself. I know you're the keyboardist for the Lunatics, and that your band is doing too well for that to be the cause of your sadness. That, combined with the fact that you seem to be shirking all company, leads me to think it's a matter of the heart."

" He acted like he was indulging me, letting me play in the band. But all along, he expected to come back and play the dutiful wife."

" If you want my opinion, I'd say it's one of two things. Either he's a complete jackass, in which case your hypothesis is correct, or he's insecure, and thinks that it's only a matter of time until you find someone more exciting. I take it he's not another musician?"

" No, he's going to be a doctor", Amy responded, her face frowning as she thought. " And I've always let be known that I'm wary of people in that profession. But he should know that I love him, that even though I might tour and play, that it's only because I have him to come back to. He's… he's my touchstone."

" I think it's pretty clear that you know what you want, and you've got a good head on your shoulders, so you've had this figured out from the start. Give him some time, and if he's worth his salt, he'll realize what it is he truly wants, and come back to you."

" You think so", Amy asked hopefully. A few customers had approached the bar and were looking around for someone to serve them. Bob stood up and gave her a wink.

" If he does come back, make him sweat it out for a bit too."

Amy smiled and laughed for the first time since she'd last talked to Greg. She knew deep in her heart that Greg wasn't a jackass or cold hearted. If he was insecure, then Amy hoped he'd get over it soon, because she missed him. Standing up she left a twenty on the table which more then covered the cost of the beer, and headed towards the party. Suddenly, she didn't feel so alone.

" Amy!" Amy turned and saw Lita waving at her excitedly from the entrance to the party. At least she thought it was Lita, but when she got closer she realized that it was Serena's arm, waving from behind Lita's back. Lita rolled her eyes and said,

" She saw all the people and freaked. Help me drag her in there, will you?"

" Sure", Amy said. Lita took one of Serena's arms, and Amy took the other and they pulled Serena as she dug her heels into the floor. Fortunately that floor was highly polished wood and her heels slid easily. Lita spotted Ken in the crowd, which wasn't hard since he towered over almost everyone, and headed in that direction. Ken saw her and his jaw dropped. Darien, who was at the same table as Ken, with Chad and Andrew, both of whom were rather drunk already, laughed at his friend's expression, not knowing the cause. Ken sat down bone-lessly as he waited for Lita to make her way to the table. Why did she have to look so damn hot?

" Just prop her up. I think she's frozen", Lita joked, as the trio finally reached the table. Amy laughed and Ken relaxed. He pulled Lita down into his lap, and wrapped his hands around her waist as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Then he noticed that Serena was still statue-like and that the curse seemed to have spread to Darien. Darien couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted her so badly that his chest ached and he couldn't breathe.

" Now who's drooling", Ken said, snapping his fingers in front of Darien's face.

" Why? Who was drooling before?" Lita asked innocently. Amy thought she would never stop laughing as Ken's face flushed as red as the Christmas decorations that surrounded them.

Amy forced Serena to take a seat next to Darien, and took a chair herself. The music was pounding and the guests were lively and happy. Darien shifted uncomfortably in his chair, acutely aware of his reaction to Serena's new look. Her leg lay against his under the table, and he had to fight himself not to reach out a hand to stroke it.

" Ooh, I love this song", Serena said suddenly. She looked longingly at the dance floor, wondering if she could get enough courage to brave the crowds.

" Do you want to dance?" Darien questioned instantly. Serena bit her lip nervously.

" You won't leave me out there when you find another partner, will you?"

" Another partner? Yeah, that'll happen", Darien said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Serena looked at him speculatively, as he placed a strong hand at the small of her back, and guided her through the crowd. The moment her feet hit the dance floor, she was no longer shy. It was the same transformation that came over her when she stood on stage; the moment the music started she felt at home. And it helped that Darien was there, he always made her feel safe. It certainly didn't hurt that he was gorgeous either.

" You look good tonight", Darien said.

" What?" Serena shouted, over the music.

" You look good", he repeated, a little louder.

" I can't hear you", Serena mouthed at him.

" You're the sexiest woman alive, and I'd like to take you right now on the floor", Darien said. Serena still couldn't hear him so she just smiled and nodded in agreement. For some reason, this made Darien laugh, and he took her into his arms. 

Serena was in heaven. There was no other way to describe the wondrous feelings that flowed through her body. She felt alive like never before and yet she felt a longing that became more and more painful the longer she danced. Darien; it was his doing. She wanted him, she realized. Her lips suddenly felt dry and she licked them. The dancing took on a whole new meaning as she tried to show him what she would never have the courage to tell him. Why didn't he respond? He'd all but told her of his feelings while on stage, to a huge audience no less, but he still seemed to be holding himself back.

Darien began to sweat, as Serena took another small step into his personal space. He stifled a groan as she licked her lips, drawing his eyes down to that delectable portion of her face. Her movements were seductive and enticing, and for Darien, all the sounds and sights of the party, faded away. All he could see was she, all he could feel was she, and it was driving him crazy. But he was also a little afraid that he was coming on a little too strong. Of course, if she came any closer she would feel just how aroused he was, and all would be revealed. Darien wasn't sure if he wanted that or not.

But naturally, he had no control over the situation. Someone bumped into Serena from behind and she stepped forward, her body brushing up against his. At first, he thought he was safe, that she hadn't felt it, but he saw her stiffen with awareness as her hip grazed him. Expecting a gasp of indignation, or maybe even a slap in the face, he certainly hadn't expected her to push herself even closer. She reached her hands out tentatively and placed them on his hips, cradling them, their legs almost intertwined. He could feel the soft swell of her belly, her breasts lay lightly against his chest, and she seemed to be breathing slowly and deeply, as she finally lifted her eyes to meet his.

Time stopped as they stared at each other, the passion mirrored in their eyes, the feeling of rightness sweeping over them. By unspoken agreement, they started moving again to the music, holding each other close, never breaking eye contact. Serena couldn't believe she had been so bold, but was glad she had been. Despite how tightly they pressed together, Serena wished they could be closer still. She wanted to feel him, all of him. Darien's breath was laboured, and it had nothing to do with the dancing. She was so close, and yet not quite close enough. He stroked one hand down her face, and Serena jumped as though she'd been given an electric shock. Darien stroked his thumbs across her lips, and it was all over.

They kissed. They kissed frantically and passionately; all their emotions that had been pent up since they had first met came spilling out in a torrent of longing and need. Darien groaned, breaking apart from her for air, before returning to taste her lips. Serena plucked ineffectually at Darien, wanting him so desperately that she was heedless of the prying eyes that had noticed the rather amorous couple.

Darien did notice that they were drawing attention and began easing them out of the crowd. She whimpered and Darien's resolve collapsed. They didn't make it out of the room, but at least they found a semi-secluded corner where the lights were dim. Darien pushed her up against the wall, lifting her slightly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself. His lips trailed down her throat, tasting her skin.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this", Darien whispered fervently in her ear.

" Me either", Serena said laughing breathlessly.

" Let's get out of here", Darien said. He really didn't want an audience for what he had planned. He wanted her all to himself.

" Yeah, now", Serena said, putting her feet back on the ground. She grabbed Darien's hand and they pushed through the crowd as quickly as possible. They ran through the lobby, Darien gripping her hand tightly as though fearing she might change her mind. Serena and Darien passed right by Setsuna's room, where she, Mina, and Raye were having an impromptu celebration of their own. 

Setsuna hadn't wanted to leave Hotaru in the hotel room alone, and a company party was no place for her little girl. So she had expected to spend another night in her suite, watching television, while Hotaru slept in the adjoining room. To her surprise, Mina and Raye had appeared at her door, with a big bottle of champagne, and the three women had whiled away the evening talking. After the alcohol was gone, and a mellow, companionable feeling pervaded, Mina asked the question she had been dying to know the answer to for a long time.

" What was between you and Darien?"

Setsuna eyed her speculatively, and knew that the question was not meant to hurt. Setsuna closed her eyes and considered how to respond, 

" I loved him. I still do", Setsuna said. The other two women gasped slightly, and Setsuna opened her eyes with a smile. " It's not what you think. I only mean that I love him as a friend. We were both too afraid to fall truly in love. My ex-husband, Hotaru's father, hurt me more then I thought I could ever be hurt and I was not about to risk my heart again. Darien was the same way and so it was in some ways, a perfect match. For a time I though I was happy. I had protection, security…"

" But no love", Mina said, tears in her eyes. Above all else, Mina was a romantic and believed in the powers of the heart. She thought of Andrew and wondered what he was doing.

" No, no love. I realized I didn't want we had, no matter how good it looked on the outside. I wanted us both to be happy, and we weren't, not really. True love should be exciting and surprising."

" I can't believe this is happening, it's like some kind-of dream", Serena said breathlessly. Darien nodded, and hurriedly opened the door to his room. He nervously laughed, his anxiousness making him wonderfully clumsy.

" I know, I know."

"… Love should be something you can't control, something that makes you weak in the knees."

" I feel like I'm going to faint", Darien said in wonder.

" I know, isn't it great?" Serena said, throwing herself into Darien's arms. He kissed her all over her face, and finally touched her lips.

" … There should be no fear, no pain, no questioning. Complete surrender".

The way he touched her made her burn. She no longer felt afraid or shy, she felt needed and loved. And she tried to show him. Somehow, she was sure he knew.

" … It should be wild, crazy, and passionate. The kind-of love that makes you forget everything else. Even your inhibitions."

They practically tore at their clothes, Serena's bra frustrating Darien until she calmly slipped it off for him. They hadn't even turned on the lights in the room, and they moved instinctively to the bed. Suddenly they heard voices in the hall. Loud, boisterous voices that Darien recognized as belonging to Chad and Andrew. Unfortunately, Chad and Andrew were staying in the same room as Darien and Ken that night, because the party had caused a slight room shortage. Darien flew to the door, slamming the deadbolt on the door shut just as Andrew reached for the door handle.

" Darien? You in there?" Andrew shouted as he pounded on the door. Darien reached for his coat, and found his wallet. He opened the door just wide enough to throw the wallet at his friends and then slammed the door in their faces.

" Go away", Darien shouted, returning his attention to Serena.

" Darien? What's going on?"

" There's forty bucks in my wallet – it's yours if you find somewhere else to stay tonight. And tell Ken too", Darien shouted, voice desperate.

Andrew and Chad shared a look out in the hall.

" Why Darien, you sly dog you", Chad said grinning. Then his smile faded as he realized he had nowhere to sleep.

" What do you say we go pay a visit on our girlfriends – you know, the one's with rooms?" Andrew said, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

" In case you forgot, they're mad at us", Chad said.

" No, my friend, you forgot. We have Darien's wallet, which includes Darien's credit card, which I happen to know is paid up in full. I bet a few hundred dollars worth of room service would smooth things over for us, wouldn't you?"

" I like the way you think", said Chad catching on. The two men hurried to the phone to abuse Darien's credit card. Darien couldn't have cared less, he was just glad to be rid of his friends.

" … Love should be so strong that you can see it. And it should always be there, in every action, in every thought, in every word. That's what love should be", Setsuna said.

" I hope everyone finds love like that", Raye said gently. Just then there was a knock on the door and Raye went to answer. Standing at the door were Andrew and Chad, holding more flowers then she had ever before seen.

" I'm sorry."

" Me too", Chad chimed in.

Raye eyed the flowers and sighed. " Well, it's a start", she said, not ready to forgive just yet. She wondered what Mina thought, only to find Mina kissing the daylights out of Andrew. Some things would never change.

" Let's go back to my room", Raye said to Chad. Chad patted Andrew's back in thanks for the plan, and trotted happily after Raye. It would be a long time before Andrew and Mina even left the hall.

" That's odd", Raye said, coming into the room. It was getting rather late, and the room was empty. " Where is everyone?"

" Well, I don't know where Amy and Lita are, but I have a fairly good idea where Serena is", Chad said, looking smug. It was rare indeed that he got to know a secret before Raye did.

" Where?"

" In the room I was supposed to stay in."

" Huh?"

" With Darien", Chad said, rocking back and forth on his heels with amusement.

" No", Raye said in awe. " You mean…"

" Yes I do, and I think we should allow them their privacy, for tonight at least."

" But I have to talk to her…"

" Raye", Chad said warningly.

" Okay, I'll wait until tomorrow", Raye said begrudgingly. Then her eyes narrowed. " Then I'll force her to give me all the details."

The morning couldn't come fast enough for Raye, but it came with alarming speed to Darien and Serena. Serena could have sworn she had scarcely closed her eyes to sleep when the sun started streaming in the window. She was wearing a black t-shirt of Darien's, lying comfortably on a pile of pillows, as she took in her surroundings for the first time. She had watched Darien wake-up and walk across the room to the bathroom earlier. He had thought she was asleep and she giggled at the memory of watching his cute little rear-end as he headed for the shower completely nude. Darien came out of the shower, his black hair wet and spiky; a towel wrapped around his waist, and heard Serena laughing.

" What's so funny", he asked. This set Serena off again, and Darien tackled her, pinning her to the bed in mock anger, until her giggles subsided.

" I think I could get used to this", Serena said, sighing happily. Darien kissed her, his tongue tracing her lips in invitation. Delving into her mouth, he decided there was no better way to start the morning. It didn't take long until Serena was divested of her t-shirt, and Darien was free of his towel. So what if they were a little late for breakfast?

Afterwards, Serena realized she was starving and hurried down to the hotel restaurant in hopes of getting breakfast before the buffet was over. Darien took his time before heading down after her. In the restaurant, everyone else was already gathered, and when he approached the table, all eyes swivelled in his direction. He felt distinctly uncomfortable, hating it when people knew his business.

" So, sleep well Darien?" Raye asked.

" He certainly looks like he did, notice that glow about him?" Mina replied teasingly.

" I wonder if they were disturbed by that rather loud couple who were in the room next to mine?" Andrew asked. " Oh, wait. Isn't that your room?"

Darien's jaw clenched, feeling very angry at this intrusion of his privacy, though intellectually he knew they were only teasing. Serena was returning to the table from the breakfast bar, her plate piled to almost impossible proportions with food. Darien stared at her, and she looked up sensing his glare.

" Had to tell everyone right away, didn't you? Couldn't wait to gossip and tell everyone what happened? Should I expect a blurb in the newspaper?"

Everyone at the table lost the happy smiles they were wearing, and went silent. Serena shakily put her plate on the table.

" I hadn't realized you were so ashamed of me", she said. She turned to leave the restaurant, feeling unbelievably hurt. As she passed him, she turned to face him and squared her shoulders. " And just for the record, I didn't tell them anything", she said. She walked steadily out of the room, before breaking into a run. Darien's stern face fell, and he passed his hand through his hair, wondering what made him do the stupid things he did.

" For Christ's sake, Darien. When you left the party, you two were all over each other. Then you begged us to let you have the room to yourself, and Serena never returned to hers. If you were trying to keep it a secret then you could have done a much better job", Andrew said.

Darien realized it was all true and felt even worse. 

" How dare you treat my cousin that way! We were all just ribbing you a little because we were so happy that you two were finally together. Now she's probably crying her eyes out, you bastard!" Haruka said angrily, jumping to her feet.

Darien only half listened; he was already heading out the door intent upon finding Serena and getting a chance to explain. He found her in her hotel room, throwing her clothes into a bag.

" Hey", he said, coming into the room and shutting the door behind him. She didn't respond, didn't even look up, she just kept packing. Darien sighed knowing this was going to be very difficult. " Serena, I didn't mean to say what I did. I was surprised and it just sort-of came out. I didn't mean to accuse you of using our relationship."

" Our relationship? So we have a relationship?" Serena said coolly.

" Well, yeah. I mean, of course we do."

" See, I find that strange because you obviously thought last night was just a one night fling, that we would forget about in the morning, and pretend it never happened. You like to pretend stuff never happened, don't you? Saves you a world of hurt I suppose", Serena said acidly.

" Last night was not a one night fling", Darien said, wondering where she had got that idea.

" Oh, I get it now. We're going to keep on sleeping together, and meanwhile I'm to keep the whole sordid affair secret because you don't want people to know you're with me."

" That's not it at all! I just don't see why everyone has to know every single move we make. We're celebrities – do you want to wake up tomorrow and find our faces plastered all over the newspapers? Do want some horror of a reporter, printing how often we fuck, where, and if you did or did not reach orgasm?" Darien said angrily. Serena flinched slightly at the harsh language. There had to more going on here for Darien to be so angry.

" Is this because I wasn't a virgin? Did you think I was okay with casual sex?" Serena asked quietly.

" What? No, I… No, how could you begin to even think that?"

" Maybe you thought all I wanted was company for the night. But I wouldn't have slept with you Darien, if I hadn't thought it meant something. I wanted to be with you, because I thought… Forget it, obviously I was wrong. I can't believe I was so stupid again", Serena said. 

Darien was about to speak when Haruka knocked on the open door. She cast one glaring look at Darien, and then ignored him.

" Serena? Me and Michiru have to get going. We have a Christmas Eve concert in Milan. Do you want a ride to the airport?"

" Yeah, that would be great", Serena said, shouldering her bag. She had packed rather hurriedly – she hoped she hadn't forgotten anything.

" Serena wait – shouldn't we talk about this?" Darien asked.

" We're all flying home on the same plane. I'll see you at the airport", Serena said. She sighed, " We can talk then, if you want."

Soon, Haruka, Michiru, and Serena were gone. The others were still sitting at the breakfast table, feeling awkward about the situation. All the stresses and tensions of being on tour finally seemed to catch up with them, hitting them all at once, until everybody was irritated at everyone else.

" Had to open your mouth, didn't you Mina? Couldn't let a piece of gossip like that slide could you?" Lita said to her friend angrily.

" Hey, I wasn't the only one to say something. Blockhead here was far more blunt", Mina said, gesturing at Andrew.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Andrew said moodily.

" I can't believe you can treat guys the way you do, and still expect them to hang around for a second date", Lita said caustically.

" Oh, well at least I'm not a hypocrite like some people. God, you judge all of us, yet you've hardly led a pure existence – far from it, actually. What's more, you're a coward, scared and jealous of what the rest of us have. Grow-up, Lita", Mina said.

Lita slammed her glass down on the table and stormed from the table, knowing that if she didn't leave right now she would do something she would regret. Ken jumped to follow her, shooting a death glare at Mina.

" Real nice, Mina. Could you have been a little cruel?"

" Shut-up, Raye. Quit meddling in other people's business", Amy said, angry with all of her friends for being so heartless.

" Oh she speaks! I had forgotten what you sounded like when you weren't all whiny and depressed. I swear if I hear one more complaint from you I'll rip my ears off!"

" I think we'd prefer it if you ripped you mouth of first. What gives you the right to yell at us all the time?" Mina responded.

" Hey, Raye just does what needs to be done around here", Chad said, jumping in to defend his girlfriend.

" Shut-up, Chad. I certainly don't need you to defend me", Raye said, rolling her eyes at Chad. Feeling dismissed, Chad stood up from the table.

" God, you both treat your boyfriends like crap", Amy said.

" At least we have boyfriends; I wonder if Greg's found someone new already?" Mina speculated. Amy's face crumpled and she hurried away from the table.

" Mina! What the hell is going on?" Andrew yelled at her.

" I'm sick of you, I'm sick of all of you. I just want to go home and have my own room, and my own space. I'm only asking for a little privacy for like one minute, okay? Is that allowed?" Mina asked, her eyes filling with tears.

" Do whatever the hell you want", Andrew said, and left her there. Mina hurried out after him.

" Well, that was exciting", Raye said. Chad didn't respond; he was still standing at the end of the table, almost to angry to speak. " Chad, are you listening?"

" Yes, damn it, I'm listening. Not that it really matters since the person you most like to listen to is yourself. Just once, I'd like you to think before you speak", Chad said.

" Now you're asking for the impossible", said Setsuna, who up to now had remained silent watching the band fall apart. Raye fixed her violent gaze on Setsuna, and spoke,

" You don't belong here. You're just a tag-along, feeding off the popularity of others, wishing you had real talent."

" And your just a nobody who bosses people around to make herself feel important – knowing that if people got to know the real you, they would never be your friend. Now, since you're so good at it, tell the other's we have to go to the airport in an hour if we want to catch our plane", Setsuna said, her voice so cool and professional that it almost froze the blood in Raye's veins. Raye left the table and went out into the foyer. Chad had already gone by that point, and Setsuna looked around for Hotaru. Thankfully her daughter was colouring in a colouring book at the far end of the table. It seemed she had been all but oblivious to the fight that had occurred. 

" Hey kid, ready to get going?"

" You're all fighting. Just like daddy and you used to", Hotaru said quietly. Setsuna sighed, realizing it was hard to get anything passed Hotaru's sharp mind.

" We're fighting, but it's not the same as the fights me and your daddy had. We're all tired and eager to get home, and sometimes that makes people do crazy things. We'll be fine in a few days, trust me", Setsuna said. It was the truth – she had seen this very thing happen before. Everyone was a little sad that the tour was over, and for some reason that put everyone on edge. From what she knew of the girls, they were too close to stay angry for long. As for Darien… he had some explaining to do with Serena, but she was sure that would work out to. 

The plane ride home was excruciating, with everyone feeling guilty about the things they had said, but hurt also. They were a silent bunch, talking only when necessary, and the seating arrangement was worked out so that nobody was sitting directly next to each other. When they arrived back home, everyone split up with barely a word, though Lita did ask if she could stay at Darien's because she couldn't face going back to her shared apartment with Mina. Serena's mother and brother were waiting for her in the arrivals lounge, so she didn't have to wait around. Which was good, because she still hadn't given Darien a chance to talk to her.

It was Christmas Eve, but because of the trips exertions, not to mention the emotional turmoil, Serena went to bed as soon as she got home. Her mother was just nodding off when something hit her window. Ignoring it at first, Irene became curious when the noise repeated itself several times. She headed to her window and opened it to the cold night air. There, standing in the middle of her snow dusted flower garden, and holding a guitar was Darien. He looked to a be a little bit drunk, since he was having trouble maintaining his balance.

" Ah, my love", Darien slurred. Irene stuck her head out the window fully and Darien started back in surprise.

" Your love, Romeo, is three windows down", she said, trying not to laugh. " Try not to wake the neighbours, huh?"

Darien saluted her, and was undeterred; he sauntered down to Serena's window, and started throwing rocks again to get her attention. Realizing Serena would probably never wake-up, Irene hurried down the hall and woke her daughter.

" Someone wants to see you", Irene said.

" What?"

" Just look out the window. It's so incredibly romantic!" Irene said, leaving the bedroom so her daughter could have some privacy. Serena snorted in disgust at having been woken up and headed over to her window. The shock at seeing Darien standing there made her wake-up fully.

" What are you doing here?" Serena hissed.

" I? I am here to serenade you", Darien said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He strummed his guitar and started singing,

" 'Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I would like to be. I can fly'…"

" Stop, please stop, that song is hideous", Serena said, mortified beyond belief.

" Oh, how about: 'You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you'", Darien sang, in a low off key voice.

" That's even worse. Go home before you get arrested", Serena said.

" I've got the perfect song. 'I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy by far. And I'm too sexy for this shirt, too sexy for this shirt'…", Darien sang tunelessly, proceeding to lift off his black t-shirt. There was snow on the ground, although not very much of it, but Serena knew it was way too cold for Darien to be out there dressed as he was. Plus, she really didn't want the neighbourhood to witness Darien's striptease. She ran down the stairs, opened the front door, and yelled at him to come inside.

" I knew that song would work", Darien said, grinning crazily. " You can't resist me, can you?"

Serena bit back a smile, wanting to stay angry but finding it difficult.

" Well, singing drunks don't come to my window all that often. What do you want?"

Darien seemed to sober up a bit, and he took a seat before responding. " I want you to understand where I was coming from when I said those things. My parents were Hope and Will Shields".

" Hope and Will? You don't mean the musicians, Hope and Will?"

" The same", Darien said glumly.

" Oh my God! They're so famous. Everybody's heard of them! You must have loved having them as parents…" Serena trailed off as she remembered that Hope and Will's career had ended prematurely when they had been involved in a deadly car accident. Gently she asked, " How old were you when they died?"

" Six. I was in the car actually, but obviously I lived. I don't remember them, I don't have any memory of things before the accident, but I learned a lot afterwards. My parents were always trying to keep me from the public eye, and they hated how the media seemed to follow their every move. They were leaving a concert - we were going on a month long vacation away from reporters - and the press was following us, knowing it was their last chance for a while to get some information on us. Anyway, the police said that the accident was a result of us trying to get away. My parents were killed because someone just had to know what my favourite cereal was. I know that doesn't excuse my behaviour, but the last thing I wanted was for something similar to happen to you. I… I love you. And I'm scared I'll lose you."

" Oh Darien", Serena said, and took him into her arms and held him. She rocked him back and forth like a child, as tears slipped down her face. " I'm sorry for reacting like I did. I think it had less to do with what you said, and more to do with what I was thinking."

" You can tell me", Darien said, holding her back a little so that he could look at her. She looked away and twiddled her fingers in her lap. 

" It's sort-of stupid. I was just a kid, sixteen, and like most sixteen-year-old girls, I thought I knew everything. I went to a party with a guy I'd been out with once or twice before, and there was alcohol there. I wasn't an experienced drinker, so I was drunk pretty quickly, and I didn't know when to stop, so it's safe to say I was completely wasted. The guy I came with took me to a bedroom, and I… It wasn't like I was raped, because I think I wanted it at the time, and he was equally drunk, but afterwards I felt so dirty and ashamed. I know if I'd have been thinking clearly I never would have given my virginity so easily. Anyway, I felt so guilty, that I was kind-of scared off guys for a while, and then, you came along. And I fell in love with you, and I wished more then anything that I had waited for you, because with you it was special. That's what I thought anyways, and then you started treating it like some dirty little secret. I leapt to the wrong conclusions, and I'm sorry."

" No, I'm sorry. I should never have given you the impression that it was any less special than it was. I felt something when I was with you – I always feel something with you. And I just had to see you, and explain."

" Well, I'm glad you did." Serena said, and she brushed his hair back from his face. " But did you have to sing to me first?"

" I didn't have the courage to come over here, so I made Lita get me stinking drunk", Darien admitted. " The guitar I think was a decision made later, I think."

Serena giggled. " You don't seem very drunk now".

" Really? 'Cause I am. There's currently two of you, which is actually quite a pleasant vision. But I'm also really tired – do I have to go home?" Darien whined.

" No, you can sleep on the couch", Serena said, and she eased herself out of his arms, and guided his head to the pillow. She went to get a blanket and when she came back Darien was staring at her with glassy eyes. She tucked him in and was heading back to bed, when Darien reached out and pinched her butt.

" Sorry, the pink pyjamas were too tempting", Darien said. He was asleep before Serena could respond.

Happy Holidays Everyone!


	8. Happily Ever After

I did it! I did it! I finished this story. I promised I would, although admittedly I promised that a long time ago, sorry! Thanks to everyone who wouldn't let me quit – if you hadn't written it would never have been finished. Songs mine and it's horrible because I had to write it really fast. Hope you enjoy! 

When Darien awoke the next morning, he was considerably confused. Having opened his eyes briefly - only to shut them again when the bright light streaming in from the window made his stomach lurch uncomfortably – he knew he was not at his apartment. He opened his eyes with great caution a second time, and resisted the nauseous turn of his stomach as he started to recall the events of last night. He remembered being in his apartment with Lita, then getting very, very, drunk, and finally asking her for a ride to Serena's house.

" Serena", Darien said out loud, sitting up quickly. He was then forced to grip his head in his hands until the dizziness passed.

" I think he's awake", said a voice from the living room's doorway. The voice was a whisper, but an exaggerated one. There was an answering giggle.

" Not exactly what I wanted for Christmas, but I guess he'll have to do."

" I think it's romantic. Coming over here on Christmas Eve to serenade you – although I'm not sure that I approve of his drinking habits. He's not an alcoholic is he?"

" You do know I can hear the pair of you, right?" Darien asked.

More laughing and then Serena came into the room, still in her flannel pink pyjamas, but this time with a robe to match and fuzzy bunny slippers.

" That was the general idea. We've been waiting for you to wake up for hours", Serena replied.

" Why, you missed me?"

" Hardly. But you're sleeping in the middle of our living room, and it's Christmas morning, and we really want to open our presents but you're kind-of in the way", Serena said. She gestured with her hand and Darien noticed the Christmas tree in the living room window, and the pile of brightly wrapped presents underneath its boughs. Darien flushed red.

" Sorry", he said. " Guess I should be going, huh?"

" You're not staying?" asked Irene, coming into the room with a tray. There were three cups of steaming hot coffee and when Irene placed one in front of Darien, his stomach gurgled happily.

" Of course he is", Serena said, plopping down next to him on the couch and reaching for her own cup.

" I'll go tell Sam it's okay to come down now", Irene said. After she had left, Darien turned to Serena. 

" Are you sure it's okay if I stay?"

" I would like you to stay, but only if you want to", Serena said softly.

" I can't remember the last time I spent Christmas in a real family home", Darien said, tucking a strand of blonde hair back behind Serena's ear. " I don't remember much about last night, though I know that I told you about my parents, and that you told me what you were afraid of. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

" Well, you sang really cheesy songs to me from the front lawn", Serena began.

" I dimly remember that."

" Although, you first started singing to my mother", Serena teased.

" I wish I didn't remember that", Darien said gulping.

" And other then being really sweet and lecherous at the same time…" Serena went on.

" I may never drink again", Darien said.

Serena laughed, " You pinched my butt".

" I did?" Darien said, eyes going wide in surprise. This was behaviour decidedly unlike him. He pulled her into his lap and patted her behind. " Sacrilege; that I could think of harming such a wonderful feature", he said with a grin. He leaned in to kiss her, and lightly brushed his lips against hers. It would have likely developed further, if Sam had not chosen to enter at that moment.

" Cut it out, will you? I haven't even had my breakfast yet. Mom! You said it was safe", Sam said, a grimace on his face. Serena giggled and slid of Darien's lap. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

" We'll take this up again later. For the moment, I would suggest you take a shower. Morning breath is the least of your problems – you smell like you slept in a brewery", Serena teased.

" You better be glad it's Christmas, otherwise I wouldn't obey so graciously", Darien said. He headed up the stairs and found Irene waiting outside the bathroom with a pile of clean towels for him. " I thought you might be heading this way", she said.

He took the towels, and said, " Sorry about waking you up and everything last night".

" I think it's cute the way you would so willingly embarrass yourself for my daughter. I think you'll be very good for her and that makes me happy", Irene said, her expression gentle. Then her eyelids lowered a little, and her tone went grim, " But hurt her again, and I'll make your current hangover seem like a walk in the park, understand?" Darien gulped and nodded. Instantly Irene's pleasant demeanour returned. " Good. Now hurry up so your breakfast doesn't get cold."

Feeling more like himself after his shower, Darien returned to the living room, and Irene poured him another cup of coffee. Serena was sitting on the floor, passing out presents. Even Darien got a few, and though it was obvious that most of them had been intended for someone else and the original gift tags had been removed, he still appreciated being included. He loved having somewhere to be on Christmas morning. He loved being made welcome into Serena's home and family. And he loved watching Serena as she bounced around the room happily, saving her biggest smiles for him.

Irene went out later in the afternoon with Sam to her sister's house for turkey dinner. Her sister had a son Sam's age and the two got along very well. Serena opted to stay home with Darien. The moment they had the house to themselves, Serena eagerly led Darien by the hand up to her room.

" A little impatient, aren't we?" Darien teased when Serena began unbuttoning her shirt. 

" Are you kidding? I've been waiting all day", Serena said, sliding the shirt off her shoulders. Then she stopped, suddenly unsure. " Unless of course, you don't want to?"

" Now who's being ridiculous?" Darien asked rhetorically. He placed his hands around her waist, stroking her skin softly. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. " It's just that I'd like to do the unveiling if you don't mind". Serena's mouth was a little too occupied to reply.

Later – much, much later – Serena lay in Darien's arms, both of them awake but lying peacefully. 

" Darien?" Darien grunted. " Stay here tonight?"

" Your mom won't mind that I'm ruining your reputation?"

" If I know my mother, she'll think there's something wrong with you if you don't. So will you stay?"

" Absolutely."

" And tomorrow? Will you stay tomorrow too?"

" I'll stay as long as I can", Darien said, lightly stroking her shoulder. Serena went silent, a thoughtful expression on her face. Seeing her so pensive, he asked, " What's wrong?"

" Nothing really. It's just that my mother wants to sell the house and I'm just thinking how much I'm going to miss it."

" Why does she want to sell?"

" She says it's too big for just her and Sam, especially since he'll be going to college soon. And I'm not here as often. Plus, it's too far away from her work, it's expensive, and it needs too much upkeep. It makes sense, but I've always sort-of thought it would always be here, you know? It has so many of my memories. I grew-up here, my dad lived here, my friends have all stayed here at one time or another. Even you – some of my best memories are of you and me and this house."

" I understand. I've always liked it too. I feel… very at home here. Like I belong here. It's a great family house too", Darien said. He could remember the first day he had spent here, and the first night. Even then, he had thought it heaven to wake up in a real home. Serena turned to him, her expression still thoughtful, 

" I was thinking, that maybe I would buy it myself. I still have most of the money we made while on tour."

" You'd want to live here on your own?"

" Not exactly", Serena said slowly. Darien began to catch on and his face split into a grin.

" Are you asking me to move in with you?"  
" I know it's a lot to ask, that we haven't even been a couple for very long. But, the house is plenty big if you wanted to have your own room, and keep things more casual between us."

" I wouldn't want that", Darien said strongly. He saw Serena's face fall in sadness and hastened to explain, " No! I meant, if I'm going to move in here, I'd want to be as close to you as possible. It's true we haven't been a couple long, but we've been friends for much longer. And this would mean I wouldn't have to live in my stinky apartment anymore."

" Stinky?" Serena questioned, beginning to laugh.

" Oh that's right, you've never seen my place. I don't why but it smells", Darien said, shuddering with mock horror.

" So you'll consider it?"

Darien considered her face a moment, looking deep into her bright blue eyes. " I'm afraid I'll do more then consider it. I'm going to accept".

Serena smiled happily and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her exuberance soon gave way to passion, and they celebrated their new decision in a highly satisfactory way. 

" Damn! I should phone Lita", Darien said, later in the evening. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his jeans.

" Lita?"

" Yeah, she's staying at my apartment. Her and Mina are still fighting, I guess. I'll tell her she can have the place to herself for the next couple of days."

" Let me talk to her too. I want to make sure she's not mad at me", Serena said.

Lita picked up the phone in Darien's apartment and was relieved to hear his voice. After dropping him off at Serena's last night, she had begun to worry that perhaps she should have made sure he didn't do anything dangerous. She talked to Serena then, and the two said apologies just in case there were any hurt feelings between them.

" So I guess things between you and Darien have worked out?" Lita said slyly.

" Yeah, I guess they have", Serena said, not willing to elaborate further since Darien was standing right beside her and smirking. Like she needed to inflate that ego anymore. Darien started kissing her neck while Serena tried to keep her mind on her conversation.

" Hang up", Darien whispered in her ear. 

" I have to go now Lita, Merry Christmas!" Serena said. She let the phone fall back into its cradle with a thunk. 

" Yeah, you to", Lita said. She then realized she was speaking to the dial tone and sighed. Hanging up her end, she looked around the apartment, hoping there was something she could do. Unfortunately, Darien kept his place just as neat as she kept hers. Lita was feeling really low. It was Christmas evening and she had done nothing all day save sleep and watch television. She hadn't spoken to Mina, and the guilt over their fight was still eating at her. Part of her knew that the reason she didn't want to speak to Mina was because there was some truth in the harsh things she had said. She was a coward and a hypocrite. It was so easy to tell other people what to do because there was no risk to her own heart. And she was afraid of telling Ken what she really felt when he was near, afraid of letting him get close to her, and afraid that he would hurt her.

" Which is really stupid, Lita", she scolded herself. She knew Ken would never do anything to harm her, and being afraid was simply not her style. When she had a problem, she faced it head on. This was no different. It was time she settled a few things and taught her psyche just who was boss. Picking up the phone she called Ken and asked if he could come over. Pacing back and forth in Darien's apartment she waited for his arrival.

" Hey, what's up? You were kind-of vague on the phone. Merry Christmas, by the way. I have a present for you and my mom gave me all kinds of things to give to you", Ken rambled. He had to put the load of gifts on the floor carefully, and then he was kicking off his shoes, so he had yet to look at her. When he did, the conversation died on his lips. There was something about the way she was standing that made rational thought impossible. Lita materialized in front of him, or so it seemed, and she pressed her lips to his fervently. After getting over his initial shock, he began responding, wrapping his arms around, and pulling her close to him. " Not that I mind, but what brought this on?"

" Much as I wanted to kill her at the time, Mina had a point. I've been afraid, and I'm tired of acting like a coward. I do what I want, when I want, and nobody gets in my way, not even me", she said, and kissed him again.

" Lita, I'd be lying if I said this isn't what I wanted. But I don't want you to feel like you have to prove something. We should do this for all the right reasons."

" But we are doing it for the right reasons", Lita cried, her eyes filling with tears. " I love you, I've always loved you. You're everything that's missing in my life, and I was just too afraid to open my eyes and see it. Say you'll forgive me, say I'm not too late."

" I'd have waited forever for you, Lita, because I love you too. More then you'll ever know", Ken said, hugging her fiercely. His lips found hers and he watched her closely, as though afraid he might wake up and discover it was all a dream. " I'm glad I don't have to wait forever though. I was getting really tired of crossing my legs every time you entered the room."

Lita laughed with her whole body. She felt alive, new, and she wasn't afraid anymore. He could make her laugh when things seemed their most desperate. Whenever she really needed him, he was there. " Thank you", she said sincerely.

" Your welcome", Ken said cheekily. " Now there's only one thing I have to know."

" And that is?"

" Is Darien coming home any time soon?"

" No, not for days."

" Music to my ears, my little drummer-babe. Music to my ears", Ken said. They kissed, they touched, and they melted into one another, and in that rush of feeling and love, Lita felt her painful past slipping away, buried beneath an avalanche of new and wonderful memories.

The next morning Lita busied herself in the kitchen making breakfast while Ken snored away on the living room floor. They hadn't felt right using Darien's bedroom, so they had improvised. Lita considered a few rug burns a small price to pay for getting her heart's desire.

" There's the woman who seduced and corrupted an innocent man", Ken said, slipping his arms around Lita's waist from behind.

" Seduced? Hardly. Corrupted? Not in the slightest."

" Dang. Can I at least tell people I was ravaged in a night of unforgettable passion?"

" Someone's been reading to many dime store novels. Now sit down and eat your breakfast", Lita said.

" How about I say I was held captive by a domineering Amazon princess?"

" No".

" A luscious, lustful, Goddess?"

" No."

" A sex-crazed airline stewardess?"

" No! Absolutely not."

" Can I tell everyone that I love Lita Makato?" Ken said seriously.

" That you can do, as long as I get to tell them that I love you too", Lita replied.

" I wouldn't have it any other way."

After breakfast, Lita decided to tackle another of her current problems. She went over to her apartment and stood on her doorstep, listening for sounds that Mina was awake and alone. After a deep breath she opened the door. She found Mina sitting at the kitchen table, staring glumly at the wall.

" Hey", she said.

Mina looked up startled, but when she saw Lita at the door, she burst into tears. She jumped up from the table and gathered her friend up into a hug.

" I'm so sorry Lita. I don't what got into me. I was just so irritated with everyone that everything came spilling out, but I didn't mean it, honestly. You're my best-friend and I missed you so much", Mina said brokenly.

" I said some things to you too that I'm not to proud of. I'm just so glad you're not mad at me anymore", Lita said.

" I don't think I was ever really mad at you", Mina said, squeezing Lita one final time before stepping back. She took a good look at Lita and gasped, " You slept with Ken, didn't you?"

" What?" Lita said, totally flustered. " How could you possibly know that?"

" Because I know you better then anyone. Now make some coffee and tell me all about it, okay?" Lita nodded, glad to be able to confide in her friend again. She made the coffee and told Mina everything. The two friends talked until the coffee was gone and the sun started to set in the sky.

" Have you talked to anyone else since we got back?" Mina asked.

" Only Serena. Her and Darien made up", Lita answered.

" Is she mad at us?"

" No, and neither is Darien. What about you and Andrew?"

" I spent Christmas day with him at his family's home", Mina said. " His sister Lizzie is adorable, and it was so nice to be around people for the holiday. Somehow knowing we can fight and still work things out, has made us a better couple, I think. I truly have found a keeper this time. I guess we all have".

" Well, except for Amy", Lita said somberly.

" Poor Amy", Mina intoned.

" Poor Amy", said Dr.Anderson, as she smoothed back her daughter's hair with a gentle hand. They had spent Christmas day together for the first time in four years, but Dr. Anderson wished it could have been for other reason's then her daughter's broken heart.

" Why hasn't he called? Do you think it's really over?"

" I don't know Amy. But if it is, then he doesn't deserve you. And I know that sounds cliché, but it's the truth. I'm so proud of you", she said.

" You are? But I thought you hated that I was a musician", Amy said.

" I was sad at first, I thought you would forget about me. But having witnessed what Greg did, and analysing his reasons, which are essentially the same as mine, I know that I was in error. I'm proud that you are strong enough to follow what you want to do. I'm glad that you have not compromised just to be accepted. I think I would have been happier if I had been a little bit stronger and more like you. I'm sorry Amy if I haven't been around much, but I do love you, and I will always love you", she said.

" Oh mom, I love you too", Amy said. Amy knew she would never have a perfect relationship with her mother, but it meant very much to her to know that her mother was on her side, and always would be. 

The phone rang and Amy picked it up. She recognized Raye's voice immediately, despite the unusually hesitant tone.

" Amy, I just called to apologize", Raye said. Amy heard Raye take a deep breath before blurting out. " I'm so sorry! Stupid temper of mine got the better of me, and I started accusing people of the most horrible things. And I just hope you can forgive me, even though I was an idiot, and a horrible friend who doesn't really deserve…"

" Raye! Calm down. I forgive you. So long as you forgive me."

" Really? Oh you don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that. It was eating me alive these past few days", Raye said.

" Me too. I was just about to call Mina, and Lita."

" I've just called them. They made up, which is good. Actually, I thought we could all get together New Year's day, and just play for awhile. No recordings, no audience, just us. What do you say?"

" I think that's a great idea."

It was a good idea. By the time New Year's rolled around, friendships had been restored and solidified. Couples had forgiven and forgotten, and everyone arrived at the temple with their instruments eager to play, and happy to be altogether again. Setsuna was invited after she and Raye had set things right between them, and there was a lot of hugging, and laughing as everyone forgave everyone else. There were exclamations of surprise when Lita and Ken arrived holding hands. There were sighs of contentment when they learned Serena and Darien were moving into Serena's house together, and congratulations given to Mina and Andrew who were moving into Mina's apartment. Lita was moving into Andrew's place, and was looking forward to having a place of her own for when Ken decided to drop by. Raye and Chad were back together again, and thinking seriously of marriage. The only member of the group not entirely happy was Amy, but she was coming to accept that she might have lost Greg completely. 

The band set up and started to play. They performed medleys and old favourites, and basically fooled around with the music, having fun with it like they hadn't been able to do while on tour. Halfway through one of Amy's favourite songs, the door to the practice room opened. Ken, Andrew, and Chad were the first to notice that there was a new addition to the audience. The rest of the band was oblivious to the newcomer until he was standing right at the bottom of the stage. They stopped playing and the room became eerily silent as all eyes focused on the man.

Greg shuffled nervously, but squared his shoulders knowing it was his fault that he was in this mess. " Hello Amy."

" Greg. What are you doing here?" she said, trying to keep her voice cool.

" I need to talk to you", he said.

" Then talk", she said.

" Could we go someplace more private, maybe?"

" These are my friends. Anything you want to say can be said in front of them."

" Fair enough", he said. His gaze wandered around the room looking for the confidence to say what he had to. His eyes were drawn back to Amy's however, and as he stared at her, the words came to him. " I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say, except that I'm sorry a million times over for all the pain I may have caused you. I was scared you'd realize you were too good for me, because you're so talented. Your music helps more people then I'll ever help, and your also brilliant, and sensitive, and kind. And yet, for some reason, you loved me, and I never realized before how lucky I was until I lost you. I love you more then anything Amy. I love you so much that I don't care that everyone is watching us, and I don't care if you don't feel the same way, because I'm going to say it to you anyway, until you forgive me."

" Oh Greg I just don't know what to say."

" I love you, Amy", he said.

" But what about my career, what about our problems? What about the fact that we never have time for each other?"

" We'll work it out, I love you."

" But…"

" I love you. Tell me how many more times I have to say it to make you believe it and I'll do it."

Amy's eyes misted over. He was making a fool of himself for her. He had come back for her, just as she had been hoping, and he loved her. She could see it in his eyes, and she knew she wanted to give their relationship one more chance.

" Once more", Amy said.

" I love you."

" I love you too", Amy said tearfully, before throwing herself into his arms. When Greg kissed her, everyone began applauding. The couple broke apart, laughing and crying at the same time. Setsuna nudged Amy's shoulder and pressed a small gold and diamond ring into Amy's hand.

" Don't ask me why, but I thought I ought to bring this with me today", Setsuna said with a smile. Greg saw the ring and looked at Amy with a questioning look upon his face. Amy considered her options and knew what she wanted. She pushed the ring back where it belonged, on her finger. It didn't matter to them that they had an audience - in fact it somehow seemed right to celebrate their relationship with their friends.

Six months later, they were about to do the same thing.

" Oh my God! I can't believe Amy's getting married today!" Serena said cheerfully.

" And I can't believe you managed to get up late today of all days", Darien said, putting a few things in the trunk of their car. Serena was dressed in her bridesmaid's dress, which was deep blue in colour and had a simple, elegant, cut. Darien pulled at the neck of his tuxedo, unaccustomed to the tie.

" Don't fuss with that! It took me forever to get it straight and it can't be that bad, people wear tuxedoes all the time", said Serena.

" Yeah, and they're all freaks", Darien muttered.

" And I as I recall I _was_ up on time, but then somebody decided I should stay in bed", Serena said, giving Darien a quick kiss on the cheek, before getting into the passenger seat. Darien put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway before answering her.

" It was the dress – I couldn't help myself. In fact, if we weren't late I'd pull over right now and…"

" You're incorrigible", Serena said.

" Yeah, I know. And you love me anyways". Serena smiled, knowing it was true. At the church, Serena ran off to find Amy. She was the maid of honour after all. The rest of the girls were waiting for her, all of them more or less prepared, Amy the calmest of them all.

" Aren't you nervous? Why aren't you freaking out more? It's so unfair", Mina said to Amy. Mina was trying to put on mascara but her hand kept shaking to the point where she was afraid she was going to poke her eye out. Lita took the makeup from her and applied it with steady hands.

" I guess because I know I'm marrying the perfect guy for me", Amy said. The other women made the appropriate groans.

" Think you'll be so calm Raye?" asked Mina. Raye was wearing a rather large diamond engagement ring courtesy of Chad. They were to be married the coming Christmas.

" Ha! She'll be bullying everyone around, including Chad and the priest", Serena said.

" I will not!" Raye said hotly. Then she grinned, " I mean, there won't be a priest so there's no way I could bully him around."

Lita and Mina went out to see how things were progressing and rushed back in to say that everything was ready. Amy's face went a little pale as the music started. Her friends filed out, one at a time, until there was only Serena left.

" You'll be fine. I'm the one who has to worry about tripping down the aisle", Serena said, and winked. Amy's mother stood waiting to lead Amy down the aisle.

" Thanks for doing this mom", Amy said, clutching at her mother's arm nervously as they began to walk.

" Thanks for asking", Dr. Anderson said. The wedding went by without a hitch, and the ceremony seemed short when you considered all the preparation that went in to it. Later that evening, they all gathered again at a local hall for the reception. The Lunatics began setting up their instruments, minus Amy of course, but Michiru and Haruka had come for the wedding, so the keyboard was in good hands. It was part of the Lunatics gift to the bride and groom that they themselves would provide the nights' entertainment. 

At first, the loud pulsing rock music seemed out of place at a marriage event, but they won the guests over, and soon everyone was having a good time. Raye approached the mike and tapped her finger against it, getting everyone's attention. 

" Hi! We'd all just like to take a moment to say congratulations to our fellow Lunatic Amy, and to her husband Greg who better treat her right. We wrote a song for the new couple, and it's still a little rough – trying to do anything with this group is a trial. But, anyways, our hearts were in the right place, so Amy and Greg, this is for you. We titled it 'Happily ever after' as we're sure you'll both be."

Lita banged her drum happily to start them off, nodding to Ken who turned up the volume just a little bit. Raye winked at Chad who stood at the foot of the stage, gripped the microphone, and sang.

I gave up on love at first sight

_ Our first meeting was our first fight _


	9. The rest of chap.8 (I hope)

God it's like five words – just post it already (sorry, getting annoyed).

Lita banged her drum happily to start them off, nodding to Ken who turned up the volume just a little bit. Raye winked at Chad who stood at the foot of the stage, gripped the microphone, and sang.

"I gave up on love at first sight. Our first meeting was our first fight. Our story didn't start with once upon a time. Songs about us would have no rhyme. Had I waited for the perfect guy, I probably would have passed you by. But happily ever after can still be. Because I believe in you and me. So thank you for my fairytale. The middle is warped, but not the end. The future is still up for sale. For a love like ours, the rules must bend. With you beside me I'll never fail. Reality we will transcend. You'll never rescue me from a castle. Which is good, 'cause that's a hassle. I never asked to meet a prince. Kissing frogs would make me wince. Just like magic you appear. Together our problems disappear. Happily ever after can still be. Because I believe in you and me. So thank you for my fairytale. The middle is warped, but not the end. The future is still up for sale. For a love like ours, the rules must bend. With you beside me I'll never fail. Reality we can transcend. Happily ever after is how the story ends. On the strength of love it all depends. Keep me in your heart forever. And through the years we'll stay together. That's the only thing that I hope comes true. That there will always be a me and you."

The wedding's photographer took a picture the moment the song ended, and of all the photos taken it was the unanimous favourite. Amy and Greg stood in the middle, holding each other tightly in a graceful waltz. Behind them on the stage was the rest of the band. Raye was still holding the mike, her hand clasped in Chad's who was sitting on the edge of the platform, staring up at her with adoration. To the left was Mina, holding a mike, but with her face turned to look back at Andrew who was holding her gently around the waist. Haruka and Michiru stood side by side, looking at each other, Michiru's violin atop the keyboard. Lita still sat in front of her drums at the back of the stage, glaring at the mischievous Ken who had stolen her drumsticks. Setsuna sat on the edge of the stage with Hotaru in her lap, trying to keep Hotaru's attention on the photographer, and not on Darien and Serena who stood behind them to the right of the stage. Not that she wasn't happy for the couple, but you would have thought Darien could have picked a more original setting to propose. Though judging by the way Serena's lips were glued to Darien's, she clearly didn't mind at all.

THE END – for real. Thanks for all the support – I know it took me forever. Remind me to never do another story that involves so many characters! And tell me please what you thought.


End file.
